ReCharmed: Season 1
by KatieBlovesCMandCharmed
Summary: The Halliwell sisters have just found out they are witches. The Charmed Ones. AU Phoebe is the oldest and can move things with her mind, Piper is the middle sister and can freeze time and Prue is the youngest and has premonitions. I don't own Charmed
1. Something Wicca This Way Comes

ReCharmed: Season One

A/N: I don't own Charmed. I mixed it up a bit though Phoebe is the oldest, Piper is the middle sister and Prue is the youngest sister as of Seasons 1-3. The powers come in the order of the age of the sisters. Phoebe can moves things with her mind. Piper freezes and blows things up Seasons 3-6 and Prue has premonitions.

Something Wicca This Way Comes

[Scene: Serena Fredrick's apartment. She puts down a bowl of food for her cat. (Later known as Kit.)]

Serena Fredrick**: **Come on, baby. Good girl. (She walks over to her altar and lights the candles with just a touch of her finger. You see someone standing outside her window. She starts saying a spell.) Ancient one of the earth so deep, master of moon and sun. I shield you in my wiccan way, here in my circle round, asking you to protect this space, and offer your sun force down. (Someone walks up behind her. She turns around.) What are you doing here? (The man pulled out a knife and plunged it in her stomach.)

[Scene: Halliwell manor. Piper walks through the front door.]

Piper: Phoebe?

Phoebe: In here, working on the chandelier.

Piper: Sorry I'm late.

Phoebe: What else is new? Piper, I would've been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change.

Piper: I just didn't realize how long I was in China town. Did Jeremy call?

Phoebe: No, but he had some roses and a package delivered. What were you doing in China town? I thought you had an interview in North Beach.

Piper: I did but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow.

Phoebe: So, that Wolfgang Puck knock-off didn't hire you then?

Piper: No, but this just may get me the job.

Phoebe: Jeremy sent you port?

Piper: The ultimate ingredient for my recipe. Oh my God, I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board?

Phoebe: Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester.

Piper: (Reading the inscription on the back) "To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, Mom." We never did figure out what this inscription meant.

Phoebe: Well, maybe we should send it to Prue. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help.

Piper: You're always so hard on her.

Phoebe: Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future.

Piper: I really think Prue's coming around.

Phoebe: Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news.

…

[Scene: The witch's apartment. Police are there.]

Darryl: Well, it's about time.

Andy: I got here as soon as I heard. Another dead female, right? Mid to late twenties.

Darryl: I've been paging you for over an hour, Trudeau, where have you been?

Andy: Checking out a lead.

Darryl: What lead?

Andy: One that didn't go anywhere.

Darryl: You're avoiding my question.

Andy: Because you don't want to know that I went to an occult shop.

Darryl: You hate me don't you? You wanna see me suffer.

Andy: I wanna solve these murders. Someone's after witches.

Darryl: Women.

Andy: That woman up there, I bet she was killed with an athame.

Darryl: Wrong. Double edged steel knife.

Andy: Right. That's an athame. It's a ceremonial tool. Witch's use them to direct energy.

Darryl: That woman didn't direct jack. She was stabbed. Plain and simple.

Andy: Was she found in an altar?

Darryl: Yes.

Andy: Were there carvings on that altar?

Darryl: Just do me a favour. Don't even follow a lead without checking with me first.

Andy: You wanna go to occult shops?

Darryl: Get to work okay.

Jeremy: Jeremy Burns. San Francisco Chronicle. You care to comment?

Andy: A woman was stabbed. Plain and simple.

Jeremy: Well, that's the third one in three weeks.

(Andy walks off.)

[Scene: Halliwell manor. Phoebe is fiddling with the circuit tester.]

Phoebe: I don't get it. I have checked everything, there's no reason why the chandelier should not be working.

Piper: You know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, we do need a roommate.

Phoebe: We can rent the room at a reduced rate in exchange for some help around the house.

Piper: Prue's good with a wrench.

Phoebe: Prue lives in New York.

Piper: Not anymore.

Phoebe: What?

Piper: She left New York. She's moving back in with us.

Phoebe: You have got to be kidding.

Piper: Well, I could hardly say no. It's her house too. Grams left it to all three of us.

Phoebe: Yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since.

Piper: Well, you haven't spoken to her.

Phoebe: No, I haven't. Look, maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at her.

Piper: No, of course not but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt.

Phoebe: And this is news? How long have you known about this anyway?

Piper: A couple of days, maybe a week or two.

Phoebe: Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive?

(The front door opens and Prue walks in.)

Prue: Surprise! I found the hide-a-key.

Piper: Prue, welcome home.

Prue: Hello, Piper. (Piper and Prue hug.)

Piper: It's so good to see you. Isn't Phoebe?

Phoebe: I'm speechless.

(A car horn beeps.)

Prue: Oops. I forgot about the cab.

Piper: I'll get it. (She grabs Phoebe's purse.)

Phoebe: Piper, that's my purse.

Prue: Thanks. I'll pay you back.

Phoebe: Is that all that you brought?

Prue: That's all that I own and a bike. Look, I know that you don't want me here ...

Phoebe: We're not selling Grams' house.

Prue: Is that why you think I came back?

Phoebe: Look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here because this house has been in our family for generations.

Prue: No history lesson needed. I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?

Phoebe: No, I'm still furious with you.

Prue: So, you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?

Phoebe: No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about.

Prue: I never touched Roger.

Phoebe: Whoa.

Prue: I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you ...

(Piper comes back in the house.)

Piper: Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner.

Phoebe: I'm not hungry.

Prue: I ate on the bus.

Piper: Okay, we'll try the group hug later.

[Scene: Prue's room. Prue's stands in front of the mirror. The news is on the TV but she's not really watching it. Piper knocks on the door.]

Piper: It's me.

Prue: Come on in. (Piper is carrying a tray with drinks and food on it.) Thank God. I am starving.

Piper: Figured. (She sees Jeremy on TV.) Hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy. What happened?

Prue: Some woman got whacked.

Piper: Whacked? Prue, you've been in New York way too long.

Prue: Yeah, I should of stayed. Now, why didn't you tell her I was coming back?

Piper: And risk her changing the locks? I don't think so and besides, I think you should of been the one to tell her not me.

Prue: Good point, Chicken Little. It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother.

Piper: That's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice ...

Prue/Piper: Her own childhood to raise us.

Phoebe: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Piper: And we're lucky she was so responsible. You and I had it easy, all we had to do was be there.

Prue: Yeah, well, I don't need a mum anymore, you know, I need a sister.

(Phoebe knocks on the door. She's holding a blanket.)

Phoebe: This was always the coldest room in the house.

Prue: Thanks.

(Phoebe leaves.)

[Scene: The murdered witch's apartment. Andy and Darryl are there along with people. Andy looks at the tattoo on her neck. It's a full circle with three interlocking arcs inside.]

Andy: It's the same tattoo that was on the other two victims.

Darryl: So, the murderer is killing occults.

Andy: No, the murderer's on witch hunts.

Darryl: Oh, yeah, he's five to eight years old and he lives in Salem. Look around, Trudeau. Pentagrams, altars, offerings, all the tools of a freak fest.

Andy: They call them Sabbaths. Which is hardly a freak fest. She was a solitary practitioner. She practiced her craft alone.

Darryl: Mmm.

Andy: Let me ask you something, Morris. Do you believe in U.F.O.'s?

Darryl: Hell, no.

Andy: Neither do I. But do you believe that there are people out there who _do_ believe in U.F.O.'s?

Darryl: Yes, but I think they're crazy.

Andy: Well, then why can't you believe that there are people who believe they are witches.

Darryl: Look, all I know is if you don't stop talking about witches, I'm gonna start questioning you. (Kit jumps up on the bench. She meows. Andy goes over and pats her.) I'd stay away from that cat, Trudeau. It's been clawing the crap out of everybody. See you at the car.

(He leaves. Andy looks at Kit's collar. It has the same symbol on it that was tattooed on the witch.)

…

[Scene: Halliwell manor. Piper and Prue are sitting at the table playing with the spirit board.]

Prue: When did you meet Jeremy?

Piper: About six months ago - right before Grams died. We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So, he handed me a napkin.

Prue: How romantic.

Piper: As a matter of fact it was. The napkin had his phone number on it. (Prue laughs.) Stop pushing the pointer.

Prue: I'm not touching it.

Piper: You used to always push the pointer. More popcorn?

(She gets up and heads for the kitchen.)

Prue: Hey, I forgot your question.

Piper: (from the kitchen) I asked if Phoebe would have sex other than herself this year.

Prue: That's disgusting. Please say yes. (The pointer moved to the letter 'A' by itself.) Piper. (It then moves to 'T'.) Piper, get in here!

Piper: What?

(Phoebe comes in.)

Phoebe: What did you guys do now?

Piper: Me? I didn't do anything.

Prue: The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own. (Prue and Phoebe stare at her.) I'm serious. It spelled 'A' 'T'.

Piper: Well, did you push it?

Prue: No.

Phoebe: You used to always push the pointer.

Prue: My fingers were barely touching it. Look. (She puts her fingers on the pointer. Nothing happens. Phoebe and Piper turn and start to leave. The pointer moves to the bottom of the board, then back to the letter 'T'.) Ah, it did it again! It moved!

(Phoebe and Piper turn back around and look at the board.)

Phoebe: It's still on the letter 'T'.

Prue: I swear it moved. (Phoebe leaves the room. The pointer moves again. Piper sees it too.) There. (She stands up.) Look. You saw that right?

Piper: I think so, yeah.

Prue: I told you I wasn't touching it. (The pointer moves again.)

Piper: Phoebe can you come in here for a sec?

(Phoebe comes back in the room.)

Phoebe: Now what?

(Prue writes the letters down on an envelope.)

Prue: I think it's trying to tell us something. (She holds up the envelope.) Attic.

(There's a loud clap of thunder and the power goes out.)

[Cut to the foyer. Piper is walking towards the door. Phoebe is following her.]

Phoebe: Don't you think you're overreacting? We're perfectly safe here.

Piper: Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die.

Phoebe: It is pouring rain. There's a psycho on the lose. Jeremy's not even home.

Piper: Well I'll-I'll-I'll wait in the cab until he gets home.

Phoebe: That'll be cheap.

Piper: Phoebe, I saw that pointer move.

Phoebe: No, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer. There's nothing in the attic, she's playing a joke on us.

Piper: We don't know that. We've lived in this house for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open. (She crosses the foyer and picks up the phone.) Great, now the phone doesn't work.

Phoebe: Yeah, the power's out. Look, go with me to the basement.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box.

Piper: Prue will go with you to the basement won't you Prue.

Prue: Nope, I'm going to the attic.

Phoebe: No, you're not. We already agreed.

Prue: I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now.

(Prue walks up the stairs. Phoebe goes into another room.)

Piper: Phoebe, wait.

[Cut to Prue. She tries to open the attic door but it's locked. She gives up and turns to walk back down the stairs. She hears a creak and turns to see the attic door opening. She walks inside. A light shines on a trunk and she walks over to it. She opens it and there's a book inside. She picks up the book and blows the dust off. She opens it.)

Prue: "The Book of Shadows." (She turns the page and starts reading.) "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power."

(Phoebe and Piper enter the attic.)

Phoebe: What are you doing?

Prue: Uh ... reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk.

Piper: How did you get in here?

Prue: The door opened.

Piper: Wait a minute, an incantation? What kind of incantation?

Prue: It said something about there being three essentials of magic. Uh, timing, feeling and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - is the most powerful time.

Piper: This? Do what?

Prue: Receive our powers.

Piper: What powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?

Phoebe: No, she included all of us. (Reading from the book.) "Bring your powers to we sisters three." It's a book of witchcraft.

Piper: Let me see that.

[Cut to outside. A man is standing outside their house.]

[Cut back to inside. They are walking down the stairs.]

Phoebe: Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived.

Prue: Hey, I wasn't the one who found the spirit board.

Phoebe: But it wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer.

Piper: It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right Prue, when you did that incantation?

Prue: Well, my head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know?

Piper: Well, everything looks the same.

Prue: You're right.

Phoebe: But the house still needs work.

Piper: Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed.

[Cut to outside. The man that was standing there slowly walks off.]

…...

[Scene: Outside Halliwell manor. Prue's sitting on the stairs drinking coffee. Piper comes out.]

Piper: You're up early.

Prue: I never went to sleep.

Piper: Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?

(She sits down next to Prue.)

Prue: The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop.

Piper: So what were you doing?

Prue: Reading. Is Phoebe around?

Piper: She went to work early. Reading aloud?

Prue: No. According to the Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren.

Piper: And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible. (She stands up.)

Prue: I'm serious. She practiced powers. Three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. (They walk to Piper's car.) Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters.

Piper: Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was mum. (Piper kisses her on the cheek.) So take that Nancy Drew. (She gets in her car.)

Prue: We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the charmed ones. (Piper drives off.)

[Scene: The Museum of Natural History.]

Roger: There's been change of plan.

Phoebe: Change of plan regarding the Beals expedition?

Roger: The extra money that you help raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artefacts will now become part of our permanent collection.

Phoebe: Well, that's terrific.

Roger: Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on. You look surprised.

Phoebe: I don't know why. I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition. You're the person a little more qualified aren't you?

Roger: I could hardly say no to the board of directors, could I? But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right, Miss Halliwell?

Phoebe: Miss Halliwell? Since when did we stop being on a first-name-basis? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger?

Roger: I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other.

Phoebe: Bastard! (She turns to leave.)

Roger: Phoebe, wait. (She stops.) I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit. (She leaves. Roger's pen in his pocket leaks and gets a blue ink spot on his shirt. He takes the pen out of his pocket and it squirts in his face.)

[Scene: Quake. Piper is in the kitchen making her audition meal. Just as she's pouring the port wine in a measuring cup, Chef Moore enters the kitchen.]

Chef Moore: (In his French accent) Your time is up. Let's see. (Reading the index card.) Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce.

Piper: Chef Moore ...

Chef Moore: What?

Piper: Uh, the port ...

Chef Moore: Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!

Piper: I didn't have time for-

Chef Moore: Ah-ah!

Piper: But, but ... (He puts some on a fork and raises it to his mouth. Piper waves her hands around and he stops. He stands there like a statue.) Chef Moore? Chef Moore? (She waves her hand in front of his face.) Hello? Hello? (She picks up a baster and fills it up with some port. She dribbles some on Chef Moore's forkful of food. He unfreezes and puts it in his mouth.)

Chef Moore: Mmm ... this is very good. C'est magnifique.

[Scene: Museum of Natural History. Roger's office. He's sitting in his chair facing the window, talking on the phone.]

Roger: It was my idea to spark corporate interest in private donations. Not only have I been with this project since its inception, (Phoebe walks in his office.) but we both know who really secured the entire exhibit. (He swings around on his chair and sees Phoebe.) Phoebe ...

Phoebe: I quit.

Roger: (On the phone) I'm going to have to call you back. (He hangs up.) Think about this, Prue.

Phoebe: Lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss. What's to think about?

Roger: Your future. Because, believe me, if you walk out with no notice, you can kiss any references-

Phoebe: Don't threaten me, Roger.

Roger: You know me. Had to try. You're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded. I understand all that. That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favour.

Phoebe: Excuse me?

Roger: I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't, the board would of come and put a total stranger in my place. Think about it, Phoebe. I'm here for you. Not some stranger. You should be thanking me not leaving me.

Phoebe: Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain that your intellect will make quick work of the seventy-five computer discs and thousands of pages of research I left in my office.

Roger: You're gonna regret this.

Phoebe: Oh, I don't think so. I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I'd ever done. But this definitely tops that. Goodbye, Roger.

(She turns and leaves towards the door.)

Roger: I hope there are no office supplies in your purse. (She stops and wraps her hands around an imaginary neck. Roger's tie tightens around his neck and starts strangling him. He opens his draw and finds a pair of scissors. He cuts the tie off.) What the hell was that?

[Scene: On the sidewalk. Piper's in a phone booth.]

Piper: Phoebe, answer the phone. Answer the phone. (She hangs up and walks out of the booth. Jeremy walks up to her.) Oh, God, Jeremy you scared me.

Jeremy: I-I can see, I'm sorry. You okay?

Piper: Yeah, now I am. I really am. Um, what are you doing here?

Jeremy: Well, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new job.

Piper: You always surprise me. How did you know?

Jeremy: You prepared your specialty, and everyone's who's ever sampled your work, can truly see how talented you are.

Piper: I get so turned on when you talk about food.

Jeremy: Hamburgers, pizza. (They kiss.)

[Scene: On the road. Prue is riding her bike. All of a sudden she has a premonition. In it she sees two boys on rollerblades and they skate right in front of a car which hits them. The premonition finishes. Prue continues riding and then sees the car and the two boys.]

Prue: No! Wait!

(She rides in front of the boys stopping them from skating in front of the car. The car honks and Prue falls off her bike.)

[Scene: Hospital. Phoebe walks up to the desk. Andy is standing there with his back turned.]

Phoebe: Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Prue Halliwell.

Nurse: One second please. (to Andy) What's the name again?

Andy: (to nurse) Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homocide. Dr Gordon's expecting me.

Phoebe: Andy?

Andy: Phoebe? I don't believe it. How are you?

Phoebe: I'm good. How are you?

Andy: Fine. I just can't believe I'm running into you.

Phoebe: Yeah, I'm picking up Prue. She had some kind of accident.

Andy: Is she gonna be okay?

Phoebe: Yeah, she'll be fine. Um, what are you doing here?

Andy: Murder investigation.

(There's an awkward silence.)

Nurse: (to Phoebe) Your sisters still in x-ray's so it'll be another fifteen minutes. (to Andy) Do Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office.

Andy: Thank you.

Phoebe: Thank you.

Andy: Well, it's good seeing you, Phoebe. (They shake hands.)

Phoebe: Yeah, you too, Andy. Take care.

Andy: You know, Prue's busy, Dr Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a black cup of coffee while we wait?

Phoebe: Sure. (They walk towards the coffee machine.) So, you're an inspector now?

Andy: What can I say? In any other city I'd be called detective.

Phoebe: Inspector's classier.

Andy: Liking it better already.

Phoebe: Your dad must be so proud.

Andy: Third generation. You bet his happy. How about you? You taking the world by storm?

Phoebe: Well, I'm living back at Grams' house, and as of an hour ago, looking for work.

Andy: Oh.

Phoebe: I heard you moved to Portland.

Andy: I'm back. You, uh, still seeing Roger?

Phoebe: How did you know about him?

Andy: I know people.

Phoebe: You checked up on me?

Andy: I wouldn't call it that.

Phoebe: What would you call it?

Andy: Inquiring minds want to know. What can I say? I'm a detective.

[Scene: Quake. Phoebe and Prue are sitting at the bar.]

Phoebe: The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Prue, this is insane.

Prue: Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?

Phoebe: Roger took an exhibit away from me. All right, look, Prue, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty ironic.

Prue: Since you don't think I have one, that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?

Phoebe: Prue, I do not have special powers. Now, where is the cream?

(The cream moves by itself and fills her cup of coffee with cream.)

Prue: Really? That looked pretty special to me.

Phoebe: Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?

Prue: With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now.

Phoebe: I don't believe it.

Prue: This must mean that Piper can freeze time. (Prue grabs a shot of tequila and drinks it all.) Are you okay?

Phoebe: No, I'm not okay. You turned me into a witch.

Prue: You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start to deal with it.

[Cut to outside Quake. Prue and Phoebe start walking down the sidewalk.]

Prue: When I was looking through the Book Of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a bosch paintings. All these terrifying images of three women battling different incarnations of evil.

Phoebe: Evil fighting evil, that's a twist.

Prue: Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the wiccan rede. 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, the look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere.

Phoebe: And this has _what _to do with us?

Prue: Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. Not anymore.

…

[Scene: In a cab. Piper is in it with Jeremy. She's holding a box of fortune cookies.]

Piper: Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you?

Jeremy: Sure. It's called luck or fate or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened?

Piper: Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Now open your fortune cookie.

(She hands him one.)

Jeremy: Okay. (He opens it and reads the bit of paper.) Soon you will be on top.

Piper: It doesn't say that.

Jeremy: Yes it does.

Piper: Let me see that. (She snatches the bit of paper off him.)

Jeremy: Is that a bad thing?

Piper: Of the world. Soon you will be on top of the world.

Jeremy: (to the cab driver) Can you make a left on 7th please.

Driver: You got it.

Piper: Hey, I thought that we were going to your place.

Jeremy: We are, but you reminded me of something. I wanna show you the old Bowing building. The view of the Bay bridge is amazing.

[Scene: Pharmacy.]

Pharmacist: (to Prue) I'll be right back with your prescription.

Prue: Take your time.

Phoebe: Excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?

Pharmacist: Aisle three.

Prue: Chamomile tea works great for headaches.

Phoebe: Not for this one it won't.

(They wander up the aisle.)

Prue: You know I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?

Phoebe: Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit.

Prue: Who wants to be normal when we can be special?

Phoebe: I want to be normal, I want my life to be... you know, isn't this aisle 3?

Prue: Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny.

Phoebe: Do you see any aspirin?

Prue: I see chamomile tea.

Phoebe: Look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me Prue, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now.

Prue: Then move you headache out of your mind. (She stares angrily at Prue and a bottle of aspirin flies off the shelf and Phoebe catches it.) You move things when you're upset.

Phoebe: This is ridiculous! I thought that you landed on your arm, not your head.

Prue: You don't believe me.

Phoebe: Of course I don't believe you.

Prue: Ro-ger. (A few more bottle of aspirin fly off the shelf.) Now let's talk about Dad and see what happens.

Phoebe: He's dead, Phoebe.

Prue: No, he's moved from New York, but he's very much alive.

Phoebe: He isn't to me. He died the day he left mum.

Prue: What are you talking about? He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad. (All the medicines and bottles fly off the shelves.) Feel better?

Phoebe: Lots.

Prue: The Book of Shadows said our powers would grow.

Phoebe: Grow to what? (They laugh.)

[Scene: The old Bowing building. Jeremy opens the door.]

Jeremy: Well, here we are.

Piper: I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there.

Jeremy: Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside. (They step inside an elevator. Jeremy pressed the button and the elevator starts to go up.) You are gonna love this. I bet you tell Phoebe and Prue the moment you see them.

Piper: I never mentioned Prue came home.

Jeremy: Whoops. (He pulls out a knife.)

Piper: What is that?

Jeremy: It's your surprise.

Piper: Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me. Damn it! I'm serious!

Jeremy: So am I. See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the three of you got together again. All that was needed was for Prue to return.

Piper: It was you wasn't it? You killed all those women.

Jeremy: Not women, witches!

Piper: Why?

(He raises his hand and flames come out of his finger tips.)

Jeremy: It was the only way to get their powers. (In a demonic voice.) And now I want yours.

(Piper screams as Jeremy raises his arm about to stab Piper. She puts her hands up and he freezes. The elevator freezes as well.)

Piper: Okay, think, stay calm. I gotta get outta here. Okay.

(She climbs up onto the next floor. Jeremy unfreezes and he grabs her leg. He tries to pull her back into the elevator but she grabs a wooden two-by-four and hits him over the head. He falls to the floor unconscious.)

[Scene: Halliwell manor. Prue presses play on the answering machine.]

Roger: Phoebe, it's Roger. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, let's talk. Bye.

(Phoebe comes in holding a cat.)

Phoebe: Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat.

Prue: How'd the cat get in?

Phoebe: I don't know. Someone must of left the window open. Um, did Piper leave a message?

Prue: She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called.

Phoebe: Yeah, I heard.

(The front door opens.)

Piper: Phoebe?

Prue: In here. (Piper locks the door.) Piper?

Phoebe: Oh my God, what is it? What's wrong?

Piper: Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Prue, in the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a ...

Prue: Warlock?

Phoebe: Oh my God.

[Cut to the elevator. Jeremy is waking up. He grabs the knife and runs outside.]

Jeremy: I'll get you, you bitch.

…

[Scene: Halliwell manor.]

Phoebe: I'm calling the cops.

Piper: And tell them what? That we're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next.

Prue: (At the top of the stairs) I found the answer, come on.

[Cut to the attic. They are sitting in a circle on the floor around a low table. They have placed candles in a circle around them.]

Phoebe: Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle.

Piper: Wait, I only count eight.

Prue: Oh you forgot this one. (She holds up a birthday candle.)

Piper: A birthday candle?

Prue: I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies.

Phoebe: Alright, we need the poppet.

Piper: Got it.

(Prue lights the birthday candle and puts it in the pot.)

Phoebe: Right, we're set. Get ready to cast the spell.

Piper: Okay, first I'll make it stronger. (She gets a rose and places it on top of the poppet.) "Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." (She presses the rose thorn into the poppet and places it in the pot.) Okay, the spell's complete.

Phoebe: Let's hope it works.

(They watch the poppet and rose burn. It then explodes and catches on fire.)

[Cut to Jeremy. He is walking down the street then suddenly he starts screaming in pain. Hundreds of thorns tear through his skin.]

[Cut to the attic. They are cleaning up. Prue picks up the pot and has a premonition.]

Prue: Wait! It didn't work.

Piper: What?

Prue: The spell, it didn't work.

Phoebe: How do you know?

Prue: When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy.

Phoebe: You touched the pot and you saw him?

Phoebe: He's on his way here.

(They run out of the attic and down the stairs. They run to the door and Phoebe opens it. Jeremy is standing there. Piper and Prue scream.)

Jeremy: Hello, ladies. (Phoebe stands in front of Prue and Piper. They slowly walk backwards. Phoebe uses her power and he hits the wall.)

Phoebe: Piper, Prue, get out of here now! (They run upstairs.)

Jeremy: Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Phoebe?

(She uses her powers again he hits the wall. She runs upstairs.)

Phoebe: Prue, you're right, our powers _are _growing.

Piper: Put as many things against the door as you can.

(They push a dresser against the door and puts a chair on top of it.)

Jeremy: (From outside) Take me now, Phoebe. My powers are stronger than yours. (He laughs.) Do you think a chair will stop me? (The chair slides off the dresser.) Do you think a dresser will stop me? (The dresser slides away from the door.) Have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away. (He laughs again.)

Piper: What do we do? We're trapped.

(The door explodes and there stands Jeremy. Phoebe, Piper and Prue scream.)

Phoebe: Come on, we'll face him together. Do you remember the spirit board?

Piper: The inscription on the back.

Phoebe: The power of three will set us free. (A circle of fire surrounds them. They hold hands.) Come on, we gotta say it together.

Phoebe/Piper/Prue: The power of three will set us free. (They continue the chant over and over. Then strong wind blows around them. They keep chanting.)

Jeremy: I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth!

(Jeremy explodes and disappears.)

Phoebe: The power of three.

[Scene: Halliwell manor. It's morning. Phoebe walks outside and grabs the paper.]

Andy: Good morning! (He's holding a paper and a cup of coffee.)

Phoebe: Hey, this is a surprise.

Andy: I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee. I just want to make it up to you.

Phoebe: So, you brought me a good cup of coffee?

Andy: Oh this? No, this is mine. I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless of course you're afraid.

Phoebe: Afraid of what?

Andy: Oh, you know, having too good of time, stirring up old memories, rekindling and old flame.

Phoebe: Hmm, good point, better not.

Andy: Okay. Friday night, eight o'clock? You're hesitating.

Phoebe: Yeah, but it's not what you think. It's just that ny life has gotten a bit complicated. Can I call you?

(He gives her his card.)

Andy: Take care, Prue.

Phoebe: Bye, Andy.

(He walks to his car. Prue and Piper come outside. Prue's holding the cat.)

Prue: It's Andy. I told you I heard a man's voice.

Piper: What did he want?

Phoebe: He asked me out.

Piper: And you said ...?

Phoebe: I started to say yes and then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean, do witches date?

Piper: Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys.

Phoebe: You two will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me, everything will be different now.

Prue: Well, at least our lives won't be boring.

Phoebe: But they'll never be the same.

Prue: And this is a bad thing?

Phoebe: No. But it could be a big problem.

Piper: Phoebe's right. What are we gonna do?

Prue: What can't we do?

Phoebe: We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together.

Piper: This should be interesting.

(Phoebe stands inside the house, looks at the door and shuts it with her power.)

End of Chapter One


	2. I've Got You Under My Skin

A/N: I don't own Charmed.

I've Got You Under My Skin

[Scene: Quake. Prue's walking through the crowd.]

Prue: Oops, sorry. (She walks over to Piper.)

Piper: I'm gonna kill him.

Prue: Who?

Piper: Chef Moore. He, of the phony accent, hires me and then quits to open his new place. Thank you very much.

Prue: I don't see any customers complaining.

Piper: Hello, I am not a restaurant tour. I'm a chef. I have no idea what I am doing. Are you wearing my dress?

(Britney comes up to them.)

Prue: Hey, Britney. Ooh, I love that tattoo.

Britney: Thanks.

Prue: I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins.

Britney: In the States, yeah. I got it done in Tahiti. (She hands Piper some money.) Keep the change, Piper. I gotta jam.

Piper: Okay, say hi to Max.

Britney: Bye.

Piper: (to a waitress) Table nine please. (Prue sees a guy and has a premonition.) Now, back to my dress.

Prue: Okay, see that poster boy to your left? (Piper looks at him.) Just glance, don't be obvious.

Piper: I approve, who is he?

Prue: His name is Alec and he's about to come over and ask if he could by me a martini.

Piper: How do you know?

Prue: Let's just say I saw the age old problem of who approaches who. I had a little premonition.

Piper: What? Prue, you are not supposed to use your powers, we agreed.

Prue: No, you and Phoebe agreed. I abstained. Besides, it's not like I can control it, it just popped into my head.

Piper: That's the whole point. None of us can control our powers. That's what scares me. I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant.

Prue: Shh, here he comes.

(Alec walks over to Prue.)

Alec: I was just sitting over there wondering if I could buy you a martini or something.

Prue: Martini, hmm, imagine that. I would love one. It's Alec, right?

Alec: Yeah, how'd you know my name?

Prue: Wild guess. Do you wanna grab a table?

Alec: Yeah.

Piper: (to Prue) Phoebe is gonna be pissed.

Prue: News flash. Stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles.

[Cut to outside. Britney walks to her car. She gets in. She adjusts her rear vision mirror. She sees someone sitting in the back seat and she screams.]

[Scene: Andy's apartment. Andy is asleep in his bed. Phoebe's there sneaking around and putting her clothes on. Andy makes a noise and rolls over. His alarm clock beeps and she uses her power to throw is out the window. Phoebe leaves. Andy wakes up.]

Andy: Phoebe?

…

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper's watching TV and whisking some eggs. Phoebe comes in.]

Phoebe: Morning.

Piper: Morning.

Phoebe: What are you watching?

Piper: Nothing. (She turns off the TV.) Just a show.

Phoebe: About witches? Are you worried we're gonna be burnt at the stake?

Piper: Yeah, right. By the way, Andy called.

Phoebe: When?

Piper: While you were in the shower. Bad date?

Phoebe: No. No, no. Not at all. It was great. You know, dinner, movie, sex.

Piper: Excuse me? On you're first date? You sleaze.

Phoebe: It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper.

Piper: High school doesn't count. That was last decade. Spill it. (Phoebe walks in the living room.) Ooh, that bad, huh?

Phoebe: No, actually that good. It was... well, we were naked. But that's not the point. I told myself that things would be different. That we would take it slow. It just shouldn't of happened, that's all.

(Prue comes down the stairs.)

Prue: What shouldn't of happened?

Piper: Phoebe slept with Andy.

Prue: Hello.

Phoebe: Thanks a lot, mouth.

Prue: Wait, you were gonna tell her but not me? Family meeting.

Phoebe: Speaking of last night. What time did you end up rolling in?

Prue: No, no, no. Do not change the subject.

Phoebe: Don't dodge the question.

Piper: It must of been at least after three.

(They walk in the solarium. Prue sits down.)

Prue: I must be still be in New York time.

Phoebe: Actually, that would make it later.

Piper: Or maybe you and Alec.

Phoebe: Who's Alec?

Piper: Some hottie she hit on in the restaurant.

Prue: Excuse me, where vision is history, he hit on me. Remember, the whole vision thing.

Phoebe: Vision thing? Please tell me you didn't use your powers.

(Prue doesn't say anything. Phoebe looks at Piper.)

Piper: Don't put me in the middle.

Phoebe: I'm not. You were born in the middle. Look, I thought that we agreed.

Prue: No, we didn't. You agreed. You laid down the law. There's a difference.

Phoebe: Prue, our powers aren't toys. We have to be careful or they can get us killed.

Piper: She's right. We don't want any warlocks finding us.

Prue: Look, it was just a lousy premonition, that's all. Nobody died. Besides, you guys can't control control your powers any better than I can. And F.Y.I. nothing happened last night. At least nothing I'm ashamed of.

Phoebe: There's another reason we have to be careful. Andy thinks someone's abducting women in our area.

Prue: Abducting women? What do you mean?

Phoebe: I mean warlocks aren't the only evil we have to watch out for. And F.Y.I. I'm not ashamed of anything.

…

[Scene: Police station. Andy's looking at a picture of Brittany. He hands it to Morris. Max is there.]

Max: She didn't come home at all last night. That's not like Brittany, believe me.

Morris: Tell me, Max. What time did she leave to go to Quake?

Max: 8:30. She called around ten, said she was coming home. But I'm really worried.

Andy: Chances are she'll show up. Usually do. The best thing to do right now is to go home and see if she calls, alright. Will you do that?

Max: Yeah, thanks.

(Max leaves.)

Andy: Forth one this week.

Morris: Yeah, well, they can't just be disappearing into thin air. Do something to your hair?

Andy: At least we narrowed down his feeding pool to the area around the restaurant.

Morris: Yeah, well, better tell your sweetie to lock the door at night.

[Scene: Outside a church. Piper's sitting in her car. Someone knocks on the window. Piper gets a fright.]

Piper: Pastor Williams, you scared me.

Pastor Williams: I'm sorry. Aren't you a little early? Dropping off the unused food from the restaurant. I thought you weren't coming by until this afternoon.

Piper: I am. I mean, I'm coming back with everything.

Pastor Williams: Great. So what are you doing here now?

Piper: Nothing really. Just, uh, just thinking.

Pastor Williams: About?

Piper: Mary Estee.

Pastor Williams: Who?

Piper: It's just a stupid documentary I saw. By the way, is it true that evil beings can't go into a church without being... (She makes a noise and moved her hands to show they were hit by lightning. They laugh.)

Pastor Williams: Evil beings? You mean, like what? Vampires?

Piper: Vampires, no. I was thinking more on the lines of witches.

Pastor Williams: Witches, huh? Let me out it to you this way. I sure wouldn't wanna risk it. I gotta go. I'll see you later?

Piper: Yeah, right, absolutely. (He leaves. Piper gets out of her car and walks over to the door. Just as she's about to grab the handle, there's a crack of thunder and she runs away.)

[Scene: Bucklands. Phoebe's running towards an elevator.]

Phoebe: Hold the door. (She runs in the elevator and drops her briefcase. Everything falls out of it.) Damn it. Rex, can you push twelve please? (He does so.)

Rex: Here let me help. (He bends down and picks up some papers.) Eighteenth century French art. Do you work in the auction house upstairs?

Phoebe: No, just interviewing, if I ever get there in time. Don't let me get my King Louies' mixed up. (Phoebe's phone rings. She answers it.) Hello? Uh, Andy, how did you get this number?

Andy: Phoebe, I think we should talk.

Phoebe: Yeah, it's just that I'm really late for this interview.

Andy: I didn't mean for what happened last night to happen, Phoebe. You have to know that, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Of course I'm you know, totally wrong for it anyway, stuffy old auction house. I don't even know why you called.

Andy: Come on, Phoebe. Listen to me. We've known each other for a long time. We just couldn't help ourselves. It's nothing to be ashamed of.

Phoebe: I know, Andy.

Andy: All we did was make love.

Phoebe: I know, Andy.

Andy: Talk to me, help me out here, Phoebe. Why'd you sneak out like that?

Phoebe: I did not sneak out. Right, you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you. And I did write, you know, I just didn't leave it. (The phone crackles.) Hello? Hello? (She hangs up. The door on the elevator starts to open but Phoebe uses her power to make it close.)

Guy: Hey, it missed my floor.

(Phoebe uses her power so it misses everyone else's floor and it goes straight to floor twelve.)

Rex: That was strange. Lucky you, huh?

(The door opens.)

Phoebe: Yeah, I'm charmed alright.

[Scene: Quake. Prue hands a menu to a guy. There's a woman sitting next to him.]

Prue: He you go.

Stefan: Thank you.

Prue: Excuse me, but aren't you Stefan?

Stefan: Yes. I'm sorry, do we know each other?

Prue: Oh, highly doubtful. I'm just familiar with your work. Like everyone else in the world.

Stefan: Well, I don't know about that. Well, I'll take a compliment from a gorgeous woman.

Prue: I'm sure your girlfriend must appreciate that.

Stefan: (whispering) She's not my girlfriend.

Prue: (whispering) Then why are you whispering?

Woman: Excuse me. (She leaves.)

Prue: Ooh, ooh, okay. Well, it was really nice meeting you.

Stefan: You too. Listen, listen. I'm in town for a couple of days doing a Porsche shoot. If you're interested, stop by. I would love to photograph you. You _do_ model don't you?

Prue: In my dreams, yeah.

(He writes down the address and gives it to her. She smiles and walks away. Piper comes up to her.)

Piper: A driver just called in sick. Can you do a quick delivery?

Prue: Sure. Is that guy at the bar staring at me?

Piper: There are a lot of guys at the bar staring at you.

Prue: The one at the far end. Tall, dark, brooding, very New York.

Piper: Sorry, no.

(Prue looks over and Stefan is gone.)

[Scene: Bucklands. Phoebe and a woman are walking towards an office.]

Woman: He's seen your resume and is very impressed. I gotta tell you, it's already blown out six other applicants.

Phoebe: I still don't know why he's interested. I never even applied.

Woman: He likes what you did at the museum. Even though your ex-boss trashed you. What's Roger got against you anyway?

Phoebe: Hard to say. Unless shattering his ego counts for something. He's also my ex-fiancé.

Woman: Got it. You ready?

Phoebe: Yeah.

(They walk in the office. Rex is there.)

Woman: Rex Buckland, this is Phoebe Halliwell. Interviewing for the new specialist.

Rex: Actually we've already met. Welcome to my stuffy auction house.

[Scene: Stefan's photography place. There is a woman tied to a table.]

Woman: Please, don't hurt me. Let me go. Please, Stefan.

(Stefan walks up to her and you see he is really old.)

Stefan: It's Javna.

(His eyes glow and a really bright light comes out of his eyes and goes into hers. She screams and she turns into an old woman. Stefan then turns young again.)

…

[Scene: Bucklands. Rex's office. He's interviewing Phoebe.]

Rex: How many divisions did you correct?

Phoebe: Seven, including the colonist estate. It should be on my resume.

Rex: Franklin Carlton. That's quite a coup.

Phoebe: Well, I tend to be on the persistent side. I usually get what I want.

Rex: A no doubter. It's a shame though that you think you're... how did you put it in the elevator? Totally wrong for the job.

Phoebe: That was a private phone conversation.

Rex: Hardly.

Phoebe: You called me, remember. Not the other way around. And while we're at it, I think it's incredibly unfair that you eavesdrop on a private call and then you judge me based entirely on what you thought you heard.

Rex: I apologize. It was unfair of me. I'm new of all this. I've only just taken over the house from my father, so I'm very protective of it. But knowing that, what you did at the museum, attracting the younger market, it's totally consistent of what I want to do there. It's just when all these qualifications are signed, It's very important to me that whoever I hire, truly wants to be here. (The intercom beeps.) Yep.

Secretary's voice: Excuse me, Mr. Buckland. Your next interview is waiting. Should I reschedule him?

Rex: No, I think we're done here.

Phoebe: Well, thanks for your time. (She walks over to the door, stops and turns around.) My area of expertise ranges from Ming Dynasty to a Mark McGuire ricky baseball card. You name it - I can identify it. Now, I may not of solved this job originally, but I do want it. And I am definitely right for it.

[Scene: The Church. Prue and Piper get out of the Quake van.]

Prue: You would think after last night, Phoebe would be a lot mellower. I mean, how long had it been? Six months? Which is worse.

Piper: It's just so un-Phoebe like to have sex on the first date. I mean, everything's changing since we've become... you know.

(They start getting the stuff out of the back of the van.)

Prue: Come on, you've never had sex on the first date?

Piper: No, have you? Don't answer that.

Prue: Well, it's not a regular thing. Of course now that I'm a witch I can see if it's gonna be any good or not before it actually... (She notices an elderly man standing next to her. She hands him a tray.) Hi. (He walks away.)

Piper: What's the matter with you? Are you outta your mind?

Prue: Come on, it's not like he took me literally.

Piper: You don't know that, he could of. I just think we need to be extra careful. In bed and out.

Prue: Okay, well there's careful and then there's paranoid. Do you wanna talk about it?

Piper: Talk about what?

(Pastor Williams comes up to them.)

Pastor Williams: Hey, Phoebe, I didn't know you were back in town.

Prue: Hey.

(They hug.)

Pastor Williams: Say goodbye to the Big Apple did you?

Prue: Oh, I ate the worm. Hey, I'm gonna go get some gum. Do you guys want anything?

Pastor Williams: No thanks.

(Piper shakes her head.)

Prue: Okay, good to see you.

Pastor Williams: You too.

(Prue walks away.)

Piper: Okay, here's the deal. I got this friend. Has a little problem. Could be bad. Not quite sure what to tell her.

Pastor Williams: You wanna go inside?

Piper: No. I mean, I've gotta get going.

Pastor Williams: So what's the problem?

Piper: Well, she kinda, sort of thinks she might be a witch.

Pastor Williams: Witches again, huh?

Piper: Not a good thing is it?

Pastor Williams: Certainly not a question I get everyday. How well do you remember Sunday school lessons? I suggest 22:18. Thou shall not suffer a witch to live.

Piper: Meaning...

Pastor Williams: If you go by the old school, it means put her to death. She's evil.

[Cut to Prue. She's at the store. She grabs a magazine and some gum and walks up to the counter.]

Prue: Here you go.

Guy: $3.52.

Elderly man: Should be used on grandchildren's birthdays. (He's holding a lottery ticket. Prue looks over at him.) It's a ten million dollar jackpot. Who knows? I mean, today may be our lucky day. If not, we're gonna lose our house.

(Prue touches a lottery ticket and she has a premonition of the lottery numbers.)

Prue: 4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40. Those are the winning numbers.

Guy: Yeah, yeah, right lady. You want this stuff or don't you?

Prue: (to the elderly man) 4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40. Trust me, Mr. Today is your lucky day. I think I'll buy one of these lottery tickets too.

[Cut back to the church. Piper's waiting in the car. Prue gets in with a smile on her face.]

Prue: Ready? Let's go.

Piper: What are you smiling about?

Prue: Nothing.

[Scene: Outside Quake. Morris and Andy are sitting in the car.]

Andy: What do you want me to say? This does not feel right to me about this, I can't help it.

Morris: Here we go again.

Andy: I mean, where are they, alright? What's this guy doing to these poor women?

Morris: Thinking alien abduction are ya?

Andy: I'm serious, Morris.

Morris: I know, that's what scares me. Let me guess, favourite movie when growing up - Ghostbusters? Look, we got a crazy, Trudeau. Likes the pretty ladies. That's it, the end. If he goes back looking make the world a safer place. That too hard to follow?

Andy: Evil dead II. Favourite movie growing up. Just for the record.

(Andy sees Prue get out of her car.)

Morris: Bank across the street, I think we should grab the ATM tapes and see if... (Andy gets out of the car.) Whoa, whoa, where are going? No, no, forget it Romeo. You're not blowing our cover.

Andy: Come on, Morris. Cut me some slack. I have to talk to her. Please? Five minutes, that's all I need.

[Cut inside Quake. Phoebe walks up to Piper.]

Piper: Cindy, come on, your salmon's up. Hector, way behind. We need clean plates.

Phoebe: You didn't give Andy my cell phone number by any chance did you?

Piper: No, why?

Phoebe: Never mind.

Piper: Remind me I wanted to do this for a living, right?

Phoebe: Looks like you're not the only one of us who's going to be doing anything for a living. Look how bad my interview went.

Piper: I can't imagine you were less then stellar.

(Phoebe notices Prue sitting at a table with Stefan.)

Phoebe: What's Prue doing here?

Piper: Flirting.

Phoebe: Yeah, and she's wearing Armani. Where did she get that?

Piper: Not from my closet. I gotta go.

(She walks away. Phoebe walks up to Prue.)

Prue: Phoebe, hi. This is my other sister. Phoebe, this is Stefan the photographer.

Stefan: Pleasure.

Phoebe: Likewise. (They shake hands.) Nice dress.

Prue: Don't worry, it's not yours.

Phoebe: I know. I could never afford it.

Prue: Will you excuse me for one minute? I'll be right back.

(Prue and Phoebe walk away. Stefan looks at his hand and it's turning really old.)

[Cut to the kitchen. Phoebe and Prue walk in.]

Phoebe: How are you gonna pay for that? You're broke.

Prue: Not for long.

Phoebe: What does that mean? You didn't use your powers again?

Prue: Maybe. Are you telling me you haven't?

Phoebe: No, I'm not telling you that but we're not talking about me are we?

(Piper comes up to them.)

Piper: What are you guys doing in here?

Prue: Same thing we do at home.

Phoebe: What, did you go to the tracks, play the market, what?

Prue: The lottery.

Piper: Prue!

Prue: What did you want me to do? Ignore the premonition? Not help a needy family. That's what we're supposed to do, right?

Phoebe: No, we are not supposed to use our powers for our own personal gain. That's what it says in the Book Of Shadows.

Piper: Not so loud.

Prue: You said we needed money, right? We'll I'm getting some.

Piper: Come on, you guys.

Phoebe: Well, get a job like everybody else.

Prue: I'm using my mind instead.

(Andy enters the kitchen.)

Andy: Phoebe?

(Andy bumps into a guy holding plates.)

Piper: Watch it! (Piper freezes everyone and the plates before they hit the ground.) Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, not again.

Phoebe: Now look what you've done.

Prue: This is my fault?

Piper: You guys aren't freezing?

Prue: I guess it doesn't work on witches. Piper, how long does it last?

(Phoebe looks outside the kitchen and sees that no one is frozen.)

Piper: I don't know, not long.

Phoebe: Uh, it doesn't work out there either.

Piper: Oh, tell me this isn't happening.

[Cut to outside the kitchen. Morris walks in.]

[Cut back in the kitchen.]

Prue: Calm down, it's okay. It's all gonna be okay.

(Phoebe looks outside again and notices Morris walking towards the kitchen.)

Phoebe: Oh, God, Andy's partner just came in and he's headed this way.

Piper: What are we gonna do?

Prue: Stall him.

(Phoebe runs out of the kitchen.)

Phoebe: Hey, Inspector Morris, right?

Morris: That's right. Is Trudeau in there?

Phoebe: Uh, Andy? I don't know is he?

[Cut back in the kitchen. Prue's fanning Piper with a menu.]

Prue: Okay, breathe, Piper, breathe.

(Just as Morris opens the door, everyone unfreezes and the plates fall on the floor and break.)

Andy: I really think we should... (He notices Morris there.) talk. What are you doing here? I thought I had five minutes.

Morris: Yeah, I gave you ten.

Piper: Guys, you know, we're really busy in here.

Andy: Yeah, sure.

Phoebe: Uh, I'll call you later, I promise.

Andy: Okay.

Prue: Bye.

(They leave.)

Piper: I hate being a witch.

…

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper's looking in the Book Of Shadows. Prue walks in.]

Prue: Hey, what are you doing?

Piper: Reading. Thinking.

Prue: About what?

Piper: About how totally screwed we are now that we're witches.

Prue: Oh, that.

Piper: You don't understand, you don't think we are. You're never afraid of anything. I envy that about you, I always have.

Prue: Yeah, well, don't because it gets me in trouble sometimes. Piper, talk to me.

Piper: I don't know, it's like our whole lives have been like everybody else. Rushing off to work, going out on bad dates, buying shoes and suddenly we wake up one day and everything is different. We're witches now. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Prue: Are you kidding? It's a great thing.

Piper: You don't know that. We don't know anything about these powers. Why we have them, what they mean, where they come from. I mean, how do we know it's not... how do we know it's not from evil?

Prue: Piper, we've been through this. We're good witches.

Piper: What about Jeremy? What about all the other warlocks he said would be coming after us. How do we know we're not just like them? That is what scares me. We don't know. I just wanna be normal again. As messed up as that was. Is that too much to ask for?

Prue: Piper, listen to me. You are the most sweetest, most caring person I've ever met. No, I mean that, you are. You're always there to help anybody, even strangers. You've been doing it your whole life. So there's no way you've been given this, this gift if it wasn't to do good things with it. To protect the innocent just like the Book Of Shadows said. Besides, if anyone is concerned of being bad, it's me, right? (Piper laughs) You've got nothing to be afraid of. I am going to get my picture taken.

(She does a little pose. Piper laughs.)

[Scene: At a restaurant. Phoebe and Andy are sitting at a table. A waitress places two cups of coffee on the table.]

Andy: Thanks.

Phoebe: (in unison with Andy) Uh, Andy.

Andy: (in unison with Phoebe) Look, Phoebe.

Phoebe/Andy: (in unison with Andy) You go first. (in unison with Phoebe) Go ahead.

Andy: I'm not sorry it happened, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Well, I have to be honest with you, Andy, I am. I mean, not because I didn't enjoy it, I did. Especially the, um...

Andy: Yeah, that was great.

Phoebe: And of course so was the, uh...

Andy: That was nice too.

Phoebe: Yeah, but, you know, that's not the point, it's... I haven't seen you in almost seven years. Just starting right back where we left off is...

Andy: I know, I know, believe me. I just wanna know why you left, that's all. Why can't you tell me? What's the big secret?

Phoebe: Believe me, you don't wanna know.

Andy: Try me.

Phoebe: Well, my life, it's gotten a little complicated and I just don't think that I should get involved in anything right now.

Andy: Phoebe, we had sex. It doesn't mean we have to elope. Okay, about this, why don't we just pretend it never happened?

Phoebe: Do you want me to toss you a life preserve now, or just let you sink on your own?

(Andy laughs.)

Andy: No, no, I'm serious. Why don't you just count that one as part of our old relationship and we'll slow down, we'll start another. Phoebe, we've been given a second chance here, I don't wanna blow it this time. (Phoebe's phone rings and Andy's pager beeps.) Dating in the nineties.

Phoebe: Excuse me. Hello? Uh, yeah, absolutely, I'm sure I can make that. Okay, thanks. (She hangs up.) Uh, just give me a little time to think things over, okay?

(She leaves.)

[Scene: Outside the church. Piper's sitting in her car.]

Piper: I have nothing to be afraid of. I have nothing to be afraid of. (She gets out of her car and walks over to the church door. She holds onto the handle and pulls it open. She pokes her foot inside to make sure nothing happens. She steps inside and smiles.) I'm good! (She walks back down the stairs and Britney's there as an old woman. Piper looks at her and then her hand and sees the tattoo on it.) Britney?

Britney: You know me? Is that my name?

[Scene: Bucklands. Outside Rex's office. Phoebe's there.]

Rex: Phoebe, thank you for coming back.

Phoebe: Well, thanks for having me back, although I must admit I didn't expect it.

Rex: I told you I was interested and I am. But first of all I decided to test your expertise if you don't mind. See how good you really are. (They walk down the hallway.) This is Hannah Webster, one of our assistant specialists. This is Phoebe Halliwell.

(They shake hands.)

Phoebe: Nice to meet you.

Rex: Please, tell us about this piece.

(They show her a painting.)

Phoebe: Well, Madonna of Meadow, Giovanni Berlini, 16th century, fabulous piece. Worth 3, 4 million dollars easily if it wasn't a copy.

Hannah: What makes you think it's a copy?

Phoebe: Too well preserved, no yellowing. Besides, the frame support is in pine and Italian painters used poplar back then.

Rex: Um, what about this one?

Phoebe: Daygar. Actually, this was the only sculpture he exhibited himself.

(Hannah knocks a ladder and a tin of paint falls above Phoebe.)

Rex: Watch out! (Phoebe puts her hands up to block the paint and she accidentally uses her power and the paint moves and misses her.) Are you okay?

Phoebe: Uh, uh, yeah, yeah, I'm okay.

Rex: You sure? I'm sorry, I can't believe that happened.

Phoebe: It's okay.

Rex: Well, uh, I really don't know what to say, except you're hired, if you still want the job.

Phoebe: Are you serious?

Rex: Can you start Monday?

Phoebe: Yeah, absolutely.

Rex: Terrific. It's done then. Yeah, we can sort out the details when you come in. In the mean time, welcome aboard.

Phoebe: Thanks. Bye.

(Phoebe walks away.)

Rex: Well, what do you think?

Hannah: I think she's either the luckiest woman alive or she's a witch.

[Scene: Manor. Phoebe enters.]

Phoebe: Piper? Prue? Guess what?

(Britney walks in the foyer.)

Britney: What?

(Piper walks in holding a bowl.)

Piper: Phoebe, thank God you're home.

Phoebe: Yeah, who, uh...

Piper: Here you go, Britney. (She hands her the bowl.) Why don't you go sit down at the table, okay? There you go.

(Britney walks over to the table.)

Phoebe: Um, sorry, Britney?

Piper: You're not gonna believe this. I'm not sure I do. I think... no, I know, this woman is Britney Reynolds.

Phoebe: Yeah, right, Piper and I'm Rosey O'Donnell.

Piper: No, I mean it. Britney had a tattoo, right? An angel on her right hand, remember?

(Prue looks over at Britney and notices the tattoo.)

Phoebe: That can't be.

Piper: That's what I thought at first but then I started asking her some questions. Things only Britney would know. She may be senile but it was enough to convince me.

[Scene: Stefan's photography place. Prue arrives in the van. She gets out holding a dress. She walks over and knocks on the door.]

Prue: Stefan, it's me, Prue.

(Prue touches the door handle and has a premonition of herself tied to a table and Javna's there. His eyes start glowing. The premonition ends. Prue runs back to her car and she gets in. Someone grabs her from the backseat.)

…

[Scene: Manor. Attic. Phoebe and Piper walk over to the Book Of Shadows.]

Phoebe: Piper, what are you talking about?

Piper: I'm telling you. I saw something about it in the Book Of Shadows. (She starts flipping through the book. She finds the page.) Okay, look, see? Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young.

Phoebe: By evoking the black magic power, the evil eye to sustain eternal youth.

Piper: It's gotta be what happened to Britney.

Phoebe: Yeah, but there must be some kind of incantation to reverse it.

Piper: There is. "The hand of fatima." It says that the Prophet Mohammad centuries ago to banish Javna back to where ever the hell he came from.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, the problem is we don't know who Javna is, let alone where he is.

[Cut to downstairs. Britney sees the address of Stefan's photograph place and she faints.]

[Cut back to the attic. Prue and Piper hear her.]

Piper: Britney? (They run downstairs to Britney.) Oh my God, what happened?

Phoebe: Britney, are you alright?

Piper: I'll call 911.

Phoebe: And tell them what? That she's dying of old age at 25? (Piper picks up the napkin that the address is on.) What is it?

Piper: It's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant. With Stefan's address on the back.

Britney: Javna.

Piper: Phoebe, that's where Prue went.

[Scene: Police station. Andy and Morris are looking at security tapes.]

Morris: Look at this. ATM tape caught the first victim.

Andy: And she's leaving with that photographer, Stefan.

Morris: Jibes was the last place she was seen before she disappeared. Is he on a suspect list?

Andy: Just moved to the top.

Morris: God bless ATM's.

[Scene: Stefan's photography place. Prue is tied to a table.]

Prue: Wait, Stefan or whoever you are, let me go.

Javna: It's Javna.

(Javna's eyes glow and Prue screams.)

[Cut to outside. Phoebe and Piper pull up in the car. They run up to the van.]

Phoebe: Do you see anything?

Piper: No. Phoebe...

Phoebe: Look, we'll find her.

Piper: Maybe we should call the police.

Phoebe: No, if Javna has her then we're the only ones who can stop him.

Piper: But we need Prue to do it. The incantation only work with the three of us.

(They hear Prue scream.)

[Cut to inside A bright light comes out of Javna's eyes into Prue's. Piper and Phoebe come in. Phoebe uses her power and throws Javna across the room. The bright light then goes into Phoebe's eyes. Piper unties Prue.]

Piper: Prue, we don't have a lot of time, okay?

Prue: Phoebe, grab the mirror.

(Phoebe grabs a mirror and puts it in front of her face and reflects the light back into Javna's eyes. Phoebe gets the spell and they start chanting.)

Phoebe: Now.

Phoebe, Piper, Prue: "Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend they will to the power of three, eye of earth, evil and accursed."

(They repeat it. Javna turns into a skeleton and then into dust and disappears.)

[Cut to the manor. Britney turns young again.]

[Cut back to Phoebe, Piper and Prue.]

Prue: Very cool.

(They go outside and the police are there.)

Andy: Phoebe? What are you doing here?

Phoebe: Well, we were just trying to get the van started.

Piper: Yeah, Prue called. She was having car troubles.

Prue: Stefan was gonna take some pictures of me.

Andy: Do you have any idea how lucky you are? This guy's a stalker.

Morris: No sign of him inside. He's car's here so he might still be around.

Andy: Excuse me.

(Andy reaches in the car and starts it.)

Piper: Hey, how about that. You fixed it.

Andy: How about that.

Prue: Maybe we should go.

(Prue and Piper walk away.)

Phoebe: Uh, thanks. Call me?

Andy: Sure.

…

[Scene: Quake. Prue walks in.]

Prue: Whoops, excuse me. (She walks up to a woman.) Hey, how are you? (The woman looks at her strangely. She goes over to Phoebe and Piper.)

Piper: Do you know that girl?

Prue: I almost was that girl. She was one of Stefan's victims. Obviously doesn't remember.

Phoebe: Lucky her.

Prue: No, lucky me. I learned my lesson. I have got to be more careful.

Phoebe: Excuse me, did I just hear it? Did she actually admit to doing something wrong?

Piper: That's what I heard.

Prue: Frame it. It won't happen again.

Piper: At least we helped those people. I mean, it's nice we know our powers really are good.

Phoebe: Yeah, good for everything but love lives unfortunately. Although I must admit they do come in handy once in a while.

Prue: Uh huh. Hypocrite. (Prue sees the lottery numbers come up on the TV screen.) The winning numbers. I've won. (Phoebe gives her a look.) Well, I did.

(She gets the ticket out of her purse and the numbers disappear.)

Phoebe: See, I told you. You can't intentionally use your powers for your own personal gain, remember?

Prue: It's a good thing I didn't take the tags off that dress. Oh, well. At least those old couples didn't lose their house.

Piper: A toast to the power of three. Whether we like it or not.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Thank You For Not Morphing

Thank You For Not Morphing

[Scene: Outside the manor. Phoebe, Piper and Prue are walking down the stairs heading towards the house across the street.]

Phoebe: So, we're agreed? Twenty minutes?

Piper: Phoebe, you can't do a party in twenty minutes.

Phoebe: Watch me.

Prue: Phoebe's party tips - meet, greet and bail.

Phoebe: Hey, I'm sorry but some of us have a job.

Prue: And some of us have fun.

Piper: And some of us are having a really bad hair day.

Phoebe: You know, that is a sign. Let's turn back now before it's too late.

Piper: No.

Prue: Phoebe, it's never too late for a party.

Piper: It's never too late, Phoebe.

Prue: Remember my sweet sixteen? (You see a dog in the bushes. They walk across the street and into Fritz, Marshall and Cynda's house.) Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we throw a party and charge commission. It's a great way to make extra cash.

Phoebe: Hey, I have an even better idea. Why don't you just get a job.

Marshall: The sisters Halliwell. Now the party can begin.

Cynda: It's about time you chicks showed.

Fritz: Hey, Phoebe, I'm glad you made it.

Phoebe: Wouldn't miss it for the world, Fritz.

Piper: Marshall, the place looks great.

Marshall: Thank you. We're mostly just restoring it. I didn't wanna change it too much. You guys knew the old owners didn't you?

Prue: Oh, we basically grew up with their kids. We probably know the house better than you guys.

Marshall: (to Fritz) Oh, hey, how's the bar?

Fritz: Oh, dry. I'll take care of it.

Cynda: No, my turn.

(Cynda crushes a beer can with her bare hands. Cynda walks away.)

Marshall: Try to behave, Cynda. We have guests.

Fritz: You know... sisters.

Phoebe: Tell me about it.

(Piper and Prue look at her.)

Marshall: So listen, enjoy the party.

Prue: Okay.

(Fritz and Marshall walk away.)

Phoebe: Okay, I came, I saw, I was perky. Now I just want my head on a pillow because I have to wake up early.

Prue: No. I mean, not yet.

Piper: Yeah, Phoebe, we just got here. It, it wouldn't look good.

Phoebe: Alright, what's going on?

Prue: Going on? What do you mean? (Prue sees Andy.) Oh, what a coinkidink. Look, who's here.

(Phoebe looks over at Andy. He waves.)

Phoebe: Prue, you didn't.

Prue: Well, your fingers weren't doing the walking, somebody's had to.

Phoebe: We've been through this. Okay, cop, witch, is not a love connection.

Prue: Boy, girl, lighten up.

(Andy comes over to Phoebe.)

Piper: Hi, Andy.

(Piper and Prue walk away.)

Phoebe: We're working on their subtlety.

Andy: Then it's onto ending hunger and creating world peace, right?

Phoebe: Hmm, what will I do with my Saturdays?

Andy: Funny you should ask. I don't mean to push you but I was wondering if you're not doing anything, I kind of have these tickets but they're for a Warriors game and you probably wouldn't be interested, so...

Phoebe: Well, the team can't do any worse than they did last year. Did you see him get creamed by the Lakers?

Andy: Impressive. Is that a yes?

Phoebe: You know, um, I need to check my book because I might have a thing.

Andy: A thing?

(Fritz walks up to them.)

Fritz: So Phoebe, I hear you're friends with a cop.

Phoebe: Inspector actually.

Fritz: Oh, yeah. I've got these parking tickets.

Andy: My focus is mainly homicide and robbery.

Fritz: Yeah, yeah. So I have these parking tickets...

Phoebe: Gotta go.

(Phoebe walks away.)

Andy: Phoebe, wait.

[Cut to outside. Phoebe walks back over to the manor. She notices the door's open.]

Phoebe: Prue.

(She walks inside and shuts the door. There's a dog on the stairs and it starts barking at her. She runs back outside. The dog's eyes glow.)

…

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Phoebe, Piper and Prue are there.]

Prue: How big was this dog again?

Phoebe: Huge. Did you see the scratches on the attic door?

Piper: What was it doing in the house?

Phoebe: I don't know. Someone obviously left the front door open again.

Prue: Why do you always assume it was me? What about Piper?

Piper: Not it.

Prue: Well, it's not a big deal. We checked the house and nothing is missing except my Pat Boone Christmas CD.

Piper: Now this is really creepy. If there were a dog in the house, then it had to have an owner. No dog I know can open that front door, let alone reach the top shelf.

Prue: Hey, maybe we should get a security system.

Phoebe: No, they are way too expensive. Besides after what happened, Andy will be checking in every five minutes.

Piper: Oh, you told him.

Prue: Convenient. So what should we do?

Phoebe: Well, either we could rely on our vicious guard cat to protect us or we could remember to lock the doors.

(Phoebe walks in the laundry.)

Prue: That is a really good idea, Phoebe.

(Prue walks over and locks the door. Phoebe wiggles the door handle. Piper and Prue laugh.)

Phoebe: Unlock the door, Prue.

[Scene: Bucklands. Phoebe's office. Phoebe's sitting at her desk writing on a notepad. Victor walks in. He clears his throat. Phoebe looks up.]

Victor: I was told that you might be able to help me. (He pulls a ring off his finger.) I'd like to have this (he puts it on the desk) appraised.

Phoebe: Well, you would be better off going to the house's appraiser.

Victor: I've been there. He'd need a week. And I just... I wouldn't feel right without it. It's a family heirloom.

(She picks it up and looks at it.)

Phoebe: I think I've seen a ring similar to this before. The setting's quite old. At least 17th century. (She walks over to a shelf and picks up a book.) The stones looks like crystallite. Keep in mind this is just an educated guess.

Victor: Please, (he sits down) guess away.

Phoebe: I am not mistaken. It's a stone that the Egyptians believed would protect them against spells, curses, evil spirits. This wouldn't be a wedding band by any chance would it?

Victor: You tell me.

Phoebe: The stones are set in two's. The symbol of twoality. Man, woman. Like in protection.

Victor: And what does all that tell you?

Phoebe: Where did you get this ring? What did you say your name was?

Victor: I think you know what my name is... Phoebe.

Phoebe: Get out, (she throws the ring on the table and stands up) and stay away from us.

(He puts on the ring.)

Victor: I'm staying at the Ballmark. What do you say you and your sisters join me for dinner? Let's say tomorrow night. We can talk.

Phoebe: After how you abandoned us? How dare you.

Victor: Fiery temper. I like that. It reminds me of someone I know.

Phoebe: I am nothing like you. I would never leave my responsibilities, my family.

Victor: I can see we have some issues to work through.

Phoebe: Oh, we've got the whole subscription. Now get out before I have you thrown out.

Victor: Is that anyway to talk to your father?

(He leaves.)

…

[Scene: At a cafe. Phoebe, Piper and Prue are sitting at a table drinking coffee.]

Piper: I wonder why he went to you first? Why not Prue or me?

Phoebe: Piper, it's not like I won the lottery.

Prue: What was he like? Did he ask about us?

Phoebe: Actually, no. (Prue looks upset.) Prue, think about it. He abandoned us. He was a no show for twenty years and then what, suddenly here he is? Why now?

Piper: Maybe he just wants to be part of our lives.

Phoebe: After all this time? Don't get your hopes up.

Prue: Well, there's only one way to find out. Why wait till dinner? Let's go see him now.

Phoebe: Will you be rational. Don't you find it just a little suspicious that just when we find out...

(a waitress comes up to the table and picks up the dirty plates.)

Waitress: Let me get that for you.

(She walks away.)

Phoebe: Just when we find out we're witches he shows up. But when mum dies he's no where to be found.

Prue: He sent us birthday cards.

Phoebe: Selective memory. Grams always told us he was a threat to us. There's no reason to think that's changed.

Piper: Phoebe, it's not that I don't see your point but you knew him, we didn't. Why can't we have a chance to know now?

Phoebe: Because we really don't know why he's here and until we do we can't trust him.

[Scene: A hotel. Prue knocks on the door to Victor's room.]

Victor: Entrée.

(Prue opens the door and walks in. She walks down all hallway and into a room. She sees Victor getting a massage.)

Prue: Daddy?

Victor: Well, well. What a nice surprise.

(He stands up.)

Prue: I'm, uh, I'm sorry to just show up like this. I know I was supposed to wait for dinner but I...

Victor: No, nonsense. Welcome. Let me get a good look at you. This is my baby girl. Little... Piper? (Prue looks crushed.) Prue.

Prue: Yeah. That's okay. People confuse us all the time.

Victor: Are you kidding? I should be slapped and persecuted. Let me make it up to you. How about some room service?

(He heads towards the phone.)

Prue: I just ate actually.

Victor: A drink? You are legal, right?

Prue: Barely but no thanks.

Victor: A massage? I can call Lucy back.

Prue: No, really, I don't want anything. I just wanted to look at you.

Victor: It's like looking in the mirror isn't it? You've got you daddy's eyes, you know that?

Prue: I noticed that.

Victor: How about a hug? (They hug and Prue gets a premonition of Victor holding the Book Of Shadows. The premonition ends. The phone rings and they stop hugging.) They always manage to find me.

Prue: You know what? It's okay, I, I'll just see you at dinner, I've gotta go.

(Prue leaves.)

Victor: Prue. Prue, wait.

[Scene: Outside the manor. A mailman walks up the stairs to the front door. His index finger turns into a key, he unlocks the door and walks inside. He walks up the stairs and up to the attic. The attic door is locked so he breaks it down. He grabs the Book Of Shadows and runs back down the stairs. When he walks through the doorway, the book flies out of his hands. He picks it back up but it doesn't let him take it outside. He sees Phoebe coming up the stairs so he quickly closes the door and he throws the book in the living room. He shape shifts into Andy. Phoebe walks in.]

Phoebe: Andy, what are you doing in here?

Andy: Uh, door was open.

Phoebe: Again?

Andy: Yeah, I, uh, came by to check up and it was open. I looked around. Everything seems to be in order. (Phoebe sees the Book Of Shadows on the floor in the living room.) You want me to check upstairs?

Phoebe: Uh, no, no, no, that's okay really. (She uses her power and the book slides under a stand.) Oh, and, um, about tomorrow night, I've changed my mind.

Andy: Excuse me?

Phoebe: Well, you'll never believe who popped back into my life after twenty years. Victor, my dad.

Andy: Your dad?

Phoebe: Yeah, he wants to have dinner and I would really rather avoid that. Too bad the game's not tonight. (Cynda knocks on the door.) Uh, hi Cynda.

Cynda: Hey. Everything okay?

Phoebe: Yeah, thanks.

Cynda: Bye.

Phoebe: Nice party last night.

(Cynda leaves.)

Andy: I guess I'll get going too.

(He kisses her on the cheek and leaves. Phoebe locks the door. She walks over, picks up the Book Of Shadows and takes it back upstairs. She notices the broken door.)

Phoebe: What the hell?

…

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Phoebe, Piper and Prue's there. Prue sits down at the table. Phoebe and Piper are looking through the drawers.]

Prue: You don't know for sure.

Phoebe: I know plenty. First someone rips off the attic door, then the Book Of Shadows is found downstairs. Isn't that enough?

(Piper gets a phone book out of a drawer.)

Piper: Why would somebody want the book? Here.

(She hands the phone book to Prue and they both sit down at the table.)

Phoebe: Well, for one reason, they know what it can do. They want its power, our power.

Piper: That would mean it's someone who knows us and knows that we're witches.

Phoebe: Yeah, someone like Victor.

Prue: What? Dad?

Phoebe: Look, just think about it. The moment he shows up someone makes two attempts to grab the book. Coincidence? I think not.

Piper: The craft is a chick thing, Phoebe. It's passed on down through the female line. There's a good chance dad doesn't even know we're charmed.

Phoebe: And there's as good of a chance he does.

(Prue remembers the premonition she had.)

Piper: What would he want with the book? And why would he take it from us? Prue, help me out here. Prue.

Prue: Okay. Let's just say for the sake of argument that he is after the it. Wouldn't he of taken it with him? He wouldn't of left it behind.

Piper: Okay, we have to call the cops and report it as break in.

Phoebe: And tell them what? That someone broke into our house to try steal our broomsticks? I mean, please. Besides, Andy's already been here.

Prue: Oh, so Andy was here again. Talk about convenient. Did you ever think about pointing the finger at him?

Phoebe: He's probably the one who scared Victor away. Until we find out what's going on and whether Victor's involved or not, we've got to hide the book. Either that or we can't leave the house.

Piper: Fine. Then we hide the book because I'm going to dinner tonight. I wanna see dad.

Prue: So do I.

Phoebe: I've already seen him.

[Scene: Restaurant. Piper, Prue and Victor are sitting at a table. Piper's nibbling on a carrot stick.]

Victor: Girls, it's so nice to see you. It's not like we don't have a lot to talk about.

Prue: We do. I mean, yeah, we have a few questions.

Victor: (to Piper) You know, the last time we ate dinner together, you would only eat food that was white. I'm glad to see you've out grown it.

Piper: That's right. I was four.

Victor: Prue, that would've made you what? One? (She nods.) You know, you couldn't walk yet but you could swim. You were a fish. (Prue laughs.) This feels right doesn't it? This feels natural, almost like normal.

Piper: Almost. It's just, um, well, why? I mean, after all this time, why here, why now?

Victor: Well, I heard the food is pretty good here and it is dinner time.

(Prue laughs. The waiter places a plate in front of Prue.)

Waiter: Here you are, ma'am.

Prue: Thank you.

Victor: Bon appetite.

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Phoebe takes a container of broccoli out of the microwave and pours them out onto a plate. The door bell rings.]

[Cut to the foyer. Phoebe walks in and opens the door. Andy's there.]

Andy: My plans for tonight fell through, figured I'd stop by.

(Phoebe opens the door wider and Andy walks in.)

[Time lapse. In the kitchen. Andy's sitting at the table. Phoebe carries two cups of coffee over to the table.]

Phoebe: And then all of a sudden there he was. He just showed up at work.

Andy: I can't believe it. How are you dealing?

Prue: Honestly, I'm not.

(She sits down.)

Andy: I don't blame you. What do you think he wants?

Phoebe: Dinner. Piper and Prue are there with him now. You know, they just don't understand. They don't know him like I do. I can't believe I let them go. I can't believe they went. He's acting like no time has passed, like I'm still his little girl and I'm not. There are things I want to tell him, I want him to know what he missed. You know, like the time I broke my arm or the day that I finally passed my drivers test, our prom.

Andy: Didn't we miss that too?

(They smile.)

Phoebe: I want him to know. I want him to want to know. And I'm sorry but I also want some answers, like where the hell's he been all my life. Why didn't he come back until now? He needs to know that that's not okay.

Andy: So tell him. I'll drop him off.

[Scene: Restaurant. Phoebe walks in and goes up to the table. Victor stands up.]

Victor: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Did I miss much?

Prue: Uh, just catch up. Dad was filling us in. Memory lane.

Phoebe: Has he mentioned where he's been all our lives?

Piper: Phoebe...

Phoebe: I don't understand. If you can afford a spot like this, why didn't you help out when Grams died? We actually could've used it then.

Piper: Give him a chance, Phoebe. Dad's explained. The money, all this, it's new.

Victor: It's okay, Piper. I'm a big boy. I didn't come back earlier because I was afraid I might disappoint you.

Phoebe: Too late.

Piper: I wonder what's keeping that dessert?

Victor: Please, sit down. Have something to eat.

Phoebe: I'm not hungry.

Victor: Always in a hurry, Phoebe. You skipped crawling and went straight to walking.

Phoebe: Ah, we're sharing memories. Well, I got one of my own, you're back walking out the door.

(Just as a waiter walks past them holding a flambeau, Victor puts out his foot and trips him. Piper freezes him and the restaurant. She gets up and takes the flambeau out of the waiters hands. Everyone unfreezes and the waiter falls flat on his face.)

Piper: Who wants flambeau?

(The waiter stands back up and takes the flambeau off of Piper.)

Victor: Nice reflexes. Now let me get this straight. Piper, you freeze time. Phoebe, don't you move objects? And what's you specialty, Prue? Premonitions? Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere.

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper and Prue are sitting on the couch reading magazines. The mail man walks in. Piper jumps up.]

Piper: What are you doing here?

Mail Man: What do ya think?

(Prue jumps up.)

Prue: Get out now.

Mail Man: No, you've gotta get out.

Prue: We've got it under control.

Mail Man: No you don't because they're on their way back. (The mail man shape shifts into Fritz.) I thought you were in charge. Look, shape shift into yourself and we'll get back to the book later. (Prue shape shifts into Marshall.) Nice plan, Marshall.

Marshall: Don't piss me off, Fritz. (Piper shape shifts into Cynda.) How was I supposed to know Prue would come back with her sisters.

Cynda: That little witch was supposed to be out on a date with that cop.

Fritz: You really think you would've been able to trick Prue into getting the book out of the house?

Marshall: Well, we sure as hell can't now can we?

Fritz: So what now, genius?

(Cynda laughs and then turns into a demon-like creature.)

Cynda: We kill them.

[Cut to outside. Phoebe, Piper, Prue and Victor pull up.]

[Cut back inside.]

Marshall: Cynda, heal. Plenty of time for that later. Heal.

[Cut back outside. Phoebe unlocks the door. When she opens it she sees three crows inside. They squawk and fly outside.]

Victor: Friends of yours?

…

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Prue, Piper and Victor are there laughing. Phoebe walks in.]

Phoebe: Someone left the window open which is probably how the birds got in. What is so funny?

Piper: Do you remember the day this was taken?

(Piper shows her a photograph.)

Phoebe: Yeah, family picnic. It rained.

Victor: And your mother packed us all up and she brought us home and we had the picnic right here in the living room. Do you remember that Phoebe?

Phoebe: Barely.

Prue: Phoebe...

(Victor picks up another photograph and slowly walks over to Phoebe.)

Victor: This one was at one of your piano recitals. Not a very good shot. My fault. I had to take the pictures that day. Your mother was too busy holding her breath. If you look closely, (he hands her the photo) you see there, that's her.

Phoebe: I never noticed that before.

(Victor picks up another photo.)

Victor: And this one used to be a five by seven. (It is a picture of the family but a piece is missing.) When I was still in it.

Prue: I think Grams cut you out.

Piper: There's a bunch of other stuff in the attic. Grams left us some things.

Prue: Not all she left us.

Phoebe: Prue, let's not go there.

Prue: What, it's not like he doesn't already know and I'm sorry but it's kind of a relief to talk to someone about it.

Piper: Um, does anybody want coffee?

Prue: I mean, one day I am a member of the Y generation with average hair and a thing for caffeinated beverages, and the next I am a witch.

Piper: Dad, do you take cream or, um, sugar with that?

Prue: I just read from the book and 'wham!' I am Tabitha. The only thing is, is I got stuck with the power to see the future. How uncool is that?

Victor: Well, from what your mother always said, it was actually considered one of the more desirable powers.

Prue: Unless you see things you don't desire.

Phoebe: So how long have you known? About us, our powers, how long?

Victor: I knew there was a possibility. That's why I came back, to find out. It must of happened when your grandmother died, right?

Prue: Yep, I just read an incantation from the book and...

Phoebe: Prue.

Victor: Ahh, the Book Of Shadows. Not exactly summer reading. Is it still up in the attic? You know, I haven't seen it in years. Mind if I have a look?

[Cut to Fritz, Marshall and Cynda's house. Cynda is hitting a chair against the wall.]

Cynda: Disappointed.

Marshall: Patience, my sweet.

Cynda: Patience is highly over rated. We could've destroyed them right there.

Marshall: Then we'd have three dead witches and no way to get the book out of the house. Where would that put us?

Cynda: Satisfied.

Fritz: I still like my idea. We just kill two of them and we force the third to get the book out.

Marshall: Let me explain this once again for the cerebrally impaired. These are not school girls we're dealing with. These are good witches. We can not alert them with our presence. At their full strength, battling them would be unpleasant. However, once we possess the book, we get its powers, we weaken theirs and they're easy pray.

Fritz: You know, that sounds good in theory but, um, (he raises his voice) we've already tried everything.

Marshall: We still have Victor.

[Cut back to the manor.]

Victor: What exactly are you accusing me of, Phoebe?

Phoebe: Figure it out.

Prue: Come on, Phoebe, take it easy.

Phoebe: Are you kidding me? Am I the only one who sees what's going on here?

Piper: Couldn't we all just take a deep breath...

Phoebe: Think about it, Piper. He wines and dines and now he's back in the house he hasn't set foot in for twenty years and the first thing he wants to know is where's the Book Of Shadows?

Prue: You're just looking for something to blame him for.

Phoebe: Admit it. Tell them why you're here.

Piper: Phoebe, stop.

Phoebe: For the first time in your life, Victor, tell them the truth.

Victor: Alright, fine. You're right. I am after the book. That's exactly the reason why I came back.

Prue: Dad.

Victor: But not for the reasons you would like to believe. It would make it easier for you, Phoebe, wouldn't it? If I were evil. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm not. I'm here to protect you.

Phoebe: Yeah, right.

Piper: To protect us from what?

Victor: From yourselves. That's why I want that damn book. It's where the power of three started and it's where it must end.

Prue: It's part of us, it's part of who we are.

Victor: That's what your mother believed too. Before they killed her.

Piper: What are you saying?

Victor: You have no idea what evil is out there.

Phoebe: Oh, I think we've got a pretty good idea.

Victor: Listen to me, Phoebe. That book is a magnet for evil. As long as you have it, as long as you use it, you're in danger. All of you.

Phoebe: You're unbelievable. After all these years of being an absentee dad then you waltz back into our lives and tell us how to live.

Victor: I never wanted you to have those powers in the first place. I battled with your grandmother after your mum died. She wanted you to find out you were witches when you grew up. I didn't. I fought for you, hard. Your grandmother was too strong.

Piper: Wait, you're blaming Grams for why you disappeared. She loved us, she raised us.

Phoebe: What'd she do? Put a spell on you?

Victor: believe me, nothing short of that would've kept me away. You have to believe me. All I want is for what's best for you. Phoebe, you believe me don't you?

Phoebe: We've done fine without you.

Victor: Phoebe, you can't fight this. I couldn't.

Phoebe: I'm not you.

Victor: Are you sure? Are you sure you can protect your sisters forever?

Piper: We'll protect each other.

Victor: Then you'll die together.

Phoebe: No one can hurt us as bad as you.

(She uses her power and he flies across the room and he hits the door frame. He stands back.)

Victor: If you wanted me to leave, all you had to do was ask.

(He leaves.)

Prue: Why did you have to do that?

(Prue follows Victor outside.)

Piper: Did you have to throw him so hard?

Phoebe: Piper...

Piper: We could've just, you know, talked about it like normal people.

Phoebe: We're not normal.

…

[Scene: Hotel. Victor's room. Victor walks in and sits on the couch. The light turns on and Fritz, Marshall and Cynda are standing there.]

Marshall: Hell, Victor. Where have you been?

Victor: How did you get in here?

Marshall: I think you should be a little more concerned with what we're doing in here.

Victor: I was wondering when evil would rear its ugly head.

Marshall: Consider it reared. I don't know what kind of people you're used to dealing with but I'd lay serious coin that they aren't willing to rip you into a thousand pieces and dance on your entrails.

Victor: Ahh, so you're lawyers. And here I was assuming you were shape shifters.

Fritz: Those are clever words for a man about to be an appetizer.

Victor: Cocky words for a man who can't get a simple book out of a house. Close your mouth. I mean, it's obvious. You're gonna shape shift into me and try to get to the girls that way. Am I right? It won't work.

Cynda: Why not?

Victor: (to Marshall) You mind if I poke holes?

Marshall: Poke away.

Victor: After tonight, the girls won't let me or anything that looks like me back into their lives let alone the house. I have officially been kicked out. There is however, one sister I can reach. Prue.

Cynda: So why don't I just become you and I'll reach her.

Victor: Because only her real father would know what buttons to push. The ones that would get me back in. If you kill me, you'll never know what they are. You'll never get back into the house and you'll never get the Book Of Shadows.

[Scene: Manor. Dining room. Piper and Phoebe are sitting at the table looking depressed. Phoebe's moving her food around the plate with her fork. Prue walks in.]

Prue: Good morning, Phoebe. (They ignore her. She picks up a napkin and waves it around.) Uh, guys. Can we call it truce just for five minutes please? I have a confession. Remember when we agreed to not see dad? Yeah, well, I did.

Piper: Hello, I was with you.

Phoebe: No, by myself before dinner and I had a premonition about dad when he hugged me. He was stealing the Book Of Shadows. Yeah, you were right about him, Phoebe. I didn't want the premonition to be true. I was hoping, praying that there was a perfectly good explanation for it. Hoping that, that he was really here to be with us. I just wanted him back in our lives. His our dad.

(Phoebe stands up.)

Phoebe: I know, Prue.

(Phoebe hugs her. Piper notices something on the floor. She walks over and bends down.)

Piper: Hey, look. (She picks up Victor's ring.) Dad's ring. What's it doing here?

(She hands it to Phoebe.)

Prue: It must of came off when he, uh... fell.

Phoebe: Well, I'll take it back to the hotel.

(She puts it on the table.)

[Time lapse. Outside. Prue picks up the paper. She waves at Fritz and Marshall across the road who are leaning against their car. Victor stands behind Prue. Prue turns around and gasps.]

Victor: Don't be afraid.

Prue: What are you... you have to leave.

Victor: Prue, please, this is very important.

Prue: I can't. I don't wanna talk to you anymore.

Victor: Prue, you gotta get the book out of the house.

Prue: You have to leave.

(She tries to walk away but he grabs her arms.)

Victor: Prue, trust me. Look...

(Prue has the same premonition as before again but this time Victor shape shifts into Marshall. Marshall, Fritz and Cynda walk off with the book. The premonition ends. Marshall and Fritz walk over to them. Victor lets go of Prue.)

Marshall: Excuse me, hey. Is this guy bothering you?

Prue: Uh, no. This is my, uh... this is Victor.

Victor: We were just saying goodbye.

Prue: Yeah, I gotta run.

(Prue goes back inside.)

Victor: What's the matter? Don't you trust me?

[Cut to inside. Prue runs inside heading towards the stairs. Phoebe comes in.]

Prue: Dad's not after the book, it's Marshall.

Phoebe: What?

Prue: My premonition, it wasn't dad. Gotta find a spell and banish them.

Phoebe: Banish who?

Prue: The neighbours. They're shape shifters. Fritz and Marshall and the...

(Piper and Cynda walk in.)

Cynda: Cookies. Just baked.

(Fritz walks in.)

Fritz: Hey, door was unlocked.

(Prue starts walking up the stairs.)

Piper: We're you going, Prue?

Prue: Uh, just to get something. Will you save me a cookie? (Cynda smiles.) Okay.

(Prue goes upstairs. Victor walks in.)

Victor: Daddy's home.

[Cut to the attic. Prue runs over to a closet. She pulls the clothes across and the book is in there. She flips the pages.]

Prue: Come on, come on. I have no idea what I'm looking for. (The pages turn by themselves.) Okay, I can take a hint. (It stops at a page.) "When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam, rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three now heed our call." (She repeats it and runs downstairs.) Dad, you can't be here, you have to leave now.

(Another Victor walks in.)

Piper: Whoa, time out. What's going on here?

Victor #1: Don't worry about it, sweetie. Everything's gonna be fine.

Victor #2: Don't trust him.

Piper: Wait a second. Last week we had no dad and now we have two?

Victor #1: Prue, remember, remember when you were little and you were afraid of the dark and I would leave the hall light on and the door open just a crack.

Victor #2: Oh, that's original. What kid isn't afraid of the dark?

Victor #1: Phoebe, she's never afraid of anything.

Piper: He's right, Phoebe. You were never afraid of the dark.

Victor #2: Lucky guess. I said I came back to protect you. Now there's only one way to do it. Kill us both.

Victor #1: You're bluffing.

Victor #2: Am I? Just do it because I wanna go out with a bang.

Phoebe: Do it, Prue.

Prue: The spell will kill everyone including dad.

Victor #2: It's the only way. Phoebe...

Piper: Phoebe, the protection ring.

(Phoebe uses her power and the ring slides across the table. Victor #2 picks it up. Phoebe nods and he puts it on.)

Phoebe: Prue, now.

Prue: "In the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam, (Cynda turns into a creature) rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three now heed our call." (It gets windy.) "When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam..." (The shape shifters start melting. Victor #2 falls to his knees. He looks like he's in pain.) Daddy!

Victor #2: It's okay, keep it going.

Phoebe, Piper, Prue: "Rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three now heed our call."

(The shape shifters melt and disappear. Phoebe, Piper and Prue run over to Victor. Phoebe helps him up.)

Victor: For a moment there I wasn't sure what you would do.

Phoebe: For a moment there neither did I.

Prue: I thought you didn't want us to use our magic.

Victor: I didn't. Not as long as I still thought of you as my little girls. But you're obviously not anymore.

Piper: We're still you're little girls, we're just...

Phoebe: Witches.

Victor: Yeah, witches. Well, obviously you don't need your old man to protect you from anything.

…

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Phoebe, Piper and Prue are there. Phoebe's on the phone.]

Phoebe: No, Andy, I'm fine really. Dad's gonna be here any minute, so can I take a rain check on dinner? Okay, thanks for the good advice.

(She hangs up.)

Prue: So he's dad now?

Phoebe: Yes, Prue, and by the way my dress looks good on you.

Prue: I don't have any nice clothes, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Dad said it was casual.

Prue: I don't care. I wanna look nice for him. Who knows how long it'll be before we see him again.

Piper: You don't think he's gonna stay around?

Prue: Well, let's just say I no longer have a romanticised image of him. And I'm glad about that actually. At least dad is real now.

Phoebe: And at least he's not a monster which is very reassuring considering we share his genes.

Piper: I'm just glad he came back no matter how long he stays. Kind of nice feeling like a normal family again. Whatever that means. (Prue nods. The doorbell rings.) Speak of the devil.

(Piper answers the door. Piper and Leo walk back in the living room.)

Phoebe: Uh, hi, you must be Mr. Wyatt.

Prue: The handyman?

Leo: Call me Leo.

Prue: Gladly.

Leo: This was on the steps. (He holds up a yellow large envelope. Phoebe takes it off him.) This place is, uh, you don't find many like this around anymore.

Piper: Yeah, it's kind of falling apart.

(Phoebe opens the envelope.)

Leo: The problem isn't the manor, it's the manner in which it was treated. I'd love to see more.

Prue: I would love to show it to you. The attic is right this way.

(She pushes Piper out of the way and Prue and Leo head towards the stairs.)

Phoebe: Guys.

(Prue turns back around.)

Prue: Uh, I'll be right up.

Phoebe: He's not coming.

Piper: Who's not coming?

Phoebe: Dad. He sent this. Um, (she reads the note) girls, something's come up, I hate to leave town. Can't make it to dinner. Probably best if we let the dust settle anyway. I know there's a lot you would like to forget but here's what I remember. Love dad.

(She holds up a video tape.)

[Time lapse. Phoebe, Piper and Prue are watching the video. On the video it's Christmas. Phoebe, Piper and Prue are there as kids. They are opening their presents. Victor kisses Phoebe on the cheek and then grabs Piper and lifts her in the air. He then asks what Prue got and she holds up a Barbie.]

End of Chapter Three


	4. Dead Man Dating

Dead Man Dating

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Phoebe is walking towards the front door. She opens it and Andy's there.]

Phoebe: Andy, hi.

Andy: I was no where near the neighbourhood, thought I'd stop by.

Phoebe: Honest man, I like that. (She steps aside and Andy walks in. She closes the door.) So, um, I had a great time last night.

Andy: Yeah, me too. But I forgot to give you something very important. (He gets a little square box out of his coat pocket.) Happy birthday.

Phoebe: But it's not my birthday until next week.

(She reaches for the box but he pulls it away.)

Andy: Consider this a preview.

(She grabs the box off of him and opens it up. She pulls out...)

Phoebe: A key?

Andy: To the Calistoga Spa. We leave Friday night after work. Don't worry, I got us adjoining rooms.

Phoebe: Adjoining rooms?

Andy: Well, I wouldn't want to assume something I'm not supposed to be assuming. Although, it has been over a month since we... then decided to take it slow, but no pressure. I just want to be with you, away, together. Think about it.

Phoebe: Okay.

(He leans over and kisses her.)

Andy: Let me know. Bye.

(He leaves.)

Phoebe: Happy birthday to me.

[Scene: Mark Chao's mother's place. Mark and his mother are standing outside. He is holding a balloon.]

Mark: Give me a break, mum.

Mrs. Chao: There are a lot of hungry spirits out there, Mark.

Mark: You're like the Chinese Shirley MacLaine, you know that?

Mrs. Chao: Better safe than sorry.

Mark: I'll risk it.

Mrs. Chao: You should have more respect for ghosts, Mark. If your grandmother were here...

Mark: She'd warn me about all the evil spirits walking the streets in Chinatown, I know, I know.

(Mrs. Chao takes an amulet off a hook next to the door.)

Mrs. Chao: You should take this for protection.

(He hooks it back up.)

Mark: Maybe the ghosts need protection from me. (He kisses her on the cheek.) I'll be okay, mum. I'm 23 now. I can take care of myself, okay. (He hands her the balloon.) I gotta go.

Mrs. Chao: Happy Birthday, Mark.

Mark: Thanks.

(He walks off.)

[Cut to Chinatown. Mark is walking down the crowded street.]

Woman: Hi, Mark.

Mark: Hey, how are ya?

(Mark walks down an alley. A gang surrounds him.)

Guy: Is this the guy?

Tony: That's him. (to Mark) Is today your birthday?

Mark: Who are you? What do you want?

Tony: You. Make a wish.

(Tony gets out his gun, points it at Mark and shoots. Mark falls to the ground. His spirits floats out his body and stands aside. Tony kneels beside Mark's body and places a ring on his finger. Another guy pours kerosene all over Mark's body and Tony lights a match.)

Mark: What are you doing? Hey, wait. No!

(Mark's body is engulfed in flames.)

…

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper is there putting birthday invitations inside envelopes. Prue walks in.]

Prue: Good morning. (She notices the invitations.) What are you doing? Phoebe's coming down. Put that away.

Piper: Prue, you were supposed to send these invitations last week, the party is Friday.

Prue: We're right on schedule. The restaurant is reserved, the menu selected, the cake has been ordered.

(They hide the invitations in a drawer.)

Piper: That's because I did all those things. At least tell me you've managed to buy Prue something other than your traditional birthday gift.

Prue: What's my traditional gift?

Piper: A card, three days late.

Prue: Yeah, well, I decided to break that tradition and start a new one.

Piper: You bought Prue a gift? Where'd you get the money to pay for it?

(Phoebe walks in.)

Phoebe: Morning.

Prue: Good morning. Hey, I forgot to ask; how was your date with Andy?

Phoebe: Great, until he asked me to spend my birthday at a spa with him.

Prue: (sarcastic) Oh, I hate when they do that.

Piper: For this weekend? You didn't say yes, did you?

Phoebe: Well, my body did... screamed it actually. But I don't know, I just have to think about it.

Prue: A weekend of rest, rubdowns and room service. What's to think about? (Piper bangs a notepad down on the table. Prue remembers about the party.) I mean, uh, you could be right. Going away with a guy, is like...

Piper: It's like bringing them home to meet the parents. It changes everything. And if you're not sure if you're ready to make a commitment or not, you know, you don't wanna send the wrong signal.

Prue: Plus, you need a week to prepare for a weekend away. I mean, there's lingerie shopping, waxing, manicure, pedicure. I mean, it's basically a full time job and you've already got one. So you'll never be ready, not even if you started packing this second.

Piper: Wow.

Prue: Bottom line, unless you're ready to put your toothbrush next to his, you shouldn't go.

Phoebe: You guys aren't trying to plan another surprise party for me, are you?

Piper: No, never.

Prue: No, we've given up on trying to surprise you, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Well, that's good because you both know how much I hate surprises.

(She leaves the room.)

Piper: Damn it, Prue. If you had sent Andy his invitation we wouldn't be in this mess.

Prue: Okay, what are you talking about? You heard Phoebe, she doesn't want a party. So you should be glad that I flaked, besides, you know as well as I do, she's gonna go away with Andy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a present to pay for. Which means I have a job interview.

(She leaves the room.)

…

[Scene: A hotel. Prue and Frankie, the hotel manager, are there.]

Frankie: You know why our hotel does psychic readings at the bar, it's kind of a trademark.

Prue: Well, that's why I'm here. I saw your ad in the Chronicle. I am a natural born psychic.

Frankie: Yeah, right. What's your act? Tea leaves, tarot cards, crystal balls, what?

Prue: No, I can see the future. I mean, I can't always see it, I never actually know when it's gonna work. Usually when I touch someone or I'm in the same general area as them. It's kinda hard to explain.

Frankie: Next!

Prue: No. (She stops him from walking off.) Wait, Frankie, hold it. I see it. You're having dinner with a blonde woman, she's gorgeous, all over you. Then some red head shows up. You look surprised. Ooh, she looks pissed. Your wife?

Frankie: When can you start?

[Scene: Bucklands. Phoebe's office. She's on the phone talking to Piper.]

Piper: So have you made up your mind about Calistoga?

Phoebe: I don't know, I keep thinking it's a bad idea but then I think well what's the big deal? It's not like we haven't already slept together.

Piper: I think you should go... on Saturday.

Phoebe: On Saturday, why? Piper, you promised no surprise party.

Piper: It's not what you think. It's Prue. She bought you a present.

Phoebe: Prue doesn't give presents, she gives cards three days late.

Piper: No this year. Surprise. And she really wants to give it to you on Friday. So could you please just ask Andy about leaving on Saturday instead?

[Cut to Piper at the manor.]

Piper: You have no idea how much Prue has put herself through. She even... (Piper sees a "Psychics Wanted" ad circled in the paper.) she even got a job and everything.

Phoebe: Okay, I'll ask, if I decide to go. So what kind of job did Prue get?

Piper: Don't know. Gotta go. Ciao.

[Scene: Hotel. Prue is there dressed in a pink costume. She kind of looks like Jeannie from "I Dream Of Jeannie". She is telling a woman her future.]

Prue: You're in a large room with lots of other people. Lots of other women.

Woman: Go on.

Prue: You're standing on a podium, no wait, you're on a scale. (Prue giggles.) It's a Weight Watchers meeting. Ooh, honey, it looks like you've gained some weight.

Woman: That's impossible. I only cheated once this week.

Prue: No, no, I'm not judging, I'm just seeing.

Woman: You're a fraud, that's what you are. I've never been so insulted in my life. I want my $20 back.

(She reaches for the jar of money but Phoebe grabs it off the table.)

Prue: No way. I saw you, you know I saw you. (The woman walks away.) Hey, if you want me to lie next time just say so.

(Piper walks up to Prue.)

Piper: Prue!

Prue: Piper! I am so busted, aren't I?

Piper: Are you out of your mind, again?

Prue: No, I'm The Amazing Prue.

Piper: This is not funny. Our powers are supposed to be a secret, not a marketable job skill.

Prue: Relax. They didn't hire me because they think I'm a witch, they hired me because they think I'm a psychic.

Piper: Hair splitting. You know you can't use your powers for personal gain, not without consequences.

Prue: No, but it's for Phoebe, it's not for me, it's to pay for her present, it's completely selfless. Besides, this is the last place anyone would expect to find a real psychic, believe me.

(Mark walks up to Piper and Prue.)

Mark: Which one of you is the psychic?

Piper: She is.

Prue: Oh, I am.

Mark: You can see me? Both of you?

Piper: Of course we can see you, now back off.

Mark: Oh, thank God. I've tried communicating with every psychic in the city. You were my last chance.

(Frankie comes up to them.)

Frankie: Prue, what are you doing? You've got customers waiting.

Mark: Okay, listen to me, you're the only ones that can help me.

Piper: Excuse us, we are trying to have an argument here.

Frankie: (to Piper) Who are you?

Prue: Uh, she's just leaving. Bye. Go now.

(Piper walks away and Mark follows.)

Mark: Wait, I need your help.

Piper: Yeah, talk to the psychic.

(Piper walks outside.)

Mark: Please, I'm begging you, I was murdered last night, I can prove it.

Piper: Stop harassing me, buddy.

Mark: Please, I'm desperate, you gotta help me.

Piper: Leave me alone or I'll call the police. (to a woman) Can you believe this guy?

(The woman looks at her strangely.)

Mark: All you have to do is come with me to Chinatown and see for yourself.

Piper: Alright, that's it. Look, either back off or... look out!

(Someone on a bike rides straight through Mark.)

Mark: Now do you believe me?

Piper: Oh my God. I can see you but no one else can?

Mark: I'm dead, I'm a ghost.

[Scene: Quake. Phoebe walks in looking for Andy. She sees him sitting at a table with a woman. She walks over to them.]

Phoebe: Hi.

Andy: Phoebe.

Prue: Um, I tried calling the station house for you, they said that you would probably be here. (to the woman) Hi.

Woman: Hi.

Andy: Oh, Phoebe, this is, um...

Woman: Susan. Susan Trudeau. Nice to meet you. Pleasure.

Phoebe: Trudeau. Sister?

Andy: No, actually...

Susan: Wife.

(Phoebe walks away and Andy follows.)

Andy: Ex-wife. Prue, wait, I can explain.

Phoebe: Don't bother.

Andy: It's not what you think...

(Phoebe uses her power and moves a food trolley in front of Andy. He trips over it and lands on the floor.)

[Scene: Chinatown. Piper and Mark are walking down an alley.]

Mark: Thanks for helping me.

Piper: When you wouldn't leave my doorstep, you didn't leave me much of a choice. Maybe this isn't such a good idea.

Mark: Please, I don't have much time. Somebody has to find my body before it's too late.

Piper: Too late for what?

Mark: It's a Chinese myth. At least I always thought it was a myth. It's called Thowhoi, when the gates of hell open. We're almost there.

Piper: The gates of hell? I don't understand.

Mark: If the gatekeeper, Yama, catches my soul before my body's properly buried, hell take my to hell forever.

Piper: But you said you were murdered. How can...?

Mark: Yama doesn't care about good or evil. He just wants souls. I should've listened to my mother.

(Piper sees Mark's burnt body. She gasps and covers her eyes.)

Piper: Is that you?

(Yama appears in the distance. He's on a horse which is galloping straight towards them.)

Mark: Yama!

Piper: Yama? Run.

Mark: It's too late. You better go. Run! (Piper freezes Yama.) What happened?

Piper: I'm a good witch, remember?

Mark: But how?

Piper: I don't know. I panic, I put up both hands and bad things tend to freeze.

Mark: For how long?

Piper: Not very, let's go.

(They run down the alley and Yama unfreezes. Yama's eyes glow bright green.)

…

[Scene: Manor. Prue's standing outside the bathroom door.]

Prue: Phoebe, you can't do this, Piper's gonna be crushed.

(Piper walks in.)

Piper: I'm gonna be crushed?

(Phoebe comes out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.)

Phoebe: The surprise party is off.

Piper: What party?

Prue: She's onto us. The restaurant called while we were out.

Piper: Oh. Is that why you were so upset earlier?

Phoebe: Let's just say it hasn't been a great day.

Prue: Does it have anything to do with why Andy's been calling all night?

(Mark walks in.)

Mark: Piper, where'd you say today's paper was?

Phoebe: Hey, I'm practically naked here.

(Mark looks away.)

Mark: Oops, sorry.

Prue: What's the drunk from the hotel doing here?

Mark: My name's Mark and I'm not a drunk.

Piper: He's a ghost.

Phoebe: Excuse me, a what?

Piper A ghost. He was murdered and he obviously needs our help. Why else would we be able to see him?

(Prue covers Phoebe with her coat.)

Prue: Well, he can see us, that's for sure.

Phoebe: Hey!

Mark: (mumbles) Of all the days to be a dead man.

Prue: You sure this guys really a ghost?

(Piper throws a cup at Mark and it passes right through him.)

Piper: Positive.

[Time lapse. Phoebe, Piper and Prue are in the kitchen.]

Prue: So how do we know that the guy doesn't really belong in hell?

Piper: Because we can see him. He's one of the innocent we have to protect.

Phoebe: Protect from what? He's dead.

Piper: All we have to do is get Mark's family to give him a proper burial and then he can move on to wherever it is he moves onto.

Phoebe: Okay, so call the police and let them know where the body is.

Piper: I already did. I just wanna give them a little time to notify Mark's mum before I go talk to her.

Prue: Talk to her? And tell her what? That you're a witch in touch with the ghost of her dead son?

Piper: No, I'm just gonna try and get her to have a funeral as soon as possible before Yama gets Mark's spirit.

(The phone rings and Prue answers it.)

Prue: Hello? Oh, hi, I can't really talk right now. It's important? Okay, I'll be at the hotel in a little while. Bye. (She hangs up.) That was my new boss calling. I gotta run.

(She leaves.)

Phoebe: Um, okay, so, so when you called the police you didn't talk to Andy did you?

Piper: No, it was anonymous. Why, did you decide to not go away with him?

Phoebe: Actually, I decided to go and till I went to tell him and found him having dinner with his ex-wife.

Piper: His what?

Phoebe: Yeah, I mean, you would think he would've remembered to reveal that little fact before we jumped in the sack.

Piper: Well, what did he say? Why didn't he tell you?

Phoebe: I don't know, I didn't really hang around long enough to ask.

(Mark pokes his head through the door.)

Mark: How's it going in there? (Prue and Piper jump.) Sorry.

Phoebe: Don't these guys knock?

[Scene: Hotel. Prue and Frankie are there.]

Frankie: Look, the guy's staying in the grand suite. He could be a sultan, I'm not sure, anyway, that's why I called. Make this bozo's night, read his future, tell him something good and he'll extend his stay, guaranteed.

Phoebe: Look, like I said, I don't always know what my psychic switch is gonna be in the up position.

Frankie: I have the most confidence in you, Prue, I don't know how you do it. Keep it up and you'll always have work here.

(A man sitting at a table finishes his drink and walks off without his wallet. Phoebe sees and calls out to him.)

Prue: Uh, excuse me, sir, you forgot you're...

(She picks up the wallet and has a premonition. In the premonition, the man walks out of a building and down some stairs. He walks onto the road and drops his suitcase. He bends down to pick it up and a car heads straight for him. The car hits him. The premonition ends.)

Frankie: Are you okay? What's the matter?

Prue: Nothing, I, uh, nothing.

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Mark is there trying to turn on the TV but his finger passes straight through the button. Piper walks in carrying some blankets.]

Mark: It's still new to me. I keep forgetting I'm... Are those for me?

Piper: Yeah, uh, stupid question... do ghosts sleep?

Mark: I don't even get cold anymore.

Piper: Sorry.

Mark: It's okay, it's the thought that counts. I guess it's finally sinking in, what's really happened, what I've lost. Sucking down a bucket of oysters at the wharf, playing pickup ball with friends, coming home and hearing my mother's voice on the machine nagging me 'cause I haven't married a nice Chinese girl.

Piper: Your mum means a lot to you, huh?

Mark: She's a great friend... was. (Mark sits on the couch.) It was just me and her after my father died. Taught me everything I know. Especially how to cook. My mum was a great cook.

Piper: My Grams taught me how to cook. Actually, I loved it so much I became a chef.

Mark: Really? Ever make a Peking duck?

Piper: No, you?

Mark: Piece of cake. Mum told me I could've been a great chef if I hadn't sold out to the Molecular Biology program at Stanford.

Piper: So you can make a Peking duck and clone DNA?

Mark: The duck's harder.

(They laugh.)

Piper: Well, I can talk about food all night long.

Mark: Yeah? Well, I can talk about it forever.

(They laugh again.)

[Scene: Hotel. Prue's impatiently waiting in the hallway. The man who left his wallet behind walks around the corner.]

Prue: Oh, Mr. Corey, thank goodness. Uh, I need to talk to you.

Mr. Corey: Do you? Me? Hey, you're that psychic, right?

Prue: Yeah, right, look...

Mr. Corey: Is that how you know my name?

Prue: No, uh, yes... Did you get the note that I left you?

Mr. Corey: The note warning me not to go outside? That was you? Do you get your jollies out of trying to scare people or is that how you drum up business?

Prue: What? You don't understand, I... (Mrs. Corey walks around the corner.) Hi.

Mrs. Corey: What's she doing here?

Mr. Corey: She sent the note.

Prue: It's not what you think. Look, here, when I picked up your wallet...

Mr. Corey: You stole my wallet?

Prue: I didn't steal your wallet.

Mrs. Corey: I don't know what you want but just stay away from us, you understand. (They walk in the elevator.)

Prue: But you're going to die! Uh, that didn't come out right. Look, I can't tell you how I know this but I swear if you go outside, you're gonna get run over by a pink... wait, you don't have your briefcase. That's good, that's really good. It doesn't happen without your briefcase.

Mr. Corey: Leave us alone, or I'm gonna call hotel security.

…

[Scene: Bucklands. Phoebe walks into her office and notices a bunch of flowers sitting on her desk. She walks over and smells them. Andy is standing in the corner of the room. He closes the door and Phoebe looks up.]

Andy: Hi.

Phoebe: You of all people should know that bribery is a crime.

Andy: Apologising isn't, is it? Look, Phoebe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was married before, I should have. I was going to.

Phoebe: Really? When? Before or after the doors of our adjoining rooms swung open this weekend?

Andy: Okay, I deserved that.

Prue: I don't understand how you couldn't find the time to tell me. Unless you really were trying to hide it from me.

Andy: Come on, Phoebe, you know me better than that.

Phoebe: Do I?

Andy: Phoebe, it was an innocent dinner, that's all. I've got an ex-wife and I don't hate her, is that so horrible?

Phoebe: No, no, it's not. But not being honest, not telling me up front is.

Andy: Which I've already apologised for. Why are you trying to turn this into something it's not? What's really bugging you, Phoebe? Looks like I'm not the only one trying to hide a secret.

(He leaves.)

[Scene: Outside Mark's mother's house. Mark and Piper are there. Piper rings the bell.]

Piper: Are you sure this is going to work?

Mark: If you speak her language she'll trust you.

(Mrs. Chao walks outside.)

Mrs. Chao: Can I help you?

Mark: (in Chinese) Hello.

Piper: (in Chinese) Hello.

Mark: (in Chinese) My name's Piper.

Piper: (in Chinese) My name's Piper.

Mark: (in Chinese) I need to talk to you.

Piper: (in Chinese) I need to talk to you.

Mrs. Chao: (in Chinese) You speak Chinese?

(Piper looks at Mark.)

Mark: (in Chinese) Berlitz, it's about Mark.

Piper: (in Chinese) Berlitz, it's about Mark.

Mrs. Chao: (in Chinese) You know where he is?

Mark: She asked if you know where I am.

Piper: You-you don't?

Mrs. Chao: No, and I'm worried sick. I haven't heard from him since his birthday.

Mark: The police haven't notified her yet?

Piper: How's the possible... I mean, that he hasn't called yet?

Mrs. Chao: I don't know, it's not like him. When did you last see him?

Piper: Um, well...

Mark: Piper, you have to tell her. You have to tell her where my body is so she can bury me.

Piper: I can't... er, I can't remember the last time actually but if I see him or hear from him I-I'll let you know.

Mrs. Chao: Thank you, thank you.

(Piper walks down the stairs and Mrs. Chao goes back inside.)

Mark: You can't walk away, Piper, you have to tell her. Mum, no.

(He runs towards the house and smacks straight into the door.)

Piper: What happened?

Mark: She's got the house protected against ghosts. All the Chinese fairytales she told me growing up were true. And I'm gonna burn in hell.

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Phoebe is cleaning. Prue walks in.]

Prue: Man trouble?

Phoebe: I don't wanna talk about it. By the way, where were you last night? (Prue starts cleaning.) Something wrong?

Prue: I don't wanna talk about it.

Phoebe: Okay, you never clean and you'll talk about anything. What's up?

Prue: Nothing.

(Prue starts scrubbing the bench. Phoebe stops her.)

Phoebe: Prue.

Prue: Okay, I had a premonition, a really bad one too. I saw a guy getting run over buy a pink Cadillac.

Phoebe: A pink Cadillac?

Prue: I know is sounds ridiculous but it's true, I saw it and I don't know what to do about it.

Phoebe: Did you warn him?

Prue: I tried, he thought I was out of my mind, thought I was stalking him or something. I mean, how do you tell a complete stranger that you know they're gonna die?

Phoebe: Where is he now?

Prue: Hotel Neptune.

Phoebe: What were you doing there?

Prue: I knew you were going to ask that. I wanted to get you a really great birthday present to make up for all those cards, so I got a job at the hotel as their lounge psychic. Go ahead, yell at me.

Phoebe: Phoebe, you have to save him, you can't let him out of your sight.

Prue: Don't worry, I waited until he went to sleep and then I broke a key off in his door to lock him in. He's safe 'til morning. (Prue continues cleaning.) Hey, wait, that's it? You're not gonna get mad at me?

Phoebe: You were trying to do something good. And now you're gonna get to do something wonderful. I couldn't ask for a better birthday present than that.

(Piper and Mark walk in.)

Piper: Hey, guys, you have to see this.

Mark: They found my body.

(Piper turns on the TV.)

Reporter: Although police report that the body was burned beyond recognition...

Mark: It's finally over.

Reporter: Personal affects found at the scene, preliminarily identify him as Tony Wong, head of the Chinatown triad.

Mark: That can't be, that's the guy who killed me.

(Prue has a premonition of Tony loading bullets into a gun.)

Prue: Wait, I see him. Wong, he's still alive.

Mark: Of course he's still alive, that's me they found.

Phoebe: Can you see where he is now?

Prue: I see a sign. Uh, quick, give me a pen.

(Piper hands her a pen.)

Mark: I don't understand why Wong would wanna kill me. I never did anything to him.

Phoebe: Yeah, but you look a lot like him. Maybe he used you to fake his own death.

(Prue holds up her palm where she has drawn two Chinese symbols.)

Prue: What does that mean?

Mark: Warhai Imports. It's a warehouse over in Chinatown.

[Scene: Chinatown. Mark and Piper walk into a warehouse. Piper is holding a newspaper.]

Mark: I don't know about this, Piper, I think it's too dangerous.

Piper: It's your only chance.

Mark: Piper, listen to me. You don't wanna go up there. Those men pulled the trigger on me without even thinking. They'll kill you.

Piper: I can freeze things, remember?

Mark: But there's three thugs in there.

(They walk up some stairs.)

Piper: Keep talking.

Mark: With guns.

Piper: Even better.

Mark: Wait, wait, wait. They've got an amulet on the door, can't go in. (Piper unhooks it and drops it on the floor.) Never mind. Scared?

Piper: Terrified. Trust me, that's a good thing. (Piper barges in a room and freezes Tony and his gang.) Okay, phew. We gotta hurry.

(Piper sits the paper in Tony's hands, stands back and takes a photo.) Say cheese.

(They unfreeze.)

Mark: Run!

(They run outside and Tony and his gang follow. Mark and Piper jump in the car and drive off. Tony writes down the car's license plate number.)

…

[Scene: Outside the police station. Piper walks out of the station and over to Mark, who is standing beside her car.]

Piper: Okay, all set. I snuck the photograph into Andy's inner office mail.

Mark: My after life's in the hands of a cop named Andy.

Piper: He's an Inspector and he's very good, Mark. After he sees Wong is alive, he'll know exactly what to do.

Mark: Bust Wong maybe, but that doesn't help me. They won't have anyway of identifying the body is mine.

Piper: I put your name in with the picture. Andy will get dental records or something and match it up. All we have to do is keep Yama away from you until then.

Mark: I don't know what to say.

Piper: Don't say anything. I made you a promise didn't I? (Piper opens the car door for Mark. Andy sees Piper and walks towards her.) As much as I like you, I have no intention of joining you.

Andy: Talking to yourself, huh?

(Piper quickly closes the car door.)

Piper: Andy, hi. Yeah, um, it's an old habit, I do it all the time.

Andy: My mum uses to call it interesting conversations with an interesting person.

Piper: Yeah? Interesting.

Mark: Very.

Andy: Not that it's not a pleasure but what are you doing here?

Piper: Oh, nothing, you know, just passing by.

Andy: Prue tell you what's going on?

Piper: No. Well, yeah, I mean, sort of. Kind of screwed up, huh?

Andy: Any idea what I should do?

Mark: Oh, that Andy.

Piper: Yeah... I mean, yeah, um, hmm, just give her some space, let her work it through.

Andy: Yeah, okay. (He hugs her.) Thanks. Take care.

Piper: You too. (He walks away. Piper turns to Mark.) What?

Mark: You're a really sweet person, you know that? No, I mean that. I wanna take you somewhere. Something I wanna do for you.

[Scene: Hotel. Phoebe's waiting by the elevators. Mr. Corey walks out of one.]

Phoebe: Oh, Mr. Corey.

Mr. Corey: Stay away.

Phoebe: Please, you have got to believe me.

Mr. Corey: You locked me in my room didn't you?

Phoebe: Just for your protection.

Mr. Corey: What do you want? Money? Is that what this is? A shake down?

Phoebe: No, I am trying to save your life for God's sake, listen to me.

Mr. Corey: You're crazy.

Phoebe: If you walk out that door, you're a dead man.

Mr. Corey: (to the doorman) Call security.

Phoebe: Mr. Corey, don't do it! (He walks outside and downstairs just like in Phoebe's premonition.) Watch out! (Phoebe chases after him. He drops his briefcase and a car heads straight for him.) Mr. Corey! (Phoebe runs on the road and pushes him out of the way. The car beeps his horn and drives past them.) That'll be $20. Tip not included.

[Scene: Mark's place. Piper and Mark walk inside.]

Piper: This is your place? It's beautiful.

Mark: Thanks.

(Piper picks up a book.)

Piper: Camus. I'm impressed.

Mark: I wish I had a chance to finish it. Of course I can say that about almost everything, I guess.

Piper: (reading from the book) "I love this world is a dead world, and always there comes an hour where on is weary of prisons and all one craves for is a warm face, the warmth and wonder of a loving heart."

Mark: I like that part.

Piper: Me too.

Mark: Listen, if your cop friend comes through, maybe I'll get a chance to ask Camus himself how it turns out. I want you to reach for something. (He points to a small box sitting on top of a bookshelf. Piper reaches up and takes it off the shelf.) Open it.

(They sit down on the couch and Piper opens the box. She pulls out some letters written in Chinese.)

Piper: What are they?

Mark: My grandfather's recipes. My dad translated them when I was born. They've been serving these in my family's restaurant for decades. They're yours.

Piper: But they belong in your family.

Mark: I want you to have them. For everything you've done for me. I just ask one favour, use them for your sisters surprise birthday party.

Piper: Phoebe doesn't want a party.

Mark: Birthdays are important. I know, I walked out of my last one and it never occurred to me that I wouldn't get another. She may not know it but she needs to celebrate her birthday, we all do. Don't take it for granted.

[Scene: Manor. Phoebe's room. Phoebe's flicking through channels on the TV. Prue walks in.]

Prue: Phoebe, what are you doing?

Phoebe: Just flicking through channels.

Prue: You don't flick, you never flick.

Phoebe: Well, I flick now. Are you okay? You look...

Prue: Awful? I know. I feel fine.

Phoebe: Did you warn that guy?

Prue: I did better than that. I saved that guy. And it was great. I knew doing it would be good for him but I had no idea what a rush it would be for me. I felt so good and not just about myself, but about everything. That even in my own little way I could make a difference. Can you believe it's me saying this?

Phoebe: What more can I say? It's been a week full of surprises.

Prue: Yeah, speaking of surprises; what are you gonna do about Andy?

Phoebe: I don't know. Andy kept something from me, but the truth is I keep something from him every day. And it's not like I'll ever be able to tell him about our secret, so what's the point?

Prue: We're the Charmed Ones, Prue, not the Doomed Ones. We have lives just like everyone else. Call him, go see him, do something. Give to get, that's the secret of life, not our powers.

[Cut to downstairs. Piper and Mark walk in the foyer.]

Piper: You okay?

Mark: I was just thinking, walking under the stars, what's really up there, what's waiting for me.

Piper: I don't know. Maybe you can give me a hint when you get there.

Mark: I don't want this night to ever end. I'm not ready to say goodbye, Piper.

(She holds her hand near his face.)

Piper: Close your eyes. Pretend you can feel my hand on your skin, that my touch gives you comfort.

Mark: No...

Piper: Just close your eyes.

(They move their lips together as close as they can so it's like they're kissing without touching. They pull apart.)

Mark: Where were you my whole life? (Suddenly, the front door flies open and two of Tony's men run in. They grab Piper and carry her outside.) No! Piper! Somebody help!

(Prue and Phoebe run down the stairs.)

Phoebe: What's wrong, what happened?

Mark: They took her. Wong's men took Piper.

Prue: Do you know where they took her? (He shakes his head.) I'm calling 911.

Phoebe: No, do it from the car, let's go. We've got to find her.

Mark: Even if it takes all night.

(They run outside.)

…

[Scene: Warehouse. Tony, his gang and Piper are there. Piper is tied up in a chair. Tony is loading bullets into his gun.]

**Tony: **The first time I saw you I thought you were a ghost.

**Piper: **These ropes are really tight, if you could just until my hands. Why did you kill Mark?

**Tony: **I needed his identity. (He grabs her hair.) Who else knows I'm alive? I had plans. I had a boat ready to take me to Hong Kong. I had a whole new life and you screwed it all up.

[Scene: Police station. Andy sits down at his desk. Someone puts an envelope on his desk.]

**Andy: **Thanks.

(He opens the envelope and pulls out the photo of Tony Wong.)

[Cut back to the warehouse. Phoebe and Prue run in. Mark runs down the stairs.]

**Mark: **Quick, they have her upstairs. (One of the men come out with a gun.) Look out!

(Prue uses her power and the guy lands into a pile of boxes.)

[Cut to upstairs.]

**Tony: **(to his men) I'll take her. You shoot anyone that comes through that door.

(He unties Piper's hands. Prue and Phoebe walk up the stairs. Phoebe uses her power on the men. Tony shoots at Phoebe and Prue and Piper freezes the bullet in mid-air.)

**Prue: **Thanks, sis.

(Prue and Phoebe untie Piper.)

**Mark: **How long does this last again?

**Piper: **Not very.

(Tony unfreezes and the bullet hits a statue.)

**Tony: **Who are you people?

(Phoebe uses her power and Tony falls down the stairs. Tony runs outside and the police pull up.)

**Andy: **Police! Freeze!

(Tony fires his gun and Andy shoots him. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Mark walk out onto the balcony.

**Piper:**I've never seen anybody killed before.

**Phoebe:**Jeremy.

**Prue:**Javna.

**Piper:**I mean human.

**Phoebe: **Come on, let's get out of here before Andy sees us.

(Tony's spirit floats out of his body. Phoebe, Piper, Prue and Mark run down an alley and Tony follows. They stop.)

**Mark: **Wong.

**Tony: **But you're dead.

**Mark: **Yeah, so are you.

(Yama appears on his horse and holding a spear.)

**Piper: **Mark, I think you should get outta here.

(Mark grabs Tony.)

**Mark: **Make a wish, you bastard.

(He pushes Tony into Yama's spear. The spear sucks him up. Yama moves closer to Mark. Piper stands in front of Mark.)

**Piper: **No, you can't take him. He's a good man, he doesn't belong with you.

(Yama hesitates and then disappears.)

[Scene: Mark's funeral. Mark is there watching his mother. Phoebe, Piper and Prue are standing near by.]

**Minister: **We are here to celebrate the joy of Mark's life and the redemption of his spiritual journey.

**Mark: **(to his mother) All those stories, all those legends you taught me, you saved my soul, mum. You were right. (He walks over to Phoebe, Piper and Prue.) Take it from me, Prue, don't miss your birthday. Not any of them, they're precious.

**Phoebe: **I won't.

**Mark: **(to Piper) I wished.

**Piper: **I know, me too.

(He holds his hand close to her face.)

**Mark: **I'm gonna miss you, Piper.

(A man appears in the distance.)

**Phoebe: **Who's that man?

**Mark: **(smiles) My dad. I guess this really is goodbye.

(Mark walks over to his dad and they disappear.)

**Piper:** (crying) Leave it to me to fall for a dead guy.

**Prue:** It's an improvement. At least he wasn't a warlock.

**Piper: **Yeah.

[Scene: Manor. Phoebe, Piper and Prue walk inside.]

**Phoebe: **You know what? I've changed my mind. Maybe I should have a party after all.

**Prue: **Are you serious?

**Phoebe: **Yeah, why not? I mean, Mark is right.

**Piper: **Well, Phoebe, I'm glad you said that 'cause...

(They walk in the living room and there stands a room full of people.)

**Everyone: **Surprise!

**Piper: **Did I getcha? I gotcha.

**Phoebe: **Yeah, you got me.

**Piper: **Yeah.

**Prue:** And an actual present too. It's paid for. (She hands Phoebe a present.) I hope you like it.

**Phoebe:** I'm speechless.

(They hug. Phoebe sees Andy standing across the room. They smile at each other.)

End of Chapter Four


	5. Dream Sorcerer

Dream Sorcerer

[Scene: Quake. Prue enters. Two guys walk up to her.]

Guy #1: Are your parents terrorists? 'Cos baby you're the bomb.

Guy #2: Jim, Jim, ask her if it hurt when she fell.

Prue: Uh, excuse me?

Guy #2: When you fell from Heaven. Did it hurt. 'Cos I know an angel when I see one.

Prue: Hmm. I'm no angel. I'm a witch. But don't tell my sisters I told you. (She walks over to Phoebe and Piper who's sitting at a table.) Oh, I'm so glad you guys are still here. What are you staring at?

Phoebe: They have been going at if for almost an hour.

(You see a woman and a guy making out.)

Prue: Hello! Oh, I can't even look.

Piper: I know. I hate being single.

Skye: Waitress coming through. Special delivery.

Piper: Hey Skye.

Prue: Hey Skye.

Skye: Hi.

(She places a glass of wine in front of Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Um, I think there's been some kind of a mistake. I didn't order this.

Skye: I know. You have a secret admirer. He ordered it for you.

(She points out the Dream Sorcerer. He's sitting in a wheelchair.)

Piper: Who's that?

Skye: I have no idea. I'm just following the bartender's orders. And, apparently he's been eyeing Phoebe all night.

Phoebe: Skye, can you do me a favour? Um, tell him thank you and I'm very flattered. But I'm kind seeing someone else.

Skye: Sure.

Phoebe: Thanks.

Piper: This is a nice change of an attitude.

Prue: I'll say. Does this mean you're thinking of getting serious with Andy?

Phoebe: Lately I've been thinking about a lot of things.

[Cut to the Dream Sorcerer. Skye walks up to him.]

Dream Sorcerer: She didn't want the drink?

Skye: I'm sorry, no. She's flattered, she's just seeing someone else.

Dream Sorcerer: Sure she is. How about you? Maybe you'd like to have a drink with me.

Skye: Oh, um, that's really sweet of you but I'm not allowed to date the customers.

[Scene: Skye's apartment. She's asleep. The Dream Sorcerer is there.]

Dream Sorcerer: Hello, Skye.

(She wakes up.)

Skye: What the ...?

Dream Sorcerer: Shh... (He covers her mouth.) You in _my_ world now, Skye. (Her room turns into her dream. It's all red and there's clouds in the sky. It kind of looks like they're on top of a building roof.) She's now wearing an evening dress.) You look beautiful in that dress. I knew you would.

Skye: I don't understand.

Dream Sorcerer: It's your dream, but it's my fantasy.

Skye: Where am I?

Dream Sorcerer: Hehehe. You're dreaming. I'm visiting.

Skye: You're in my dream.

Dream Sorcerer: But I can make it mine.

Skye: You can walk.

Dream Sorcerer: In dreams I can do anything. I can dance in your dreams, I can alter your dreams, (They start dancing.) and I can kill you in your dreams.

Skye: No, please.

Dream Sorcerer: Did you know that if you die in your dreams, you die in real life.

(He takes her to the edge of the roof. He makes her look down and you can see that it's a long way down to the bottom.)

Dream Sorcerer/Skye: Please don't hurt me!

Dream Sorcerer: Hehehe. Now Skye, you rejected me and now you gotta pay.

Dream Sorcerer/Skye: Please, don't do anything!

(He laughs.)

Dream Sorcerer Sweet dreams. (He pushes her off the edge.)

…

[Scene: Skye's apartment. She's lying on her bed in an awkward position. She's dead. Morris and Andy are there.]

Morris: What do we got here? Here name is Skye Russell, early twenty's, waitress at Quake.

Andy: Every bone in her body's been crushed.

Morris: The coroner said it's as if she's fallen of a twenty story building.

Andy: But we're in a closed apartment, on the ground floor and the body hasn't been moved.

[Scene: Manor. Piper is watching an exercise video and trying to copy what they're doing. Phoebe is sitting in a chair.]

Piper: Uh, I give up. Two weeks and nothing strengthened but my temper.

Phoebe: Piper, here's the problem. You didn't read the fine print. See. It says right here. $19.95 for the video and twenty grand for the plastic surgeon.

Piper: Yeah. Well it's worked. She's the most desire female in America. What every man wants.

Phoebe: That woman? Of course men want her. Men are not different from women. We all want what we can't have. Which is why we need to stop thinking about what men want and start thinking about what we want in a man.

(Prue walks in. She's eating Froot Loops.)

Prue: Tons of fun, lots of heats and no strings attached. That's what I want.

Piper: I know this may not sound very P.C., but I want romance. Long, slow kisses, late-night talks, candle lights. I love love. I'd take what Phoebe has in a flat second.

Phoebe: Hmm, but then you'd have to deal with the family secret, which isn't exactly normal now, is it?

…

[Scene: Police station. Morris and Andy are sitting at their desks.]

Andy: Did you see the coroner's report?

Morris: Mmm hmm. Skye Russell died of massive internal hemorrhaging. Her body literally imploded upon itself.

Andy: Ever seen anything like it before?

Morris: On jumpers. Their bodies were usually found on side walks.

Andy: There aren't any signs of external damage consistent with any type of fall. In fact there's not a scratch on her.

Morris: Yeah, well, maybe we were wrong. Maybe the body was moved.

Andy: From where? How? The front door was locked and bolted, each window had bars on it, none of which had been tampered with in any way. Nobody but she was in that apartment last night. It's not a suicide, Morris. And it's sure not death by natural causes which leaves only one thing...

Morris/Andy: Murder.

Morris: I hate when we say that.

[Scene: Quake. Piper hands a guy his meal.]

Piper: Here you go, Mr. Manford. The chicken with rice and vegetables. Just the way you like it. Chicken well done, light oil on the vegetables and rice steamed dry.

Mr. Manford: Thanks.

Piper: Bon Appetite.

(Prue walks up to her.)

Prue: Hey, why are you doing that?

Piper: Skye didn't show up for her shift day. So we're short-handed.

Prue: Ooh.

(They walk in the kitchen.)

Piper: So, what's up?

Prue: I, uh, I found this spell. "How to attract a lover".

Piper: No, Prue. Forget it. We're not casting any spells.

Prue: Come on. There must be more to our powers than warlock wasting. I'm ready to have some fun with our magic.

Piper: No. No personal gain, remember?

Prue: How is it personal gain, if we're using our powers to bring happiness to another person. And in my case lots and lots of happiness.

Piper: Could you pass me that colander, please?

Prue: Yeah. Look, I'm not talking about marriage here. We have our 30s to freak out about that. This... this spell is about having good time.

Piper: I admit it's tempting. The dating scene can be a little frustrating. But bringing men into our life through a spell... correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that a little bit desperate.

Prue: No. How is asking for what you want being desperate? I say it's not. I say it's empowering. Besides, the Book of Shadows says we could reverse this spell at any time.

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper is cutting up some vegetables. Phoebe walks in.]

Phoebe: Piper? Prue?

Piper: Phoebe. You're home. I thought you had a date with Andy.

Phoebe: Uh, no. He had to cancel. What are you doing?

Piper: Hmm...

Prue: (from the other room) Piper, I was wrong. The spell calls for cayenne pepper not black pepper. (She walks in the kitchen and sees Phoebe.) Ooh. Did I say spell? I... I meant recipe. We are so busted, aren't we?

Phoebe: I would say yes. What spell are you casting?

Piper: I realized today that Prue may have stumbled onto something. Something that actually makes sense.

Phoebe: Now I'm worried.

Piper: All the spells are in this book for a reason, right? And I think that this spell could be a harmless opportunity for us to test our powers, you know, really get a handle on them. I mean, why else would it say we can reverse it at any time? All I want is someone special in my life and this spell provides that exactly.

Prue: I can translate.

[Time lapse.]

Phoebe: You have got to be kidding.

Piper: We were hoping you would join us.

Phoebe: No. I have got enough complications in my life. You two are on your own.

Prue: You know where to find us.

Phoebe: Be careful what you wish for.

[Scene: Attic. Prue and Piper have everything set up on the table to do the spell.]

Prue: Okay. You want to go first?

Piper: No. You go first.

Prue: Okay.

(Prue snatches a piece of paper off Piper.)

Piper: Hey. That's not fair.

Prue: You want a man who is single, smart, endowed?

Piper: Employed.

Prue: Oh, sorry, employed. A man who loves sleeping in on Sunday, sunset bike rides (laughs), cuddling by a roaring fire (laughs) and late-night talks. A man who loves love as much as you do (laughs). Wow. You're a romantic.

Piper: Yep. Your turn. You want the sexy, silent type that finds you driving through town on the back of a Harley at 3:00 in the morning. A man who appreciates scented candles, body oils and Italian sheets (laughs).

Prue: He's about hunger and lust and danger and even know you know all this, even know you know he'll never meet your friends or share a holiday meal with your family, you still can't stay away. And he recycles.

Piper: He recycles?

Prue: Yeah. And I think it goes without saying we both want a man who is well... employed.

Piper: You're seriously twisted. This is the spell we have to say?

Prue: Yeah. We're lucky. If we were men looking for women the spell requires putting a piece of honey cake in a sweaty armpit for day.

Piper: Eww. Maybe we can say this.

Prue: Okay.

Prue/Piper: I conjure thee, I conjure thee, I am the queen, you're the bee, as I desire so shall it be. I conjure thee, I conjure thee, I am the queen, you're the bee, as I desire so shall it be.

Prue: You think it worked?

Piper: I don't know. The big spells usually require all three of us.

(The phone rings.)

Prue: Ooh.

Piper: Ooh.

(They run downstairs to the foyer. Prue is on the phone.)

Prue: Is it for me? Is it for me?

Phoebe: This is Phoebe. Who's this? Um, I'm sorry. Do I know you?

Dream Sorcerer Yeah. We met at Quake. Well, we didn't actually meet. I sent you a glass of Chardonnay and you sent it back. Still, you know, I was wondering, maybe you'd like to go out sometime.

Phoebe: Uh, oh, look, as I told the waitress I'm just not available. How did you get my number, my name?

(The Dream Sorcerer hangs up.)

Phoebe: Hello?

Piper: Who is it?

Phoebe: That guy from Quake who sent me a drink.

Piper: What did he want?

Phoebe: He asked me out.

(Prue walks over to the door and puts on her coat.)

Phoebe: Um, hello. Missy May where are you going?

Prue: I'm going to Quake see if my spell worked. Want to join me?

Piper: Pass.

Phoebe: No. Thanks. I'm gonna take a bath.

[Scene: Bathroom. Phoebe's lying in the bath. She closes her eyes and falls asleep. We go into her dream. The Dream Sorcerer is there.]

Dream Sorcerer: Hello Phoebe.

(Phoebe wakes up.)

Phoebe: Who the hell...

Dream Sorcerer: Am I and how did I get in? Hmm?

Phoebe: I don't care just get...

Dream Sorcerer: Out of the bathroom?

Dream Sorcerer/Phoebe: Piper, help me!

Dream Sorcerer: Scream all you want. No one can help you.

Phoebe: How did you know...

Dream Sorcerer: What are you thinking and know what you're going to say?

Phoebe: Yes.

Dream Sorcerer: I'm in your conscious. I know your every thought and desire.

Phoebe: Who are you?

Dream Sorcerer: I'm the man of your dreams.

Phoebe: You're not real. You don't exist.

Dream Sorcerer: That's what your mother used to say, isn't it? Every night, before you went to sleep?

Phoebe: You're not real. You don't exist.

Dream Sorcerer: As she tucked you in? She'd say if you saw any monsters to tell yourself they weren't real.

Phoebe: You're not real. You don't exist.

Dream Sorcerer: They didn't exist?

Phoebe: I can't move. Why can't I move?

Dream Sorcerer: Ha ha ha. Because I'm going to love you to death.

(The dream sorcerer gets a sponge and rubs it on her back so hard it makes her bleed. He pushes her head under the water. Piper knocks the door and Phoebe wakes up.)

Piper: Phoebe, are you okay?

Phoebe: Uh, yeah.

Piper: You were yelling.

Phoebe: Yeah. I had a... I had a really bad thing.

Piper: A thing?

Phoebe: Yeah. Uh, I'm okay now. I promise. Just go back to bed. (Piper leaves. Phoebe gets out of the bath.) Ow. (She looks at her back and sees scratch marks from the sponge.) Oh, my God.

…..

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Phoebe and Piper are there.]

Phoebe: Do you remember what mom used to say about nightmares?

Piper: She said if we saw any monsters to tell them to go away that they didn't exist. Always worked, too.

Phoebe: Yeah, well, not this time. He knew about mom. He knew what she told us and how did he know that? And what about the marks on my back. Piper, they were there and now they've disappeared. I don't know how and I don't know why but they were definitely there.

Piper: How many hours did you work this week? 60, 70? And now what are doing today, on a Saturday, no less?

Phoebe: Yeah, well, the auctions starts on Monday and the shipment arrives three days late. And you're changing the subject. You don't believe me.

Piper: No. I believe you think you saw marks on your back. But I'm watching you down your third cup of coffee and we're talking about a nightmare you had while you asleep in the tub. So isn't it possible that exhaustion made you see those marks and not some dream guy?

Phoebe: No. He was in my dream and it was real.

Piper: So why didn't you use your powers to help you out? You know, move him away.

Phoebe: I don't know.

(A handsome guy enters wearing no shirt.)

Hans: Morning.

Phoebe: Uh, excuse me but who are you?

Piper: Who cares?

(Hans gets a bottle of milk out of the fridge and drinks it all. Prue comes in.)

Prue: Hans, I found your t... (She sees Piper and Phoebe.) shirt.

Hans: Was it in the hammock or...

Prue: It doesn't matter.

Hans: Thanks.

Prue: Sure.

Piper: (whispering) Hammock?

Hans: I got to run.

Prue: Okay.

(They kiss.)

Hans: I'll meet you later for lunch.

Prue: Okay.

Hans: Oops. I almost forgot.

(Hans puts the empty bottle in the recycling bin. He leaves.)

Prue: Don't worry. We had safe sex. A lot of safe sex.

Piper: Eww.

(Phoebe laughs.)

[Scene: Quake. Prue and Piper are there.]

Prue: I'm telling you, Piper. The spell worked.

Piper: Shh. A little louder, Prue. I don't think Oakland heard.

Prue: Well, it did. Get this. Hans doesn't go to bars. He's never been to Quake but last night he's on his away back from his acting classes. (Piper laughs.) When... BAM! Flat tire on his motorcycle right across the street from Quake. So he comes in to use the pay phone and who should he bump into but me, exiting the ladies' room.

Piper: Prue, you threw his clothes all over the house. That's not a spell working, that's hormones.

Prue: No, that's not like that. I really like Hans. He's really cool. And he likes me too.

(Prue sees Hans, she runs over to him, they hug and he spins her around. Piper takes a plate of food over to a man sitting at a table.)

Piper: Mr. Manford, here you go. Chicken, rice and veggies. Just the way you like it.

Mr. Manford: Thank you. And please call me Jack. Has anybody ever told you how truly beautiful you are?

(Piper laughs.)

Piper: Have you been drinking?

(He laughs.)

Jack: A sense of humor. I love that. (She turns to leave.) Wait, Piper, don't go. I don't know why but I've got to get to know you. Have dinner with me.

Piper: Can you hang on a second?

Jack: (whispering) Yeah.

Piper: (whispering) Okay.

(Piper walks over to the phone near the bar. A guy stands behind her.)

Piper: Phoebe Halliwell, please. It's her sister, Piper.

Guy: You know, you shouldn't have dinner with that guy.

Piper: Why not?

Guy: Because you should fly to Paris with me.

Piper: (on the phone) Tell her it's an emergency.

[Cut to Bucklands. Phoebe's office. She's talking to Piper on the phone.]

Phoebe: So you're not actually thinking of going out with this Jack guy, are you?

(Rex enters Phoebe's office carrying a box.)

Rex: Have you finished the, uh, Cromwell miniatures yet?

Phoebe: Rex...

Phoebe: (to Piper) Hang on a second.

Phoebe: (to Rex) No, I'm still cataloging the Rembrandt sketches.

Rex: Oh, well, uh, set them aside. The, uh, letters of Ernest Hemingway are now first on the block.

(Delivery guys bring in lots more boxes of stuff.)

Phoebe: (to Piper) I don't believe it. I'm going to be here all night. Piper, let me call you back.

(She hangs up.)

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Prue and Piper are there. Prue's tying up her shoes.]

Piper: Jack stayed through the entire lunch shift. Talked my ear off, had me laughing at all his stories and somehow convinced me to have coffee with him.

Prue: Hans and I are going dancing at Rave. You and Jack should come join us.

Piper: Well, if our dinner date last as long as our coffee break, we wouldn't make it there till closing

Prue: Maybe we could all meet back at the house later. (Prue grabs her coat.) This has worked out so great, hasn't it?

Piper: Yeah.

(Prue laughs and leaves with a smile on her face.)

Piper: Great.

[Scene: Dream lab. Morris, Andy and a are there.]

Morris: So this is a dream lab? They actually pay people to sleep?

Lab Technician: If you wait here, I'll tell Mr. Berman that you would like to speak with him.

(He walks away.)

Andy: Thank you.

Morris: Look, just because Berman dated the first victim...

Andy: Julie Garikson.

Morris: Doesn't make him a killer.

Andy: But it's a great place to start. It's our only place to start.

(They walk in a room.)

Morris: What do you know about this place anyway?

Andy: It's a privately funded research facility and Julie Garikson worked here too. She and Berman teamed together on some kind of experimental project.

(Berman arrives outside the room in his wheelchair.)

Berman: Hello, Inspectors, how may I help you?

(They walk back outside.)

Morris: You Whitaker Berman?

Berman: Yes. What's this about?

Morris: We're conducting an investigation and would like to ask you a few questions.

Berman: Regarding?

Andy: Do you know this woman?

(Andy hands him a photograph.)

Berman: That's Julie Derikson. She was my girlfriend. I was heartbroken when she... Forgive me, it's just very hard. I still miss her.

Andy: Another woman died just like her the other night. A waitress. Crushed to death in her sleep.

Berman: Oh, you're kidding?

Morris: No.

Berman: That's-that's awful.

Andy: Mr. Berman, can you tell us your whereabouts night before last.

Berman: I was here in the lab asleep. I left in the morning.

Morris: Any witnesses who can confirm that?

Berman: A nights worth of day, two scientists and a lab technician. Shall I have them paged?

Morris: No, that's okay Mr. Berman. Sorry we disturbed you. Thank you for your time.

[Scene: Quake. Piper's having dinner with Jack.]

Piper: What else can I tell you? Um, when I get stressed, I get hives... in very strange places. Which is nothing compared to what happens when I panic, believe me.

Jack: Your honesty is so refreshing.

Piper: Ah, well, it helps keep my ulcer under control

Jack: It's the nineties. I mean, is there anyone who doesn't have one?

Piper: Would you like to see my tattoo?

Jack: Would you like to see mine?

Piper: Uh, is there nothing I can say to turn you off?

Jack: There really isn't. Which is kind of strange, actually.

Piper: Not really. Jack, you're under a...

(Jack kisses Piper.)

Piper: Spell.

(Piper sees a guy sitting behind Jack smiling and giving her the eye, then she sees another guy standing near by holding a glass of wine and winking at her. She laughs nervously. She looks behind her and another guy is sitting at a table holding a white rose.)

Guy with rose: Hey, there.

(She turns back around to face Jack and lets out a freaked out laugh.)

[Scene: Dream Lab. Lab technicians are helping Mr. Berman aka The Dream Sorcerer into a chair.]

Berman: Give me 30 cc's of Vandereen.

Technician: 30 cc's? That's twice...

Berman: I'll be in rem sleep quicker and longer. Set the dream inducement system, the level twelve.

Technician: We haven't got the results back from level eight.

Berman: This is my dream. My experiment. Set the machine and give me the shot.

[Scene: Bucklands. Phoebe's office. Phoebe has fallen asleep at her desk. The Dream Sorcerer is in her dreams.]

Dream Sorcerer: Hello Phoebe. We meet again. (Phoebe wakes up. She grabs a letter opener off her desk.) All that work. All those hours. You fell asleep at your desk.

Phoebe: Someone help!

(The walls of the office turn into blue and red clouds.)

Dream Sorcerer: What do you hide from at work? Is it the pain of your past or the uncertainty of your future?

(Phoebe tries to get out of her chair but she's stuck.)

Phoebe: I don't hide from anything.

Dream Sorcerer: You can't move out of the chair, can you? (He spins her around.) Don't you want to know why? Because I don't want you to. You're powerless, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Go to hell.

Dream Sorcerer: I, on the other hand, am the all power-full. If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. There's always Piper, Prue or any number of young, single women out there. It's an endless pool for the Dream Sorcerer.

Phoebe: No, wait. I'll stay.

Dream Sorcerer: It's too late. You're falling asleep.

Phoebe: No. I'm fine. I'm awake.

Dream Sorcerer: Shall I sing you a lullaby?

Phoebe: I don't think so.

(Phoebe kicks him and stabs his hand with the letter opener. He yells in pain.)

Dream Sorcerer: Good night, Phoebe.

(He grabs the chair and gets ready to push her over the edge. You hear a phone ring. Prue's back in her office. She wakes up and answers the phone.)

Phoebe: Hello?

Andy: Hi, you're still at the office.

Phoebe: Yeah, um, can I call you back?

(She spins around on her chair and faces the wall.)

Andy: Sure. I'm at the station house. Everything okay?

Phoebe: It is now. Thanks, Andy. Thanks for calling.

Andy: I just wanted to hear your voice.

Phoebe: Okay, bye.

(She hangs up. Rex touches Phoebe on her shoulder, she gets a fright, spins back around and nearly stabs Rex with the letter opener.)

Rex: Bloody hell.

(Phoebe notices blood on the tip of the letter opener.)

…

[Scene: Police station. Andy and Morris are there.]

Morris: The man is in a wheelchair. He's got no motive and he's got an alibi. So tell me again why you think Berman is our suspect.

Andy: Dream leaping.

Morris: Dream leaping?

Andy: That's what Berman's researching at the lab. Dream leaping. The ability to project himself into someone else's dreams.

Morris: Into women's dreams and killing them? Now who's dreaming.

Andy: Not just any women. Women who reject him. Just like Julie Derikson did. She broke up with him when they were driving somewhere. He got into an accident. That's why he's paralyzed. It's on there in the police report. (Andy stands up and gets his coat.) The day after he went back to work at the lab, Julie Derikson died suspiciously. Six months later, two more women died in their sleep. Crushed to death. Coincidence? You tell me.

Morris: Love to. Can't. Let's go.

[Scene: Manor. The front door opens and Prue walks in.]

Prue: (calling out) I'm home!

(She walks down the foyer and notices bunches of flowers everywhere. She sees an open box of chocolates and takes one. She walks in the kitchen. More flowers are in here too. Piper's sitting at the table drinking coffee.)

Piper: You're home early.

Prue: Yeah. So are you. What's with all the flowers. You and Jack fighting already?

Piper: I wish. The flowers were all waiting on the doorstep when I returned. They're from men I barely know and men I've never met. All the flowers in here are for you.

(Prue sits down.)

Prue: Oh, well. I know they're not from Hans.

Piper: What happened?

Prue: He wouldn't leave me alone all night. He kept touching me. And practically every guy in the bar was hitting on me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I ditched Hans and left him at the club. So, how was your date?

Piper: Perfect. Everything was perfect. Even my faults were perfect.

Prue: And this is a bad thing?

Piper: It wasn't real. Everything he said, everything he felt, it was because of the spell, not because of me.

Prue: Piper, you don't know that. Maybe he meant every word. Maybe if it wasn't for the spell he would've never had a chance to feel those things. Let alone say them.

Piper: No, Prue. Love is a magic between two people that cannot be explained and cannot be conjured. What we did, it's just... it's not right.

(Kit jumps on the table.)

Prue: Hmm. Ever our poor cat's in hell. (You see cats outside trying to get in the window.) Go away horny tom cats.

Piper: Let's reverse the spell.

(Prue nods. The phone rings. Piper gets up and answers it.)

Piper: Hello? Phoebe, where are you?

Phoebe: I'm, um, still ate the office. Look, I fell asleep and that man from my dream, he tried to kill me again.

Piper: What?

Prue: Yeah. I don't understand why. All I know is I'm only safe if I stay awake. If I fall asleep, I'm dead.

Piper: Well, stay where you are. Prue and I will come pick you up.

Phoebe: No. I don't want to stay here another minute. Look, I want you to look in the Book of Shadows and see if you can find anything on this guy. He calls himself a dream sorcerer, ok?

[Cut to the attic. Prue's looking through the Book Of Shadows.]

Piper: Nothing?

Prue: Nada.

Piper: There's got to be something.

Prue: I'm telling you. There's no Dream Sorcerer stuff anywhere.

Piper: That's impossible. The Book of Shadows has never let us down.

Prue: Well, maybe he's not a demon. Maybe he's a mortal.

Piper: Then he's got one hell of a power.

Prue: You're not kidding.

Piper: Demon, mortal, there's got to be some way to stop him.

(The phone rings.)

Piper: It's got to be Phoebe.

Prue: Wait. What are you going to tell her? That we can't help her? That she can never go to sleep?

(They run downstairs.)

[Cut to Phoebe. She's in her car driving along. She's got her phone up to her ear.]

Phoebe: Come on, answer the phone.

[Cut back to the manor. Piper and Prue are running down the stairs. Piper answers the phone.]

Piper: Hello?

Phoebe: Hey, did you, um, find anything?

Piper: No, we didn't but don't worry. You're not in this alone. Prue and I will help you.

Phoebe: How can you help me when we don't even know what he is?

Piper: The most important thing right now is for you get home safely.

Phoebe: Yeah. Ok, um, look. Just keep talking. Don't let me fall asleep.

Piper: (to Prue) She sounds exhausted.

(Prue takes the phone.)

Prue: Okay, Phoebe. Blast the air conditioning, crank the stereo and roll down the windows. Wait, don't crank the stereo.

Prue: (to Piper) What's that song we always used to sing when we were little?

Piper: The road trip song?

Prue: Yeah. Let's sing that.

Prue: Did you hear that, Phoebe?

Phoebe: Yeah, okay.

Prue: Okay, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen.

(Hans knocks on the door. He sounds angry.)

Hans: Prue!

Prue: Hans?

Hans: Let me in. I have to see you.

Prue: Go away. (Hans breaks open the door.) Are you crazy? What are you doing?

Phoebe: Piper? Prue?

Hans: You left me. How could you leave me?

Prue: Hans, please.

Hans: Ever since I met you I can't do anything. Eat, drink, sleep. All I can do is think about you.

[Cut to Phoebe. She's nearly asleep.]

Phoebe: Piper, Prue.

The Dream Sorcerer appears in her dream.)

Dream Sorcerer: Time is now, Phoebe. We're almost there.

(Phoebe awakes up.)

Phoebe: Piper, Prue, where are you?

[Cut back to the manor. Piper and Prue stand on the stairs.]

Hans: What have you done to me?

(Hans picks up a vase of flowers and throws it at them. Piper freezes him and the vase before it can hit them.)

Piper: Are you okay?

Prue: I'm fine. (Phoebe remembers Phoebe.) Phoebe.

(They run back over to the phone.)

[Cut back to Phoebe. She's falling asleep again. She drops the phone.]

[Cut back to the manor.]

Prue: Phoebe! Phoebe! She's not there.

[Cut back to Phoebe. She's asleep. The Dream Sorcerer appears.]

Dream Sorcerer: Say good night, Phoebe.

(You see her heading for a pole. He starts laughing.)

[Cut back to the manor.]

Prue: She's not answering.

[Cut back to Phoebe. She has ran into the pole. The front of her car is totally smashed. Phoebe has her head resting on the steering wheel.]

Phoebe: (whispering) I can't fall asleep. I can't fall asleep.

…

[Scene: Hospital. Phoebe's on a stretcher. The doctor's are pushing her down the corridor. A nurse runs up to her.]

Doctor: (to the paramedic) Trauma one. What have you got?

Paramedic: I've got a 27 year old female. One-on-one. Car versus utility pole. Bp 80 over 40. Pulse 110. Semi-conscious at the scene.

Doctor: Pupils are responsive. Miss Halliwell, hang in there.

Phoebe: (whispering) Must stay awake, must stay awake.

(The doctor runs into a room and gives orders to a male nurse. They push Phoebe in the room.)

Doctor: Ready, 1, 2, 3.

(They lift her on the bed and hook her up to the machines.)

Doctor #2: Resps are down to thirty-five. Pulse-ox is falling.

Doctor: How can that be? Give me five hundred mics of dopamine, and get ready to intubate. Stay with us, Miss Halliwell. Damn, she's unconscious.

(The room turns into her dream. She's still lying on the bed.)

Phoebe: How did I get here? I'm not...

Dream Sorcerer: Asleep? Actually you're unconscious. You fell asleep at the wheel. Hit a pole. Terrible terrible thing. Speaking of pain, you really hurt me last night.

(Prue tries call from her cell phone)

Dream Sorcerer: And not just my feelings.

Phoebe: Suffer.

(Phoebe starts dialing her phone.)

Dream Sorcerer: We're definitely out of range. (He picks up a glass of wine.) A little wine with your death?

[Cut to the dream lab. Andy and Morris are there.]

Technician: Mr. Berman insists that he's not to be disturbed during his experiments.

Andy: I don't care. We want to talk to him. Just wake him up.

Technician: It's not gonna be easy. He's highly sedated.

Andy: Just get to work.

(The technician walks in the room.)

Morris: I hope you're right about this.

Andy: I know I am. Question now is if Berman is gonna kill again. But who?

[Cut back to Phoebe's dream. Phoebe's wearing a really nice black evening dress.]

Dream Sorcerer: Do you like the dress?

Phoebe: I've worn better.

Dream Sorcerer: Hmm, yeah.

(The Dream Sorcerer picks up Phoebe off the bed.)

[Cut to the hospital. Piper and Prue walk up to reception.]

Piper: Excuse me.

Doctor #2: May I help you?

Piper: You called us a little while ago. Ah, our sister is here. Phoebe Halliwell.

(He looks at some files.)

Doctor #2: Oh, your sister's still in trauma one.

Prue: Is she okay?

Doctor #2: Well, if you go down to the waiting room, a doctor will be right with you.

Piper: Okay, thank you.

(They pretend to walk to the waiting room but when no one is looking they run down to trauma one.)

[Cut back to the Dream Lab. Andy's knocking on the glass.]

Andy: Mr. Berman! Mr. Berman, wake up! (to the technician) I don't care what it takes, just wake him up. (Andy continues to bang on the glass.) Mr. Berman, wake up!

[Cut to Phoebe's dream. You hear Andy's voice.]

Andy's voice: Wake up, Mr. Berman!

Phoebe: Andy?

[Cut to Phoebe in the hospital. Prue and Piper are there.]

Piper: We're here, Phoebe, right beside you.

Prue: Can you hear us?

[Cut back to Phoebe's dream.]

Piper's voice: Phoebe?

Phoebe: Piper. Prue.

Prue's voice: Phoebe?

Dream Sorcerer: They can't help you. You're mine, now.

[Cut to the hospital.]

Prue: I'm scared.

Piper: I know. Me too.

Prue: What do we do?

Piper: We don't let her give up.

Piper: Phoebe, listen to me. You've got to fight with this guy.

Prue: Don't leave us.

Piper: You can do it.

Prue: We need you.

Piper: Use your power, Phoebe.

Prue: Come back to us.

[Cut to Phoebe's dream.]

Piper's voice: Use your power.

Prue's voice: You can do it, Phoebe.

Prue: Where are you?

Dream Sorcerer: You're powerless.

Piper's voice: Phoebe, you can do it. Use your power against him. Phoebe?

(The Dream Sorcerer carries her over to the edge of the building.)

Dream Sorcerer: Shall I say good night, hmm?

Phoebe: No, let me. Good night.

(She uses her power and he flies over the edge of the building.)

[Cut to the Dream Lab. The Dream Sorcerer is yelling in his sleep. He stops and he dies.]

Andy: I don't believe it. He's dead.

[Cut back to the hospital. Phoeb wakes up.]

Piper: Phoebe?

Prue: Are you okay?

Phoebe: Yeah, I'm okay.

Prue: What about the...

Phoebe: He's gone.

…

[Scene: Hospital. Piper and Prue are carrying bunches and bunches of flowers into Phoebe's room.]

Prue: Knock, knock.

Phoebe: Please, tell me you guys are here to pick me up.

Piper: Hi. No, Dr. Black said one more day. Just to be sure.

Prue: Yeah, and you know, it wouldn't kill you to get some rest.

(She realizes what she just said and covers her mouth.)

Phoebe: Prue, it's okay. Thanks for the flowers.

Piper: Yeah.

(Prue laughs.)

Phoebe: What's going on?

Prue: Oh, long story, not very interesting.

Phoebe: Does this have anything to do with your lust spell?

Prue: Mmm hmm. But don't worry.

Piper: We reversed the spell last night.

Prue: Piper called Jack.

Prue: The guy that you had dinner with?

Piper: And he didn't remember anything. And Prue called Hans...

Prue: And he didn't remember anything.

Piper: So, don't worry. Everything is back to normal.

Phoebe: Good.

(Andy walks in carrying a red rose and some take-away.)

Andy: Afternoon, ladies. Surprise.

Phoebe: Yes. It is.

(Phoebe looks at Prue.)

Prue: What are you looking at me for? I didn't tell him.

(Phoebe then looks at Piper.)

Piper: Guilty. Come on, let's go.

Prue: Okay, bye.

Piper: Um, we'll see you later tonight.

Prue: After we raid your closet.

(They leave.)

Andy: Brought your favourite.

(He hands Phoebe the take-away bag and she looks in it.)

Phoebe: Oh, cheeseburgers and fries.

Andy: Glad to see every bone in your body's not broken.

Phoebe: What?

Andy: The car accident. Never mind.

(Andy gives Phoebe the rose.)

End of Chapter Five


	6. Wedding From Hell

A/N: I 've decided to make some changes to the story from the show. Phoebe is pregnant with Andy's daughter and Andy knows the secret. I hope this is new and refreshing to readers.

Wedding From Hell

[Scene: Outside the Spencer's house. Allison is there. Elliot walks up to her holding a rose.]

Elliot: Mrs. Allison Spencer, I presume.

(She takes the rose off of him and smells it.)

Allison: You mean, Mrs. Allison Michaels-Spencer, don't you?

Elliot: You wanna be alone?

Allison: No.

Elliot: You're not getting cold feet are you?

Allison: No, Elliot, I am definitely not getting cold feet. I love you, you know that.

Elliot: But...

Allison: I don't know, it's just so overwhelming. I mean, after all these years of dreaming about us getting married, I just, I don't want anything bad to happen, that's all.

Elliot: I've got an idea. Let's elope.

Allison: Yeah, right, like your mum would really allow that.

(They kiss.)

Grace: Elliot?

Allison: Speak of the devil.

(Grace walks up to them.)

Elliot: Hi, mum.

Grace: I have been looking all over for you. Did you get the marriage certificate yet?

Elliot: Not yet.

Grace: Well, you have to. The wedding won't be legal without it.

Allison: We're going to City Hall tomorrow before the rehearsal dinner.

Grace: But why not go today?

Elliot: Mum, relax will you. Why are you so bent about this?

(Allison sees Jade standing near by.)

Allison: Who's that?

Grace: Oh, no.

Elliot: Who is it?

Grace: Someone I haven't seen for a long time. (Mrs. Spencer walks over to Jade.) What are you doing here?

Jade: What's the matter? Forget about our little pact?

Grace: No, Jade, but I was hoping that you did. My God, you haven't aged in twenty years.

Jade: You could've asked for eternal youth, Grace, instead of choosing wealth, power, all this. You've had a good life, haven't you?

(Kirsten walks up to them.)

Kirsten: Where to?

Jade: Oh, have the butler show you to our rooms. Tell him Mrs. Spencer was expecting us.

(Kirsten leaves.)

Grace: You can't just move in here. People will be suspicious. What will I say?

Jade: Say the truth. Say your son's had a change of heart. That was our deal remember? Don't worry, Elliot won't even know what you did until it's over.

(Jade uses her power and Elliot collapses on the ground.)

Allison: Elliot! Elliot! (Allison starts screaming.) Help me! No!

[Scene: One week later at the Manor. Piper knocks on the bathroom door.]

Piper: Phoebe, are you still in there?

[Cut in the bathroom. Phoebe's in there holding up a pregnancy test.]

Phoebe: I'm almost done.

Piper: Define almost.

Phoebe: Just give me another minute…or two.

Piper: You're positive?

Phoebe: (whispering) I know the feeling.

Piper: I'm catering a big wedding for the Spencer family tomorrow…

Phoebe: My first biannual auction starts tomorrow and…

Phoebe/Piper: I want to do a good job.

Phoebe: Yes, I know.

Piper: So can you hurry?

Phoebe: Just use the bathroom downstairs.

Piper: All my stuff is up here.

Phoebe: Well, borrow mine. It's all down there.

Piper: But then…never mind.

(Piper leaves and Prue walks up to the bathroom. She knocks on the door.)

Prue: Phoebe?

Phoebe: I'll be right out.

Prue: Is there any hot water left?

(Phoebe throws the pregnancy test box in the bin and opens the door.)

Phoebe: What?

Prue: Am I in for a cold shower? Yes or no?

Phoebe: At certain times in our life, a cold shower is probably a good thing.

Prue: Not three mornings in a row, it isn't.

(Phoebe leaves and Prue walks in the bathroom. She starts brushing her teeth and notices the box in the bin. She picks it up and has a premonition of a demon being born.)

…

[Scene: Manor, Kitchen. Piper's cooking some food. She gets a tray of hor' d'ouervres out of the oven. Phoebe and Prue walk in. The phone rings and Piper answers it.]

Piper: Hello? (listens) Okay, thanks. Bye.

(She hangs up.)

Phoebe: The three of us definitely need to figure out some kind of a morning schedule.

Piper: I think I'm gonna be sick.

Prue: In the upstairs or downstairs bathroom?

Piper (to Prue) Maybe you can help me cater the Elliot Spencer wedding tomorrow.

Prue: Shouldn't you check with the chef who hired you first?

Phoebe: That would be Chef Moore.

Prue: Ah.

Piper: Who is on his way to France and since technically the contract is with Quake, he is off the hook and I'm on the line. Now I have to tell one of the most richest families in the city that the chef they hired can't do their wedding. They're stuck with me and I hope they go for it.

Phoebe: Bright side? Who else can they hire in twenty-four hours? Piper, it's not the end of the world.

Piper: So Prue will you help me with the wedding?

Prue: Yeah, sure.

Piper: Okay. Here's a list of supplies I need. I'll go to the Spencer Estate and you can meet me there at 1:00.

(Phoebe walks in)

Phoebe: Before you guys go I took a pregnancy test and it was positive.

Piper: Does Andy know?

Phoebe: Not yet.

Prue: Will you?

Phoebe: I don't know. I mean how do I even try to tell him that I'm a witch and that I'm pregnant.

Piper: I know it will work out.

Phoebe: It's fine.

(Piper walks out of the room and Prue picks up an hor's d'ouevres.)

Piper: (from other room) Don't touch those.

(Prue puts it back.)

[Scene: Outside the Spencer's house. Piper drives in the driveway and stops beside an intercom.]

Man's Voice: Yes, may I help you?

Piper: Uh, my name is Piper Halliwell, I'm the caterer.

Man's Voice: I have a Chef Moore listed as the caterer.

Piper: Yeah, there's been changed.

Man's Voice: Sorry ma'am.

Piper: I've got ice sculptures melting over wedding cake. I've got to get in now.

Man's Voice: Someone will be with you in a moment.

(The gates open and two security guards walk down the driveway. A priest appears at Piper's window.)

Priest: Please, I have to get in into the compound. This is a matter of utmost importance. I must get in.

(The security guards grab the priest.)

Security Guard: Father Trask. We've been expecting you.

Piper: Hey, easy on the padre, buddy.

Security Guard: Go right ahead in, ma'am.

Priest: She is the bearer of the demon child. Beware Hecate.

Piper: (to herself) Hecate? Okay.

(She drives in.)

[Scene: Outside the Spencer's house. Allison is there. Grace storms up to her.]

Grace: You have to stop calling here, Allison. Do you understand?

Allison: Do I understand? Are you kidding me? What the hell's going on? Why won't Elliot return any of my calls?

Grace: I can't explain right now.

Allison: You better damn well explain because I am not leaving here until you do. I have called the police, the sheriff, nobody will listen to me, nobody believes me.

Grace: I know how hard this must be...

Allison: Who is this Jade?

Grace: She's an old acquaintance of the family.

Allison: I don't believe that. Elliot would've told me about her.

Grace: There are many things about our family that you will never understand.

Allison: Then let Elliot explain it to me. If he's gonna marry somebody else I wanna hear it from him.

Grace: It's over Allison, that is all you need to know. Elliot doesn't love you anymore.

Allison: How can you say that?

Grace: I'm sorry. He's going to marry Jade D'Mon. Please don't ever call here again.

(She walks off.)

…

[Scene: The Spencer's house. Kitchen. Piper's there.]

Piper: (to a cook) Keep that at a simmer, not a boil.

(Piper walks over to the table and buries her face in her hands. Prue walks in carrying two bags of groceries.)

Prue: Hey, sis.

Piper: Finally. Did you get everything?

Prue: Most of it.

Piper (to a cook) No, wait. I've got buns in the oven.

Prue: (to herself) You're not kidding.

Piper: Prue, thanks for helping with this on such short notice.

Prue: It's fine. What are sisters for.

(The butler walks in.)

Butler: Mrs. Spencer and Miss D'Mon will see you now.

Piper: Miss D'Mon?

Butler: The bride... Jade D'Mon.

Piper: But I thought the bride's name was Allison...

Butler: Does not like to be kept waiting.

Piper, Prue: (whispering) Okay.

Prue: That's a bit weird.

Piper: I know right.

[Cut to a room. Jade, Grace and a dress maker is there. Jade is wearing the wedding dress and the dress maker is pinning the bottom of it.]

Grace: Oh, my son is very lucky. You're going to be a beautiful bride, Jade.

Jade: Thank you, Grace.

(The butler, Piper and Prue walk in the room.)

Butler: Miss Piper Halliwell.

Prue: And her sister chopped liver.

Piper: Mrs. Spencer, it's so nice of you to see me. (to Jade) Um, wow, your dress, it's beautiful. I'd recognize the style anywhere. It's a Shiro, isn't it?

Jade: Is it?

Grace: How are things in the kitchen?

Piper: Um, right on schedule. The lobsters arrive tomorrow morning. The hors d'ouevres are ready, Chef Moore is in France and the puff pastries are baking.

Jade: What?

Grace: Chef Moore's gone?

Piper: Yeah. Um, I'll be handling the catering.

Grace: Charles, get me my pill.

Jade: My wedding, it's ruined.

Piper: Oh, my, no, no, I-I would never let that happen. I know you may have made the deal with Chef Moore but I have been involved with every step of the preparation. So if you'll let me, I can guarantee a wedding that your children and grandchildren will talk about for generations.

Prue: Okay, okay. We don't need to talk about children just yet. Look, you don't know me. Hell, I barely know me. (She laughs. Grace and Jade stare at her.) Okay, I do know my sister and she is the best damn chef in this city. No one, and I do mean, no one puts the love and tender care that Piper puts into her cooking. So, you should not only be grateful that Chef Moore bagged out but you should consider yourselves lucky.

Jade: If there is even the slightest hitch, I will have your head. Kidding.

(Piper laughs nervously.)

Grace: Then it's settled.

Piper: Uh, no. Actually there's just one more thing, I need to confirm the party trays for the bachelor and bachelorette parties tonight. Um, it looks like no decision has been made yet about the type of deli sandwiches for the bachelor party.

Jade: Whatever you decide is fine.

Grace: I think my son can make any decisions about his own bachelor party.

Jade: Then we'll ask him together.

Prue: I thought it was bad luck to see the bride before the... (Piper pinches Prue's arm.) Ouch.

Piper: Come on.

(Piper and Prue walk out of the room. The dress maker continues pinning Jade's dress. Jade moves and the pin sticks straight into her skin. Jade doesn't even feel it. The dressmaker stops and stares at it in shock. Jade looks down at her.)

Jade: Is there a problem?

Dressmaker: No, no problem at all. (She pulls the pin out.) Uh, I-I'm finished.

Jade: Then go.

[Cut to outside the Spencer's house. Security guards are there.]

Security Guard #1: Hey, Darrin, get over here.

(Darrin runs over near a truck where the other security guards are standing.)

Darrin: What's the matter? What happened?

Security Guard #1: The priest, he got away from us.

Darrin: What? Check the perimeters. Go. (They run off.) (into his radio) All sectors code three. Father Trask is on the grounds. Find him.

(He leaves. You see Father Trask hiding inside the truck. He takes off his coat and puts on another coat. He then sticks the poingnard down his pants and gets out of the truck.)

[Cut back inside the house. Allison sneaks into Elliot's room. Elliot is laying on his bed reading a magazine. She sits on the bed.]

Allison: Oh, Elliot, what have they done to you. (He puts down his magazine and stares blankly at her.) Listen to me, Elliot. You can't go through with this wedding. Jade doesn't love you, she barely even knows you.

(Jade, Grace and Kirsten walks in.)

Jade: Well, if it isn't Allison.

Elliot: Allison?

Allison: Yes.

Jade: Don't just stand there, call security.

Grace: Of course.

Allison: Don't bother, I was just leaving.

(Allison stands up.)

Kirsten: Let me show you the door.

(They leave.)

[Cut to the hallway. The alarm is on. Piper and Prue are running down the hallway.]

Piper: Is that the alarm? What happened? (They run into the foyer. Father Trask walks past them.) Hey, that's the priest.

(Kirsten has a hold of Allison's arm and is pulling Allison down the stairs. Jade and Elliot are standing on the second looking over.)

Allison: Don't forget, Elliot. Remember what I said. It's not too late!

Elliot: Don't hurt Allison.

(Jade pulls Elliot back in his room.)

Jade: Get in here.

(Phoebe and Piper see Father Trask walking up the stairs with the poingnard in his hand. They run off.)

[Cut to Elliot's room. Jade is staring out the window. Father Trask walks in holding the poingnard up in front of him. Jade turns around.]

Jade: Father Trask.

Father Trask: I banish thee back to the underworld, Hecate.

Jade: Not today, Trask. (Kirsten appears behind him and turns into a demon. She grabs his head and snaps his neck.) Now get rid of him.

[Cut to the kitchen. Prue and Piper run up to a security guard.]

Piper: He's after the bride upstairs.

(They hear a smash and run outside.)

[Cut to outside. Father Trask is lying on the driveway.]

…

[Scene: Outside Spencer's House. Police have arrived. Prue, Piper and Allison are standing near by. Allison is crying. Piper hands her a tissue.]

Piper: Here you go.

Allison: Thanks.

Piper: No worries. This is all kind of freaky, huh?

Allison: You have no idea.

Prue: What my sister meant to say was, what is up with you and Elliot?

Piper: Prue...

Phoebe: You love him, don't you?

Allison: With all my heart.

Prue: Okay, well, if that's true, then why...

Allison: I've gotta go.

(She leaves.)

Piper: This is so sad. We have to do something.

Prue: Yeah, but what?

Piper: I don't know. We're good witches. It's our job, right?

[Cut to Andy and Morris. They are questioning Jade.]

Jade: How many times do I have to go through this?

Andy: Until I'm sure I understand. Did you say Trask chased you to the window?

Jade: Yes, with that big knife. He was saying the most horrific things. Crazy things. He lunged at me. I screamed and I ducked and the next thing I knew, he was dead. It was awful. Can I go now? Have like a million things to do before my wedding tomorrow.

Morris: Sure.

(She walks away.)

Andy: Sorry the dead man on your your driveway is such an inconvenience.

Morris: Welcome to the lifestyles of the rich and shameless.

Andy: Look at that window, Morris. Look where Trask landed. Tell me how anyone could jump that far.

Morris: That's why we get paid medium bucks. To figure it out.

[Cut inside the house. Grace and Kirsten are on the second floor.]

Grace: Kirsten, killing a priest is not part of our deal.

Kirsten: Word of advice. You keep your eyes closed and your mouth shut. In twenty-four hours Jade will be pregnant and all of this will be over.

(Kirsten turns to leave but Grace grabs her arm.)

Grace: If anything happens to my son Elliot.

Kirsten: You should've thought about that before you agreed to our arrangement. And let me remind you about one more thing, Mrs. Spencer, we're still on the second floor.

(She walks off.)

[Scene: Bucklands. Phoebe's office. Phoebe's sitting at her desk. Rex walks in.]

Rex: You wanted to see me, Phoebe?

Phoebe: Yeah, I wanted to know what you wanted me to do with the fertility icon?

Rex: Uh, sorry?

Phoebe: Well, it's the companion piece to the female icon. The one you didn't want catalogued before.

Rex: Oh, right, yeah. Um, yeah, by all means, go ahead and tag this one for the auction. That particular client only wanted the female icon.

Phoebe: Okay.

Rex: It's a wedding gift, actually. Quite a exquisite one at that, for the Spencer bride.

Pheobe: Spencer? Really? My sister's catering that wedding.

Rex: Is she? Small world. Is that the sister that I met? Um, Prue?

Prue: No, I have another sister, Piper. Although Prue will be helping her out.

Rex: I see. And what about you then?

Phoebe: Me? I don't do weddings.

Rex: I was just wondering how close you and your sisters were. Anyway, carry on.

[Cut to Rex's office. Hannah's there. Rex walks in.]

Hannah: Well?

Rex: Fortunately, you're right. Prue won't be in attendance.

Hannah: Hmm. Does that mean we can still go?

Rex: No, no, I'm afraid not, it's too risky. Don't pout, Hannah. I'm sure we can think of something to do. Perhaps we can go to a football match. And watch some players get injured. Huh?

[Cut back to Phoebe's office. She's squatting on the floor holding the fertility icon. She's peeling a sticky tag off of its... you know. Andy walks in and sees what she's doing.]

Andy: I'll come back when you're alone.

(Phoebe puts the icon in its box.)

Phoebe: Uh, no. (She stands up.) It's, it's okay, I'm finished. Somebody just put a sticky inventory tag on his... uh... on the, uh...

Andy: Artefact?

Phoebe: Yeah, yes. The artefact. I should know that word, shouldn't I? (She sits down at her desk.) Uh, where is your, um...

Andy: Artefact? Right here.

(He shows her a large envelope that he's holding.)

Phoebe: May I?

Andy: It's all yours. (He hands it to her.) It's the knife I called you about. (She opens the envelope and pulls out the poingnard. She looks at it.) Thanks for seeing me on such short notice.

Phoebe: Anytime. I'm happy you called. This poingnard is exquisite. 14th century. Italian. (She reads the words engraved on the blade.) "Nec prius absistit quoad protero prodigium."

Andy: My Latin's a little rusty. Uh, "He shall not..."

Phoebe: "I shall not. I shall not rest until the demon is vanquished". Let me see what else I can find. (She searches through some stuff on her computer.) You found this at a crime scene?

Andy: It was on the victim.

Phoebe: What was on the suspect? Chain mail and a coat of armour?

Andy: It belonged to a priest. He was at the Grace Spencer estate.

Phoebe: Spencer estate? Piper's catering a wedding there tomorrow.

Andy: I know. I saw her and Prue. Don't worry, they're fine.

(A picture of Hecate appears on the computer.)

Phoebe: This can't be a coincidence.

Andy: What?

(He leans over the table to have a look but Phoebe moves the computer so he can't see.)

Phoebe: Um, nothing. I'm just mumbling to myself. Do you mind if I keep this for a while? I would like to show it to Russell in armaments.

Andy: Sure. I checked it out so you could research it.

Phoebe: Right. I'll call you.

Phoebe: Andy I need to tell you something.

Andy: What is it?

Phoebe: I was late so I took a pregnancy test.

Andy: And?

Phoebe: It was a positive. I'm pregnant.

Andy: Phoebe I'm so happy.

Phoebe: I'm so happy that you're happy.

(She stands up and leaves the room. Andy walks around the desk and has a look at the computer screen.)

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue's looking at a picture of Hecate in a book. Piper walks in holding a box of stuff.]

Piper: I knew I wasn't crazy. Look at these matches. Look at these napkins. They all say "Allison and Elliot" not "Jade and Elliot".

Prue: That explains a lot.

Piper: And look at this. It's Chef Moore's contract for the wedding. Up top it says "The wedding of Allison Michaels and Elliot Spencer". Allison is supposed to marry Elliot tomorrow, not Jade.

Prue: That's probably why she was crying. I wonder what happened?

Piper: Me too. Can you imagine watching the man you love marry somebody else?

Prue: No. Poor Allison.

Piper: Now we have to help her. We're the only ones that know about this. We're the only ones who can.

Prue: Not to worry. I still have to find the jewelled poingnard to kill her with. See?

(She shows Piper a picture in the book. Phoebe walks in holding the poingnard.)

Phoebe: Are you talking about this?

Prue: Yep.

Phoebe: We have bigger problems to deal with. Cliffs notes version. The priest who was killed today, he belonged to a secret order pledged to stop Hecate.

Piper: Beware Hecate. That's what the Father Trask said. Then he tried to kill Jade.

Phoebe: She's a demon. She comes to earth every two hundred years. She has to find an innocent, put him under her spell, and marry him in a sanctified wedding.

Prue: That doesn't sound any different than most of the single women in this city.

Phoebe: She needs Elliot to impregnate her. That way her child would look normal on the outside but internally and mentally, her child would be pure demon.

Piper: This is huge. A child born into the wealth and power of the Spencer Family?

Phoebe: And I don't think it's a coincidence that you're catering the wedding. I think it's one of those things that we can kind of look forward to as protectors of the innocent.

Prue: Hmm...

Piper: Well, before we ruin the wedding and my career, let's make sure we're right about Jade.

[Scene: Spencer's house. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are peeking through a window. Inside, Jade and her bridesmaids are sitting on a bed. Jade is opening presents. She holds up some lingerie.]

Jade: This should make his assets rise.

(They all giggle.)

Phoebe: Looks like a normal bachelorette party to me.

Piper: I don't believe it. They've barely touched my food.

Phoebe: Piper...

Piper: Those deli trays took hours.

(Kirsten picks up the fertility icon.)

Kirsten: And you know who this is from. They understand how important it is for you to get pregnant right away.

(She hands it to Jade.)

Phoebe: Hey, I know that piece, it's from the Auction House.

(Someone knocks on the door.)

Jade: Come in.

(The door opens and a stripper dressed as a pizza delivery guy walks in.)

Stripper: Hi. Pizza delivery.

Piper: They ordered Pizza? (The stripper gets a small tape player out of the pizza bag and turns it on. He starts dancing.) Oh, okay, now I feel better.

(The stripper starts removing his clothes.)

Kirsten: Mmm, he looks good enough to eat.

Jade: Good idea. (The women get off the bed and surround the stripper. They all touch him.) Girls, I'm the bride.

(She scratches the stripper on his chest with her long fingernails. He starts bleeding. He yells in pain.)

…

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Phoebe, Piper and Prue are there.]

Phoebe: Somehow, we have to stop them.

Prue: So, there's only one problem with our plan. We're assuming that Allison is gonna be a willing accomplice.

Piper: She still loves Elliot. You heard what she said.

Phoebe: And the Book of Shadows says that the spell can be broken by a declaration of love sealed with a kiss.

Piper: It's so romantic. Just like a fairy tale. And once Elliot is out of her spell, Jade's out of luck, no wedding, no honeymoon night.

Phoebe: No honeymoon, no sex and no sex, no monster child spending alternate weekends with daddy.

Prue: I still say we rely on our Power of Three thing and ix-nay the monster bride and her carnivorous bridesmaids.

Piper: Phoebe, we're supposed to help people, not harm them.

Phoebe: And that's exactly what we're gonna do. You two will get Elliot, I'll get Allison, and we'll meet at the front of gate no later than 2:30. Everybody have their weapons?

(Piper grabs her phone, Phoebe grabs her phone and Prue grabs the poingnard.)

Phoebe: I'll take that. (She takes the poingnard off of Prue.) Okay, so, it's time to shower, shampoo and go kick some Hecate butt.

(Phoebe leaves the room.)

Prue: Did she just say shower?

Piper: She did, didn't she?

Prue, Piper: Hot water!

(They chase after her.)

[Scene: Church. A room. Andy and Morris are there looking around. Morris is on the phone.]

Morris: Yeah, okay, thanks.

(He hangs up.)

Andy: M.E. report?

Morris: Mmm hmm. It is now officially a homicide. The priests neck was broken before he went out the window.

Andy: Told you.

Morris: So, what? Are you saying that a little one hundred and twenty pound busting bride tossed him out the window? I don't think so.

Andy: The security tapes from the estate will show who did it.

Morris: Yeah, that's a good idea.

(Morris gets a little notebook out of his coat pocket.)

Andy: Already had them sent to the station.

Morris: You did, did ya?

(They leave.)

[Scene: Manor. The doorbell rings. Phoebe walks in the foyer and opens the door.]

Phoebe: Allison Michaels?

Allison: Yes. Phoebe Halliwell?

Phoebe: Thanks for coming. Come in.

Allison: You said it was important. (Allison walks in and Phoebe closes the door. She shows Allison the napkin.) Where did you get this?

Phoebe: This won't take long, I promise.

[Scene: Outside Spencer's house. People are getting everything ready for the wedding. Prue and Piper are there.]

Piper: (to a guy) Oh, I'll need those in the kitchen right away.

Guy: Yes, ma'am.

(A woman walks past them holding a tray of food.)

Piper: (to woman) No, no, no, no, no. Not in the sun, get an umbrella.

Prue: Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we trying to stop this wedding?

Piper: You're right. I just can't help myself.

Prue: Forget the food. Let's go.

Piper: Okay.

[Scene: Manor. Conservatory. Phoebe and Allison are there.]

Allison: And everything was fine, right on schedule, until about, uh, six days ago. That's when Jade appeared out of nowhere and started working at the Spencer family business. And before I could say "I do", I was out and she was in. End of story.

Phoebe: Did you talk to Elliot?

Allison: They wouldn't even let me see him.

Phoebe: Not a big surprise.

Allison: It wouldn't make any difference anyway. The Elliot I know, the Elliot I love, isn't here anymore.

Phoebe: What if I told you Elliot isn't himself because this woman has put him under a spell, so to speak. Allison, Elliot loves you, not Jade.

Allison: If that were true, I would be the one walking down the aisle today.

Phoebe: You still can be. All you have to do is crash your wedding.

Allison: What?

Phoebe: Look, it's not that crazy. The man that you love is marrying somebody else. Don't you want to do everything within your power to stop him?

Allison: This isn't a fairy tale. Real life doesn't work that away.

Phoebe: But what if you can get him back? Do you really wanna spend the rest of your life just wondering? In your heart of hearts, you must still love him.

Allison: I do. God, I really do.

Phoebe: Then let me help you.

Allison: But you don't even know me. Why would you want to help me?

Phoebe: Have you ever seen that television show where there's the woman who's an angel and she helps strangers every week?

Allison: I love that show.

Phoebe: Don't get too excited, I'm nothing like that. But, uh, my sisters and I, we have special gifts.

Allison: Gifts? What kind of gifts?

Phoebe: Ones you can't return. Let's just say we come from a very interesting family tree. Look, if you can, if you'll trust me, we can bring you and Elliot together.

(Allison nods.)

[Scene: Spencer's house. Elliot's room. Grace and Elliot are there.]

Grace: Here we are. Finally. Your big day. (She touches his face.) Forgive me, son.

[Cut to the hallway. Prue and Piper are there. Kirsten comes out of a room.]

Piper: Stripper-eating bridesmaid ahead.

Prue: Keep walking.

Piper: Okay.

(They walk up to Kirsten.)

Prue: We need to talk to Mr. Spencer.

Kirsten: No ones sees the groom before the ceremony.

Piper: Actually that would be the bride. This'll only take a minute.

Kirsten: What part of no did you not understand?

Piper: The non-original part?

(Mrs. Spencer comes out of the room.)

Grace: Is there a problem?

Prue: Ugh, don't even get me started.

Piper: Could we talk to you for a sec? It'll... you know, in private?

Grace: Certainly.

(Phoebe, Piper and Grace walk down the hallway.)

Grace: Is everything all right?

Piper: It's about your son.

Grace: What's wrong?

Piper: Well, he, um, he's not supposed to marry Jade.

Grace: I know.

Prue: You do?

Mrs. Spencer: I know more than you could possibly imagine.

Piper: We can help him.

Grace: No one can help us. It's too late.

Prue: No, we have a plan. We can stop the wedding.

Grace: (whispering) Go to the wine cellar. Wait for me there. I'll join you in ten minutes. (Kirsten looks over at them.) (louder) I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do for you.

(Prue and Piper walk off.)

[Cut to the wine cellar. Piper and Prue walk in.]

Piper: Did you hear that?

Prue: Not to worry, we still have thirty minutes before the wedding.

(Piper and Prue walk down the stairs. Two bridesmaids walk in and turn into demons.)

Piper: This is bad.

Prue: Real bad. Freeze them.

(Piper tries to freeze them.)

Piper: I'm trying. It's not working.

Prue: Yes, it is. Look. (A fly is frozen in mid-air.) You froze the fly. You have to be closer to the object you're trying to freeze.

Piper: Forget it. Run.

…

[Scene: Police station. A police officer puts a box of security tapes on Andy and Morris's desk.]

Police officer: Here you go, Inspector.

(Morris picks up a video tape.)

Morris: Man, the Spencers sure go through a lot of security.

(Morris throws Andy the video tape.)

Andy: All those cameras should've picked up something around the time the priest was killed.

(Andy puts the tape in a VCR.)

[Scene: Outside Spencer's House. Phoebe and Allison are standing there.]

Allison: It's 2:40. Could we have missed them?

Phoebe: I hope not. Where are they?

[Cut to the wine cellar. Piper and Prue are sneaking around the room. Piper's phone rings. She quickly answers it.]

Piper: Hello?

Phoebe: Piper, where are you?

Piper: We're down in the wine cellar. Help.

(Piper and Prue see the demons. They run away.)

[Cut to Jade's room. Grace, Jade and Kirsten are there. Jade is dressed in her wedding dress. Kirsten hands Jade a present.]

Kirsten: This is from me. Your something borrowed.

(Jade giggles and unwraps the present. It's a book.)

Jade: Faust. I love this. I read it the last time I was here. What about my something blue? (Kirsten looks over at Grace. Grace is crying.) You're right. Nothing's bluer than the heart of a mother giving away her only son.

(They giggle.)

[Cut back to the police station. Andy and Morris are watching the security tapes on the TV.]

Morris: It's just two women talking. You can't even hear them.

Andy: What, you don't read lips? (He leans forward.) Something, killing a priest wasn't part of our deal.

Morris: Man, you're good.

[Cut back to the Spencer's house. The wedding has started. Jade is walking down the aisle. She stands next to Elliot and they face the priest.]

Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate this sacred union as we join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

[Cut to the wine cellar. Piper and Prue run up the stairs. The demons follow them.]

Prue: Okay, they're really close now. Freeze them.

Piper: Great.

(Piper freezes the demons. Phoebe comes in the wine cellar.)

Phoebe: Piper, Prue, duck! (They do so and Phoebe uses her power on the demons. They fly into some boxes.) Are you guys okay?

Prue: Uh, huh. Nice timing.

Piper: Where's Allison?

Phoebe: Got her upstairs. Come on.

[Cut back to the wedding.]

Priest: If there's anyone here who knows of a reason these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace.

Piper: We have a reason.

Allison: I love you, Elliot

Jade: Why, you little witch.

Piper: Hey!

Jade: By Asteria and Perses, open sky and do your worst! (to Elliot) You're coming with me.

(It gets very windy and stormy. Everyone starts running. Andy and Morris pull up in their car.)

Andy: Well, this is exciting. I wonder what's going on here?

[Cut to Elliot's bedroom. Elliot and Jade are there. Jade turns into Hecate. Phoebe, Piper and Prue walk in. Three demons push them into the room.]

Phoebe: Alright, quick, we have to banish them back to the underworld. (Phoebe looks in her purse.) Uh, the poingnard, it's gone.

(Elliot picks the poingnard off of the floor.)

Prue: Elliot.

(The poingnard starts glowing.)

Piper: Phoebe, do something.

(Phoebe uses her power and the demons get sucked in the poingnard.)

Elliot: Whoever you three are, thank you.

…

[Scene: Outside the Spencer's house. Elliot and Allison are together hugging and kissing. Phoebe, Piper and Prue are near by.]

Phoebe: We did that.

Prue: And they'll live happily ever after.

Piper: I wonder if we will.

Prue: Of course, we will. Why shouldn't we?

Phoebe: That's easy for you to say. You'll never greet your husband at the door with: "Honey, I think I moved the kids to another zip code."

Piper: No, I've just accidentally froze them.

Prue: But I will see them, find them, and bring them back safely. If I can ever learn to control my powers.

Piper: If any of us can.

Prue: Just think of the obstacles that Allison and Elliot have overcome. If they can do it, so can we.

Phoebe: I guess true love does conquer all.

Prue: Especially if you have separate bathrooms.

(They see Andy walking towards them.)

Piper: Speaking of true love...

Prue: Ooh.

Andy: Fancy seeing you here.

Phoebe: Yeah, isn't it? (She holds up the poingnard.) Uh, I wanted to give this back to you. I'm finished with it.

Andy: How'd you know I'd be here?

(He takes it off of her.)

Phoebe: I didn't. I was gonna drop it off after the wedding.

Andy: Aha, shall we talk about this in private, Phoebe?

(Andy puts his arm around Phoebe and they walk away.)

Prue: Do you believe in destiny?

(They giggle.)

Piper: He believes in destiny. Shh.

[Phoebe and Andy are in his car]

Andy: Phoebe I need to ask you a question.

Phoebe: What?

Andy: What are you hiding from me?

Phoebe: A couple of weeks ago when you came back to San Francisco I became a witch.

Andy: Okay, I believe you.

Phoebe: What?

Andy: I believe you and I think it is a great thing.

Phoebe: You do and Piper and Prue are witches too.

Andy: I love you Phoebe.

Phoebe: I love you too.

(They kiss)

End of Chapter Six


	7. The Fourth Sister

A/N: I hope you find this chapter enjoyable.

The Fourth Sister

[Scene: Manor, Kitchen Phoebe, Piper and Prue are talking about Andy.]

Piper: Andy knows we're witches?

Phoebe: I had to tell him Piper I'm pregnant and I will not raise my baby without a father.

Prue: I'm happy he knows and we trust him.

Phoebe: Oh crap morning sickness. (Runs to the bathroom.)

[Scene: Aviva's room. Aviva puts a small statue on the rug in front of her. She is also in front of the mirror. Aviva is dressed in black and has black candles lit around her. All but one. She lights it. She then gets into meditating position.]

Aviva: Come to me Kali. I conjure thee Kali. Come to me Kali. I conjure thee Kali.

(In the mirror, Kali appears.)

Kali: I'm here Aviva.

Aviva: It's been over a week.

Kali: I know. Be patient Aviva.

Aviva: But I've done everything that you've asked. I've followed the Halliwell sisters. I know their every move.

Kali: Which will all become valuable in good time. You must trust me. You must make them want you as badly as you want them.

(Aviva looks at the closet.)

Aviva: I talked to my mom today.

Kali: How is she?

Aviva: I don't know. She's better...I think. I miss her.

Kali: She's gonna be so proud of you.

Aviva: Yeah? I hope so.

Kali: Are you ready to receive your power?

Aviva: (giggling a little) You know I am.

Kali: Remember, it's a sacred power. If I give it to you, you must use it only as I say.

Aviva: I will. I promise.

Kali: Very well. Reach for the mirror. Put out your hands. Feel the power. (Aviva reaches her hands towards the mirror. Aviva's hands begin to glow. She receives the power. Her hands stop glowing and she puts them down.) You know what to do. Go to Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.

(Aviva grabs her coat and leaves. We see flames in the mirror. Kali appears as her evil demon self.)

[Scene: Manor. Living room. Piper is sitting in the chair holding REWARD flyers for Kit. Leo walks in. He moves the fireplace screen from the fireplace and looks in the fireplace and sticks a tool up at it.]

Leo: Uh... well I think I see... yep. There's definitely something here.

Piper: (to herself) Definitely.

(Prue enters the living room with a mug of coffee and makes her way around the sofa while saying this.)

Prue: Oh my. Santa, you've changed.

Piper: He's looking for Kit.

Prue: The cat. Right. Four legs and fur. I remember. (Mouthing to Piper) Oh my god!

(Leo gets up from the fireplace.)

Leo: Sorry. You know, have you tried the shelter?

Piper: Yeah. Nothing.

Leo: Well, she had her collar on right? With your number on it and everything?

Prue: A very distinctive collar actually.

Piper: Anyway...(She stands up.) Uh, thanks for looking. I'm sure you must be hungry after all that work.

Leo: All what work?

(Prue laughs a little and puts her arm around Piper.)

Prue: Oh, that's just Piper. She's gotta be everyone's mom. Think of her as your mom. I know I do.

(They all laugh a little.)

Piper: Isn't she a scream?

Leo: Well thanks, um...let me go put up these flyers first and I'll be right back, OK?

(He bumps into the fireplace screen.)

Prue Oh careful.

Leo: Oh.

Piper: You all right?

Leo: Yeah. Yeah. I'll just... (He puts the fireplace screen back.)

Piper: Antique.

Prue: Grandma's.

Piper: Yeah.

(Prue and Piper watch Leo leave.)

Prue: Oh. Quite possibly the finest glutes in the city.

Piper: In the state.

Prue: In all the land.

Piper: I saw him first.

Prue: Uh-uh.

Piper: Uh-huh.

Prue: Oh.

[Scene: Street. Leo hangs a flyer on a sign and walks by a car. Aviva is in the car. She watches Leo leave and then turns around to look at the flyer. It burns. She smiles.]

…

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Piper takes a cinnamon roll out of the microwave and puts it on a plate. She then pours a glass of milk. Leo is at the foyer on a later.]

**Piper: **Humph.

(She takes the plate and glass out of the kitchen.)

[Cut to foyer. Piper comes out of the kitchen with the cinnamon and milk. She goes to Leo.]

**Piper: **Here you go Leo. Non-fat milk right?

(She gives Leo the glass of milk and cinnamon.)

**Leo: **Right. Thanks.

**Piper: **Just don't call me mom.

(Prue and Phoebe are coming down the stairs.)

**Prue: **Trust me. One hot night is all you guys need to get back on track.

(They walk to the foyer.)

**Phoebe: **Yeah. I hope you're right.

**Prue: **Andy's a cop. You're a witch.

**Piper: **Ahem.

**Prue: **Except complications.

**Phoebe: **Hey, Leo. How's it going?

**Leo: **Good. Uh, this wall only needs two coats and then I gotta do the moulding and then I'm done.

**Prue: **Ah, are you sure it doesn't need 3 coats?

**Leo: **Uh...

**Piper: **Nice outfit... for 9 o'clock in the morning with no place to go.

**Prue: **Hmm. I'm glad you like it. (Leo drinks some milk.) Oh. Leo. Come here. (She wipesthe milk moustache off her face.) Got milk?

**Phoebe: **Uh...Prue, come here. (Prue doesn't) Prue!

(She grabs Prue's arm and heads towards the kitchen.)

[Cut to kitchen. Prue and Phoebe come in.]

**Phoebe: **I think that Piper likes Leo.

(She goes and gets a mug and begins making coffee.)

**Prue: **What's not to like? He's a great guy.

**Phoebe: **No. I mean... really likes him.

**Prue: **Your point being?

**Phoebe: **Never mind. Classic Prue.

**Prue: **Wait. Define that.

**Phoebe: **I think you know.

**Prue: **Okay. Look Phoebe, I think we need to put some major closer on this or we're gonna be in rocking chairs slurping oatmeal out of rubber spoons and I'm still gonna hear about Roger. (Piper enters to get coffee.) Piper, am I a boyfriend thief?

**Piper: **Totally.

**Prue:** Besides Roger, whom again Phoebe, I never touched.

**Piper: **My boyfriend. Billy Wilson.

(Prue laughs a little.)

**Prue: **Billy Will... Eight grade Billy Wilson?

**Piper: **You kissed him at homecoming.

**Prue: **No I did not kiss him at homecoming. I was helping him find a contact lens.

**Piper: **Oh please. You were all over him with your breasts all...whatever.

**Prue **I didn't even have breasts back then.

**Piper: **Prue, you've always had breasts.

**Phoebe: **So, I think I'll just let you two work this out on your own. But, um, just remember, I get the house tonight. Just Andy and me. No warlocks, no innocents to protect and especially, no sisters.

(Phoebe leaves.)

**Piper: **So you know... it's not like either one of us has a problem finding guys.

**Prue: **(Snorts) Please.

**Piper: **So if one of us... got Leo... it'd be OK with the other one.

**Prue: **Absolutely.

**Piper: **So we can just consider this a friendly competition.

**Prue: **Sibling rivalry.

**Piper: **War.

**Prue: **Exactly.

[Scene: Aviva's room. Aviva is lying on her bed writing in her diary while listening to music.]

Aviva: Dear Diary...

(Aunt Jackie knocks on the door.)

Aunt Jackie: Aviva, open the door.

Aviva: Life sucks here.

Aunt Jackie: I'm gonna be late for work.

(Aunt Jackie opens the door. Aviva puts her diary under her bed and sits up.)

Aviva: So that part about this being my room, that was a lie?

Aunt Jackie: It's my apartment Aviva.

Aviva: So you keep reminding me Aunt Jackie.

Aunt Jackie: Why don't you get some light and air in here?

(She goes to open the curtain. Aviva stands up.)

Aviva: Because I like it dark and stale.

(Aunt Jackie stops and turns around.)

Aunt Jackie: Why are you so antagonistic to me?

Aviva: How come you haven't called my mom yet?

Aunt Jackie: What?

Aviva: To see how she's doing, or just to say "hello"? It would help her you know. I mean, it's not like she's got a lot of family.

Aunt Jackie: She has to take responsibility for her own actions.

Aviva: She's not in jail. She's in rehab. She didn't do anything wrong to take responsibility for. She's sick and that's it. It's nothing to be ashamed of.

Aunt Jackie: Whatever.

(She leaves. Aviva slams the door close.)

[Scene: Video store. Andy and Phoebe are searching for a video.]

Andy: Ah, ever see "Lethal Weapon 3"?

Phoebe: Not very romantic.

Andy: Right.

(He puts the video back.)

Phoebe: Hey. (Phoebe shows her the video) How about "Double Indemnity"?

Andy: (Whispering) It's black and white.

Phoebe: (Whispering) Right.

(She puts it back. A video store clerk comes to them.)

Video store clerk: Video paralyses.

Phoebe: Excuse me?

Video store clerk: You're probably two minutes away from leaving without a rental. Mind if I help? After all, I am a pro.

Andy: Sure. (Video store clerk leaves.) Doesn't matter what we pick anyway. We'll probably never get around to watching it.

Phoebe: Oh yeah? Pretty cocky. (Andy walks to her.)

Andy: Actually what I meant was something always seems to come up. Get in our way.

Phoebe: That's not true. OK, well, maybe it's sometimes true, but there's always a perfectly good reason.

Andy: Phoebe, there's never a perfectly good reason. As a matter of fact, there's never usually even a reason at all. Good, bad, or otherwise.

Phoebe: All right. (She moves closer to him.) You...me...alone...tonight. Nothing and I mean nothing will get in our way. Guaranteed.

Andy: I'll hold you to that.

Phoebe: (Whispering) OK.

(They kiss. The video store clerk comes up to them with a video.)

Video store clerk: I got it. (Prue and Andy stop kissing.) "Body Heat".

Phoebe/Andy: We'll take it.

[Scene: Aviva's room. Aviva is in front of her mirror.]

Aviva: I conjure thee Kali.

(In the mirror, Kali appears.)

Kali: I'm here Aviva.

Aviva: I'm going crazy here Kali. I can't wait any longer.

Kali: The Halliwells' don't understand our way. They don't know the full uses and joys of their powers.

Aviva: I'll show them.

Kali: You must gain their trust first. You must let them welcome you into their coven.

Aviva: I won't disappoint you. I swear.

Kali: Then it's time. (The closet door opens. Aviva goes to it and gets Kit.) Take the cat back to the Halliwells.

[Scene: Andy's car. Phoebe and Andy are on their way to the Manor.]

Phoebe: So know that you know that Piper, Prue and I are witches.

Andy: Yep.

Phoebe: You do realize how dangerous this is to even be with me.

Andy: It's a risk I'm willing to take.

Phoebe: Alright Andy. I'm glad you know the truth.

[Scene: Manor. Foyer. Piper looks into the foyer from the dinning room and sees Leo sanding down something. She pretty herself up and then goes over to Leo.]

Piper: About done for the day?

Leo: Just about.

Piper: Uh...well, Prue's got a date so we kinda gotta clear out. I was thinking about catching a movie. Wanna go?

Leo: I can't do it.

(He goes to another corner of the room.)

Piper: OK.

Leo: You know...these are original to the house. I mean, they really should be sanded down, finished off with steal wool, and... and restrained. Not covered in paint.

Piper: Oh, right. Sort of like risotto with minute rice. (Leo chuckles a little.) It's a cooking analogy.

Leo: Yeah. (They both chuckle a little.) Anyway uh...I have some stain samples at home if you're interested. I can bring them by tomorrow and show them to you and your sisters.

Piper: Or better yet, why don't you just bring them by the restaurant? Say about lunchtime? Phoebe's so busy and Prue doesn't really care. She's more into stucco.

Leo: OK.

Piper: OK.

Leo: So what time's that movie?

(The doorbell rings.)

Prue: I got it.

[Cut to Prue. She opens the door. Aviva is standing there with Kit.]

Prue: Kit! Oh my god. Where did you find her? We were worried sick.

(She takes Kit.)

Aviva: I was just walking by and I um, saw one of your flyers and poof. There she was. Like magic.

(Prue laughs nervously.)

Prue: Wow. (She closes the door.) I can't even believe she let you hold her.

(They go in the living room. Piper enters.)

Piper: Oh. Welcome home Kitty! (Phoebe laughs a little as she hands Piper Kit. Leo enters) Oh. You must be starving.

(She sits down in the armchair.)

Aviva: (Sitting down on the couch.) I fed her.

Prue: (Sitting on the arm of the couch.) I thought you said you just found her.

Aviva: I did. Oh, um, a couple of hours ago. I mean.

Piper: And she didn't try to scratch you?

Aviva: Mm-mmm.

Leo: You know, I'll take the flyers down tomorrow. Let me uh, clean up before the movie.

Prue: Movie? What movie?

Piper: A war movie.

Prue: I love war movies. Mind if I tag along?

Leo: Uh sure. Why not? I'll be right back.

(He leaves.)

Aviva: You guys aren't going out are you? I mean, you just got your cat back.

Piper: Oh she'll be fine. Let me get my purse. (She puts Kit down and goes towards the table.) Uh, what's your name?

Aviva: Oh. No. No. I don't want your money.

(Phoebe and Andy enter from the parlor.)

Piper/Prue: Hey Andy!

Andy: Hey!

Phoebe: Hey. I thought we all had plans tonight?

Prue: This girl just found our cat for us.

Aviva: Aviva.

Phoebe: Well that's great. Um, is fifty bucks enough?

Aviva: Uh, I don't... I don't want a reward. (She stands up.) We need to talk.

Phoebe: About what?

Aviva: About wicca.

Phoebe: Uh...(Leo enters.) Andy Trudeau, this is Leo Wyatt. You guys chat. We'll be right back.

Prue: OK. (Piper and Prue get up and lead Aviva away.)

Andy: Hey. (Andy and Leo shake hands.)

Piper: Thanks again.

(They push Aviva away.)

Prue: Yeah. I'm sorry you can't stay.

Aviva: I'm...not leaving. Don't you understand? I'm one of you.

(She points at the popcorn Andy has and it began to rise.)

Piper: No.

(Piper stops time. Aviva doesn't freeze.)

Aviva: Very cool.

(She walks around Leo and Andy.)

Piper: Um, wait. You didn't... she didn't...you didn't freeze?

(Aviva walks back to them.)

Aviva: That's because I'm a witch too.

Phoebe: A what?

Aviva: Look, I just want to be friends.

Piper: Uh, guys, we have about 20 seconds until they unfreeze.

Prue: How did you find out about us?

Aviva: I'm gonna need more than 20 seconds for that.

Piper: We really need to move things along here Prue.

Phoebe: OK. You need to leave here now.

Aviva: What? A...why?

Phoebe: Because we don't know who the hell you really are, so just leave. OK? Go. Go. Go.

(She pushes Aviva.)

Aviva: No. I'm not leaving. I just saved your cat.

Phoebe: Leave now or else.

Aviva: Or else what.

(She looks at the tape Phoebe has and it burns. Prue drops it. Aviva leaves. Time unfreezes. The popcorn bursts open and popcorn is thrown all over the place.)

Andy: What the hell?

(They clean the popcorn off themselves.)

Leo: Hey, where did that girl go?

Prue: Uh. She just...

(Phoebe uses her power to make the front door slam.)

Phoebe: Uh! Uh. Left.

…

[Scene: Aviva's room. She's talking to Kali.]

Aviva: You said if I brought them back their cat...

Kali: Was it the oldest? Was it Phoebe that sent you away?

Aviva: Yes.

Kali: Avoid her. She's the strongest. You must separate them. Together they're Charmed. Impenetrable.

Aviva: But what if they don't want me?

Kali: Prue will. In her own way. She's searching for someone to relate to. Someone to share her witchcraft with. What's the problem?

Aviva: I... I don't know.

Kali: You're the one that came to me remember? You're the one who wanted... sisters.

Aviva: I know. I want a family. I don't have anybody. What do you get out of it? I mean, you know, you never really said.

Kali: Halliwell magic is old and powerful, and I want it. And since they're new to the craft, if I'm ever going to get it, it has to be now...through you. Just do as I say Aviva. Make Prue convent your power, then we'll both get what we want.

…

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Next morning. Phoebe is on the phone with Andy as she brings a towel out from the laundry room.]

Phoebe: It's not what you think Andy. It's hard to explain. It's just...

[Cut to Andy at the police station. He's going through some files.]

Andy: I understand that Aviva is that her name? Set the tape on fire and returned Kit.

[Cut to Phoebe. She's sorting laundry.]

Phoebe: Look, I wanted you to stay but after Aviva told us she was a witch everything went crazy. I don't trust her at all.

[Cut to Andy]

Andy: What about Piper and Prue do they trust her?

[Cut to Phoebe]

Phoebe: I don't know. I know Prue trusts her but you know Prue she wants to have someone to talk to about being a witch.

[Cut to Andy]

Andy: Phoebe...

[Cut to Phoebe]

Prue: Look Andy, my life has become this crazy thing and I want what we have between us to work but I'm not risking your life so that we can be happy and together.

[Cut to Andy]

Andy: I don't want you to change Phoebe. I just... (He sits down.) I just want to have a normal date. That's all. Is that too much to ask for.

[Cut to Phoebe]

Phoebe: All right. Let's just try it again. Tonight? Uh, same time? Same place?

[Cut to Andy]

Andy: I'll get another copy of the movie. Preferably non burned.

[Cut to Phoebe. She picks up the burnt movie.]

Phoebe: Uh, yeah. OK, so what? 8 o'clock?

[Cut to Andy]

Andy: I'll be there. Bye.

[Cut to Prue]

Phoebe: All right. Bye. (She hangs up and goes to the laundry room.) If I ever see that little artiest again...

(Piper and Prue come in. Piper stands by the dryer as Prue takes close out and puts them in the laundry basket.)

Piper: Just got done dodging Leo's questions about her. That was close.

Phoebe: Too close. The question is, who is she?

Piper: And what does she want?

Prue: Let us not forget Aviva found Kit.

Phoebe Yeah. She's probably the one who stole the cat in the first place.

Prue: Hello? Paranoia check.

Phoebe: Prue, for all we know, she's a warlock.

(She takes the laundry basket into the kitchen and puts it on the table and begin sorting through it again. Piper and Prue follow her.)

Piper: She can't be. She didn't freeze.

Prue: Beside, she said she was a witch.

Phoebe: OK, a bad witch maybe.

Prue: Yeah, a bad witch with a really cool power. Better than mine. That's for sure.

Phoebe: Why are you so quick to defend her?

Prue: Why are you so quick to condemn her?

Piper: If she is a witch, a good witch, then it might be kinda cool considering she's the first one we've run across.

Prue: Exactly.

Prue: Guys, we don't know anything about her—how she got her powers. How she found out about us?

Prue: She tried to tell us, but you kicked her out.

Phoebe: Yeah. She would have exposed us if I hadn't.

Prue: Phoebe, she's just a kid. Besides, if she is a witch, she probably feels just as alone as we do. Maybe she just needs some friends.

Phoebe: Or maybe she's out to destroy us. It wouldn't be the first time.

Prue: OK.

Phoebe: All right, until she knows who she really is, let's just steer clear. OK? (Phoebe nods.) I'm late for work.

(She leaves.)

Piper: Me too.

(She leaves. The phone rings. Prue answers it.)

Prue: Hello? Aviva?

[Scene: High School. Prue is waiting for Aviva. She checks her watch. Aviva comes to the bike fence where Prue's waiting outside.]

Aviva: I'm so glad that you came.

Prue: I'm glad that you called actually.

(They walk along the fence towards the door.)

Aviva: Bet you got a few questions huh?

Prue: A few. Uh, what time does school let out?

Aviva: Uh, now.

(She goes under the fence lock.)

Prue: Uh, whoa. Whoa. Hey, what are you doing?

Aviva: Oh, the same thing I'm sure you did a thousand times. Am I right?

Prue: Well..

Aviva: I am right. Um, you didn't tell your bitch sister about this, did you?

Prue: Hey, watch your mouth. Phoebe had every right to be upset about what you did.

Aviva: It's funny how you knew that I was talking about Phoebe and not Piper. Hey, come on. (She heads towards a car.) Let's go for a ride. I'll tell you everything that you want to know.

[Scene: Quake. Leo walks in and looks around for Piper. He turns around and finds her with a menu.]

Piper: Table for one sir?

Leo: Wow. You own this place?

Piper: No. I just run it. Um. (They begin to walk to a table.) Actually, I used to be the chef here.

(Piper leads him to the table and he sits down. She hands him a menu.)

Leo: I'm impressed.

Piper: Good. I mean, um, good that you came here as opposed to the house and Prue. (Leo takes the stain samples out of his pocket.) How about those stain samples?

(Leo hands them to Piper.)

Leo: Now I only brought the ones authentic to the era in which the manor was built.

Piper: Great. (She sits down in the chair across from Leo.) Hungry?

Leo: Uh...

Piper: Oh, it's on the house.

Leo: You're big on food, aren't you?

Piper: Uh...

Leo: No. That's good. You know, actually, in the Mayan culture, the cook was second in the hierarchy only to the medicine man.

Piper: Mayans? You know about Mayans? Well, you certainly are a handyman, aren't you?

Leo: Uh, so, does Prue work here too?

Piper: Prue? Work. No. No. No. No. No. No. She's probably at her gay and lesbean group right about now. So what'll it be?

[Scene: Manor. That night. Prue and Aviva walk into the manor through the kitchen.]

Prue: This is the dining room. This is the parlor. That's the conservatory, which is just another fancy name for family room.

Aviva: This is so totally cool. Oh, I love it here.

(They walk towards the parlor. Aviva opens the door.)

Prue: And welcome to planet Leo.

(They walk into the parlor.)

Aviva: You are liking this Leo.

Prue: Uh, maybe.

Aviva: Does he like you? I mean, how can he not? You are so gorgeous.

(As Prue talks, Aviva goes and sits down on the couch holding Kit.)

Prue: Well, you see, Piper and I have sort of have this little competition going over him.

(Prue sits in a chair.)

Aviva: So just use your powers. Cast a spell on him or something. You do have powers, don't you?

Prue: What makes you think I do?

Aviva: Please. You're a witch.

Prue: Yeah, which brings us back to how do you know that. You promised.

Aviva: I have this teacher. She's great. She's like my mom. She told me.

Prue: Who is she?

Aviva: Another witch. Like a high priestess or something. She said you were the coolest and I would like you the best. She was right.

Prue: Well I'd like to meet her sometime.

Aviva: Yeah? (Prue nods.) Is your room up there?

Prue: Mm-hmm.

Aviva: Come on. I want to share something with you. (She puts Kit down and stands up.) You're gonna love it. I promise.

[Scene: Prue's room. Aviva is putting on black lipstick.]

Aviva: I like mirrors. They never lie to you. (Prue appears behind Aviva.) They always tell you the truth whether you like it or not. It's basic black. The color of my soul. Do you want to try it?

Prue: You're soul's not black.

Aviva: You know the feeling that I mean. You're different, you know, you'll never want what they want. You belong on the edge. We aren't pink people Prue. (She turns around.) You want to see something incredible? Better yet, you want to try it?

Prue: Try what?

Aviva: I'll show you my power if you show me yours.

[Cut to kitchen. Phoebe comes in.]

Phoebe: Anybody home? (She puts her purse on the table.) Better not be.

[Cut back to Prue's room. Prue and Aviva are sitting on the ground Indian style. In between them is a laid out handkerchief with some candles.]

Aviva: Don't be afraid.

(She holds out the palm of her hands. Prue grabs them.)

Phoebe: OK. Now what?

(Aviva glances at the mirror. Kali appears slightly and then disappears. Aviva giggles a little.)

Aviva: She's giving it to you too.

Prue: Who is? Giving me what?

Aviva: The power. Here. (She puts a potted plant in front of Phoebe.) Touch this. (Prue does. The plant begins to grow.) It's the power of heat. You're hand is like the sun.

Prue: Whoa.

Aviva: That's pretty cool huh?

(Phoebe opens the door while saying this.)

Phoebe: Prue, are you...(She sees Aviva.)

Prue: Phoebe...(Prue and Aviva stand up.)

Phoebe: What are you doing?

Aviva: Get out. This is her room.

Prue: Aviva...

Aviva: No. She treats you worse than my aunt treats me. It's not right.

Prue: It's OK. Relax.

(The door rings. Phoebe leaves. Prue does. Aviva kneels down and blows out the candles.)

[Cut to foyer. Phoebe opens the door. Andy's standing there holding a bottle.]

Andy: Chianti, Body Heat...What do you think?

Phoebe: Ah...

Prue: (Running down the stairs) Phoebe, I can explain! (She sees Andy.) Oh no!

Andy: Oh no...Let me guess? Rain check?

Phoebe: Andy...

Andy: Phoebe, this is...this is getting ridiculous.

(Aviva comes up to Prue.)

Phoebe: I know. Believe me. You have every right to be upset, and I can't talk about it right now but I will. I promise. Tomorrow? Quake? 1:00? Please?

Andy: OK. Tomorrow 1:00. (He waves to Prue before leaving who waves back. Phoebe closes the door and begins to walk away. She pasts Prue.)

Prue: I am so sorry. (She follows Phoebe.) I totally forgot. (They stops walking.)

Phoebe: What the hell is she doing here? What's a matter with you?

Aviva: This is her house too, OK? She can do whatever she wants.

Prue: (To Aviva) Aviva...(To Phoebe) She's not what you think she is.

Aviva: She doesn't understand Prue. She'll never understand. (She leaves.)

[Scene: Aviva's room. She's talking to Kali.]

Kali: If there were no Phoebe, Prue would be with us now.

Aviva: I hate her and wish that she were dead.

Aunt Jackie: (Outside the door.) Aviva? What's going on? Who's in there with you? (She open the door and comes in.) You skipped school today and I want to know why.

Aviva: Get out of my room!

Aunt Jackie: How dare you speak to me in that tone! (She notices the candles as Aviva stands up.) What's going on here?

Aviva: I said get out of my room! Leave me alone or else...(In the mirror, Kali is her demon self. She throws a fireball at Aunt Jackie. It hits the bottom of her dress. She screams and tries to put it out by slapping it with a jacket.) Aunt Jackie? (She goes out of the room while slapping and hits the wall.) Oh god. (Aunt Jackie falls down the stairs. Aviva comes out and runs downstairs.) Aunt Jackie? (She stops short and sees her aunt on the floor motionless.)

…..

[Scene: Aunt Jackie's apartment. Aviva is on the stairs. The cops and paramedics are there. They take Aunt Jackie away in a stretcher. Aviva walks up the stairs.]

[Cut to Aviva's room. She's talking to Kali. Aviva is worried.]

Kali: What did you tell the police?

Aviva: That the candle caught her dress on fire and she fell down the stairs. Oh my god. What have I done? I didn't mean to hurt her.

Kali: You powers are growing.

Aviva: I know, but as soon as Aunt Jackie walks up, she'll tell them what really happened. I've got to get out of here.

Kali: No!

Aviva: Why not?

Kali: You must go back to the Halliwells. You must complete what you've started.

Aviva: But how?

Kali: Piper won't stop you, and Prue's already an ally. Only Phoebe stands in our way. You must use your powers. You must take Phoebe's place in the power of three. Don't disappoint me Aviva. You said you wanted a family. And now you'll have one.

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Aviva is there. Prue pours Aviva a cup of tea and gives it to her. Piper is on the phone in the background. Phoebe is also there.]

Aviva: Thanks.

Prue: You poor thing. You're shivering.

Aviva: I'm OK. (To Phoebe.) I know that you don't like me and I know that the last thing you want to do is help me. But I don't know where else to turn. I don't have anybody else.

(Piper comes to them.)

Piper: She's telling the truth. Her aunt was admitted to the hospital.

Aviva: How is she? Is she OK?

Piper: She has a broken arm and a concussion.

Phoebe: How did she fall again?

Aviva: I don't know. I...I heard her scream and, and then I found her on the floor and I called 911. I promise, if you just let me spend the night and get some sleep, I'll tell you everything you want to know about me tomorrow.

Piper: She can't stay alone.

Prue: She can sleep in my room.

Phoebe: No magic.

Aviva: I swear.

[Scene: Prue's room. Prue is asleep, but Aviva is awake. Kali appears in the mirror.]

Kali: Now... is the time.

(Aviva goes out into the hallway. Kali appears as her demon self.)

[Cut to by Phoebe's room. Aviva opens the door slightly and sees Phoebe asleep. She then prepares to use a fireball.]

Piper: What are you doing?

Aviva: Um...(She closes the door.) I was just looking for the bathroom.

Piper: Oh. It's down the hall to the right.

Aviva: Great. Thanks. Good night. (She goes to the bathroom. Piper looks in Phoebe's room. She's still asleep. Piper closes the door.)

[Scene: Dinning room. Prue is on the ladder putting a light bulb in the lamp. Phoebe is with her.]

Phoebe: I'm going to the hospital to see her aunt in an hour. I'll be back OK?

(Leo walks into the kitchen and opens the door. He almost hits Aviva.)

Leo: Whoa. Sorry. Didn't know you were there. (Phoebe turns on the light and steps down.)

Aviva: That's OK. (Leo leaves.)

Phoebe: Aviva, I'm going to go see you aunt. Let her know where you are. We'll talk when I get back OK?

Aviva: Yeah. Sure. Tell her I love her.

Phoebe: OK. (She leaves. Prue comes in the kitchen.)

Prue: Come on. Let's get something to eat.

[Scene: Hospital. Phoebe is sitting by Aunt Jackie's hospital bed. Aunt Jackie is sitting up.]

Aunt Jackie: I don't understand. Why is Aviva staying with you? I don't even know who you are.

Phoebe: Um, actually we just met your niece. We lost our cat and she found it for us.

Aunt Jackie: Oh. That's what she was hiding.

Phoebe: Hiding?

Aunt Jackie: In the closet. She wouldn't let me go anywhere near it. You're lucky she didn't sacrifice the poor thing.

Phoebe: I'm sorry? (Aunt Jackie leans closer.)

Aunt Jackie: She's a strange kid. Very troubled. Into all sorts of wired stuff. Black magic, voodoo. God know what else. No wonder she doesn't have any friends.

Phoebe: What makes you think she's into black magic?

Aunt Jackie: You should see her room. It seems like every time I walk past there she's in there...chanting or something. Sometimes, I swear, I even hear other voices. I know she's not happy there. I'm only taking care of her until her mom gets out of rehab.

Phoebe: Do you mind if I stop by your place and pick up some things for Aviva?

Aunt Jackie: No.

Phoebe: Great. Thanks. Feel better. (She leaves.)

[Scene: Quake. Piper comes out of the kitchen and goes to the table where Andy's waiting.]

Piper: Andy, I can't seem to get a hold of Phoebe. I know she was going to the hospital...

(Andy stands up and takes the napkin off his lap.)

Andy: That's all right Piper. Thanks for trying.

(He takes some money out to pay for the drink on the table.)

Piper: I'm sure there's a perfectly good...

Andy: Explanation? (He puts the money on the table.) Wanna bet? (He leaves.)

[Scene: Aviva's room. Phoebe walks in. She looks around. She opens the closet and sees some black candles and the other stuff Aviva uses when she calls Kali. Kali appears in the mirror behind Phoebe in demon form and then disappears. Phoebe looks over her shoulder at the mirror. She then sees Aviva's diary by the bed. She picks it up and reads one of the pages.]

Phoebe: "Kali says we're close to taking over the Halliwell coven. I hate lying to them."

(She puts the diary down. She then picks up her cell phone and calls home.)

Prue: Hello.

Phoebe: Uh, Prue. It's me.

[Cut to Manor. Parlor. Prue stands up out of her chair. Aviva is sitting in another chair reading a magazine.]

Prue: Phoebe, where are you? Piper called. She says you were supposed to meet Andy at Quake.

[Cut to Aviva's room.]

Phoebe: Um. Listen, we have a bigger problem to deal with. Call her back and tell her to come home. I'll...I'll explain it to you guys later. (She begins to leave.) And Prue, whatever you do, don't let Aviva out of your site. OK?

[Cut to Manor. Phoebe looks over her shoulder at Aviva.]

Prue: Yeah sure.

[Cut to Aviva's room.]

Phoebe: All right. Bye.

(She leaves. Kali appears in the mirror in demon form.)

[Cut to Manor. Prue hangs up and turns around.]

Prue: Phoebe's on her way home. We can have our little chat when she gets here.

Aviva: Yeah. OK. (She puts down the magazine and stands up.) Mind if I go upstairs and lay down? I'm...I'm not feeling real well.

Prue: Sure. Go ahead. (Aviva leaves.)

[Cut to Phoebe's room. Aviva comes in, grabs her backpack, and leaves. She goes to Phoebe's room and sneaks in.]

[Cut to downstairs. Foyer. Leo is sanding down a corner. Prue picks up something by the door.]

Leo: This last coat of stain's gotta dry. (He looks at Prue.) I'm uh, heading over to Filmore's in a few minutes to do an estimate.

Prue: Wait. You're finished already?

Leo: Yeah. I'll be back tomorrow to make sure everyone's happy with my work. (Leo stares at Prue.)

Prue: What?

Leo: Just...just out of curiosity, um...are you and Aviva...(Prue raises her eyebrows in confusion.) I mean, Piper said that...

Prue: Piper said what?

Leo: Uh. Nothing...I think I need some water.

[Cut to Aviva. She gets in meditating position.]

[Cut to Kitchen. Leo comes out of the laundry room as Prue comes in.]

Phoebe: Wait, Leo, what did Piper say to you?

Leo: Uh, it doesn't matter, really... forget it. (Leo begins washing his hands.)

Prue: Well, whatever she said, you should probably take it with a grain of salt, 'cuz sometimes her medication makes her say the strangest things! But, not to worry-her shrinks are on it.

Leo: Shrinks? (Prue nods and chuckles behind his back)

(She sees Aviva's jacket on the chair and picks it up. She has a premonition. In it, Phoebe opens the door to her room and Aviva throws a fireball at her. The premonition ends.)

Prue: Oh my god. Aviva.

(Leo hears a car door close and looks out the window. He looks back at Phoebe.)

Leo: Phoebe's home.

Prue: Oh no. (She leaves.)

[Cut to Aviva. She puts something in the middle of the candles. She hears someone run upstairs. Prue opens the door as Aviva throws a fireball.]

Prue: Aviva? (The fireball heads towards Prue, who catches it with Aviva's jacket. It catches on fire. Aviva stands up.) Aviva! (She shakes the jacket and throws it on the ground. She stomps on it.) What the hell are you doing? (She holds her arm.)

Aviva: Prue... I'm sorry. (She leaves.)

…

[Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Prue is sitting on a stool. Piper brings her a pack of ice. Phoebe and Leo are also there.]

Piper: Maybe we should take you to the hospital.

Prue: No. It's not that bad.

Leo: Well, how did it happen anyway?

Prue: Uh, candles. Aviva had some candles lit and I guess the sweater got to close, and then she ran out of the house.

Leo: It sure caught fire fast.

Phoebe: Um, Leo, we got this. We wouldn't want you to be late for that estimate.

Leo: Are you sure? I don't mind.

Prue: No. Phoebe's right. I'm fine. You go ahead.

Leo: OK. I'll stop by later to see how you're doing.

Piper/Prue: Great. (Leo leaves.)

Phoebe: OK. So, how did this happen?

Prue: I had a premonition...that Aviva was going to hurt you, so I tried to stop her. I should have listened to you Phoebe. You were right about Aviva. She's evil.

Phoebe: No. Actually, she's not, but she is being used by an evil spirit and I think I know which one, so come on. (They all leave.)

[Scene: Aviva's room. Aviva is putting stuff in her backpack. She goes to the closet. Kali appears in the mirror.]

Kali: Where are you going Aviva?

Aviva: Go away. I don't want anything to do with you. I don't want to be a witch anymore.

Kali: But you haven't finished what we've started.

Aviva: But I'm hurting people. Don't you understand? First Aunt Jackie, now Phoebe. I have to leave.

Kali: Aren't you going to say good-bye first? Touch the mirror, Aviva. It's OK. I'm not upset. Touch the mirror and I'll go away too. (She does. Kali goes into Aviva's body.) Hello...(Her voice changes to evil.)...Aviva?

[Scene: Attic. The Charmed Ones are looking through the Book of Shadows.]

Phoebe: Kali. Kali. Kali.

Piper: There, there. " An evil sorceress cursed into her own dimension. She appears in reflections and has the power to possess..."

Phoebe: "...innocents and use them as pawns to steal a witch's power."

Piper: Wait. I don't understand. So she's using Aviva to try to turn us into bad witches?

Prue: Does it say anything about how to get rid of her?

Phoebe: Uh, yeah. " To get ride of her: shatter her reflection." However the hell we do that. Here. (She gives Piper the book. The door slams open and there stands Kali in Aviva's body.)

Prue: Aviva?

(Kali walks towards them while saying this line and then stops)

Kali: (In Aviva's voice) Hello Prue. How's (Kali's voice) the arm?

Prue: You're not Aviva?

Kali: You're not kidding.

(She throws a fireball at them. Phoebe pushes her sisters to the left and she goes to the right)

Aviva: Prue! Help me!

Kali: Never mind. (Piper puts the book down. Kali throws a fireball at them. They duck and the fireball hits the mannequin. Kali looks at Phoebe) My power's greater than yours Phoebe. It's only a matter of time. (Prue and Piper are now kneeling)

Phoebe: Time? Piper, that's it! (Kali looks at them) Freeze her! (Piper looks at her)

Piper: Aviva doesn't freeze. (Kali looks at Phoebe.)

Prue: Yeah, but Kali will. (Piper freeze Kali)

Kali: No!

(Aviva's body falls to the floor. Piper looks behind her and pulls down a sheet, revealing a mirror)

Piper: Phoebe! The mirror! Get her to the mirror! (Phoebe uses her power to throw Kali in the mirror.)

Kali: No!

(Prue hits the mirror with a broom. Kali screams as the glass is shattered. She disappears.)

[Scene: Prue's room. Prue is there holding Kit. Aviva is standing by the mirror. Her hair is washed and she's wearing a dress that's dark red.]

Aviva: Thanks for the dress.

Prue: No problem. It's Phoebe's. (She puts Kit down on the dresser and walks to Aviva, who grabs her jacket.) All set?

Aviva: Yeah. I'm all set.

Prue: You OK?

Aviva: I don't think, uh, looking into a mirror is ever going to be the same. (She turns around.)

Prue: Yeah, well, the demon's gone Aviva, forever.

Aviva: Yeah, well, unfortunately all the other ones remain. It's so hard.

Prue: Oh, I know. It was hard for me too when I was your age.

Aviva: Yeah?

Prue: Are you kidding? (Aviva goes by the dresser and grabs on her coat.) These are the hardest years of your life. (Prue sits on her bed.) The one thing I learned is you just gotta be yourself. (Aviva giggles a little as she puts on her coat.)

Aviva: Easy for you to say. What if yourself sucks?

Prue: Well, you don't have to worry about that. No. Aviva, I'm serious. You are a great kid. I could totally see us hanging out together in school. A couple of troublemakers. (Both she and Aviva laugh a little.)

Aviva: I'm going to miss being a witch. Having powers...and having sisters.

Prue: Yeah, well, you've got your mom. And your aunt will be home from the hospital tomorrow. (She stands up.) OK, now remember, do not tell anyone about us Halliwell sisters right? It's just our little secret.

Aviva: I promise.

Prue: OK. (They leave.)

[Scene: Outside Andy's house. Phoebe is in her car waiting for Andy. He pulls up in his car. Phoebe gets out and so Andy.]

Phoebe: Hey.

Andy: Hey. (He walks towards his door and so does Phoebe.)

Phoebe: I need to talk to you.\

Andy: So do I. (Goes down on one knee) Phoebe Halliwell will you marry me?

Phoebe: Yes but can you handle all the things involved with being married to a Charmed One.

Andy: I can do it. Can I move in with you?

Phoebe: Definitely. (Kisses him on the lips.)

End of Chapter Seven.


End file.
